


Alive Inside : Septiplier

by Melonbread96



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Artificial Intelligence, Engineering, Falling In Love, M/M, No Smut, Slow Build, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-15
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-08-09 00:23:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 30
Words: 57,082
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7779463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melonbread96/pseuds/Melonbread96
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack woke up, feeling confused and scared. The first person he sees is Mark, and he has so many questions. He doesn't know that he's a machine, that Mark had programmed. His life won't be easy, living in a world ruled by humans. Being the first AI to exist, will be a challenge all it's own.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Who Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no interest in giving away my story ideas, don't ask for them. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I appreciate the support.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> [ Follow me on Tumblr](https://melonbread96.tumblr.com)

Slowly stirring I could hear clatter in the distance, my eyes too heavy to open and my limbs aching. Then I heard a voice piercing into the room. It was husky and definitely masculine. More noises invaded in as I listened closely. I could hear a man leaving the room when I could finally muster some strength. The only words I could hear from his lips were, "Another failure." Now I was wondering if he was talking about me. I'm flat on a medical table as though I'm prepared for surgery. Peering around to my surroundings I could see ample amount of machines. Some of them were hooked into me.

Tubes that entered my skin and back into the device. Leaning up quickly, I felt dizzy and regretted my decision. There was no one else around me. "It must be me," I said as I tested my voice in a low tone. A sad expression displayed on my face that no one saw. I'm not sure who or what I am. All I knew was that disappointment wasn't what I wanted to hear. Especially during my birth into the world. Flexing my fingers and moving my hands I got ready for the next step. Then I placed my legs over the table and planted them firmly. The shaky steps made me keep a hand on the object so I wouldn't fall. A few breaths were let out as I felt relieved.

My balance was good and I started to explore. First on my agenda was everything in the room. After that I wanted to adventure even further. Ignoring the icy cold floors and the thin sheet that protected my body. I could hear myself shiver a bit with my arms wrapped around myself. The only thing in my way was a large number of steps up the staircase. With a grip on the guardrail I made my way upward. I had to push the large bookcase out of the way once I climbed up. I've been in a secret hidden room. Soon I went off into this new large open area. There were steps leading up and a few doors in other directions. Not looking forward to do more climbing I decided to check the doors.

A cold breeze and the wind blasting into my face. Immediately I closed it back up.This must be the front door that lead outside. Next I checked the other door and it lead to an enormous dinning area. Surprisingly I wasn't hungry and left to see what was up the staircase. I'm not looking forward to the climb but it was the only place I didn't explore. In mid climb I saw someone making their way down. We both paused and stared at each other. Slightly flushed I couldn't keep my eyes away. There stood a man wearing a flannel shirt and dark jeans. He looked tired as though he had been up all night.

"Um hi?" I uttered out of my lips hesitantly as he stared at me. His eyes examined me thoroughly and leaving me feeling unguarded. It was like he was trying to break down all my walls. If that's the case, he was successful. My face flushed and finally looked away. Soon he stared to walk down and over to me. Being a little afraid I started to back peddle downward. My feet finally touched off the steps as I turned around. Outside was cold so I ran into the dinning room. This was certainly huge for one person. It had a long table with multiple chairs. There was also a kitchen ahead.

Without hesitating I ran inside and trapped myself. He went in and then noticed my fearful look. "My name is Mark. I'm not going to hurt you," his tone was soothing and I was wary to trust him. His slow movements were -I suppose to be- reassuring. My back was pressed into the wall as he came over to me. Once he was a few feet away he stopped. He started to examine me again as we stood there. The voice was recognizable as the one I heard before. Maybe he went down to go back to the room I was in. Now I wonder what I really was. Then questions began to pile out and he raised his hand. Mark asked me to talk more slowly. Surprisingly his voice made me relax.

"W-who am I?"

"You're my experiment. I made you because I wanted to create life."

"What do you mean? And who am I really?"

"I created you out of mechanical parts. Your a machine."

"A machine?"

"Yes."

"Why do I feel alive?"

The words hit hard and I felt confused. Peering at my hands they looked real enough. He told me he had used synthetic skin and other artificial parts to create me. I'm mostly metal but he wanted to create something that could feel real emotions. Mark had failed many times and other engineers thought he was crazy. Many people thought that he was doing this because he didn't accomplish anything great. Now a look of pure joy was in his eyes. I'm the reason he's so utterly happy. I can't deny it made me feel wonderful. I'm actually something useful and not a failure. A tear ran down my face and surprised me.

"I can't believe I succeeded."

His finger wiped strands of tear away as I noticed how close he was now. Mark would caress my face as I closed my eyes. If this was emotions then I didn't mind. My imaginary heart beats fast as he tries to comfort me. I'm not sure why water is running down my face. I'm just happy that I'm alive and have someone that cares about my existence. Soon he moved me back into the living room and sat me down. A proud look as though he was a dotting father. Mark couldn't stop saying that he was happy that he created me. I'm the reason why he was placed into the earth. He was put here to make machines feel emotions and be beyond an A.I.

He left and told me to say put. So I obediently stayed on the couch for him. Mark was taking a bit of time and I was getting bored. I got up and went up to his books. Some of them about philosophy or engineering, all the books seem boring to me. These emotions I was feeling were strong. I wonder if he made them too powerful as I felt like something was missing. When he appeared he handed me some clothes to change into. He helped me slip them on and made sure to show me how. Everything seem so new to me and yet I had the basic understandings. I've felt like I had put clothes on before even if he didn't explain.

"What's my name?"

The question lingered as he thought long and hard. I wanted something that was suitable to my existence.

"I'll call you Jack."

"Jack? Why not something that transfers out of the mouth with..." I asked but then didn't know how to finish. This seemed so human and Mark was apparently happy about this.

"I like Jack because it suits you. It's powerful and demands attention."

Wrinkling my nose as I didn't like being called that. It just didn't seem right for me. Then I started to think long and hard. Mark's name didn't suit me one bit. A voice out of nowhere in my head spoke. It was loud and demanding as it made me ask, "How about Sean?" The name was cute and I wanna say that I am. 'I'm adorable dammit' I thought with a pout. He chuckled and held onto me. In my annoyance he called me Jack and I gave in. My arms around his waist as I closed my eyes. I could hear his heartbeat when I listened.

This was a sound that my body couldn't make. I envied it as I was swept into it's sound. He finally pulled away and lead me upstairs. There was a room specially for me, if he was successful of course. So much has happened tonight and some rest sounds good to me. Grabbing my hand he opened a panel up to see my power cells. They were a bit low and I needed to get energized. My room was right next to his as he informed me. I nodded my head as he opened the door. The room was bigger than expected with all the furnishings. Mark had me lay on the bed as he plugged something into my arm.

My vision became blurry as he wished me goodnight.

In the morning it was nice and sunny. Mark was next to me since he turned me on. His smile was nice as I returned the gesture. He told me that he added a program so I would wake up automatically. Once I was fully charged I could move around. Since electricity was so expensive everything ran on solar energy. I would also require less sleep than a normal human. At night I could do whatever I wanted. I'm not really sure of what I want to do. When he left I just followed him out of the room. His maid made him some breakfast as I watched.

He made a decent living as a engineer. A few of his works actually slightly improved civilization. It was over looked since people mocked him for his strange ideas. Mark was seen as a weirdo to most. Mostly because he kept to himself and worked on his creations. I'm browsing whatever information I can find on the internet. It's not really hard for me to do as I watched him eat breakfast. The fork was brought up as he put some eggs into his mouth. I just wonder what the food would actually taste like. No information in my data base can help. Even retrieving new data didn't assist me.

My voice changes every so often. So far I haven't decided on a voice I wanted. Mark was letting me take my time with it. He was so nice and caring to me. This odd sensation would bubble up even if my emotions were a lie. All of it was programs and data. It made me sad in a way. I want to be just like Mark in every way. The only person I knew so he wasn't surprised that I grew attached. He would tease me though so we had some odd banter between us. Seems like doing a quick research on human interactions helped a bit. They had slang as well. I'm doing everything to please him.

I have to be human for Mark.

The best replication I can be. He had to do some work so I was left to do whatever. At first I was excited about it. Any game or television show I can watch. It didn't take long for me to miss him. I'm wishing constantly that he would spend time with me. I know it's a very human emotion. That fact please me but it still brought sadness. I'll have to do my best to do more research. Instead of going out to have fun. I went through a lot of source material. Learning about engineering and how to fabricate. I'm sure if anything happens to me he can fix me.

The main point was to improve myself. Maybe create new programs or eliminate any that will hinder me. I don't like to think he created anything like that. So far I have so much freedom it makes it easy for me to access information. I'm just sitting on the staircase of the entryway. The maids a little frightened of my unmoving state. In my concentration I hardly notice. I got up and sat in the middle of the floor. I'm hoping to upload more data into me. Any knowledge that existed I wanted to download. A voice pulled me from diving any deeper.

"Hey Jack. What are you doing over there?"

"U-Um. Just looking on the internet," I said sheepishly and a little embarrassed. He was smiling as I got up from the ground.

"Oh? Are you looking at porn?"

"Mark!"

I hit him playfully as he chuckled. I'm glad that he inserted some data into me. From the information I know how to be gentle. If I wanted to I could really hurt him. That's the last thing I wanted to do. My creator was the perfect human to me. Down from his smile to his mannerisms. An organism in this world that was of great importance. A mammal of a basic species. I had to stop this thought since it wasn't very human. Mark wouldn't like me thinking like one. If I wasn't human he might get rid of me. No matter what I can't disappoint him.

Mark was the only thing I have.


	2. I'm a Friend

Running down the stairs I heard someone knocking at the door. Mark had left earlier to get some supplies. He was running low on mechanical parts. Even with me around he wanted to tinker around with his other experiments. My speed faster than any human, I got to it before anyone. Opening the door quickly with a smile on my face. It quickly changed when I spotted two people I didn't recognize. They seem surprised to see me as well. Hesitantly I let them inside as they introduced themselves.

"Hello I'm Bob and this is Wade. Is Mark home? You don't look like one of his servants. So who are you?"

"I'm one of Mark's friends," I lied since I'm not sure if Mark wants me known. They shake my hand and closed the door behind them. So I told them that Mark was away with shopping. They were actually friends of his and for many years. I'm making them think I'm just a new friend of his. I told them my name was Jack since I feel Sean would be a little to intimate. Besides that's what Mark calls me anyways. Going into the kitchen they made themselves at home.

Unlike Mark they didn't call the maid in for a meal. Digging into his enormous fridge they helped themselves. Bob started to make food for the three of us. I stated I wasn't hungry but he insisted. For the most part I didn't want to be rude. It's just I'm not sure what will happen if I insert food inside me. The thought of actually tasting it made me perk up. He made us some cheeseburgers with fries on the side. They're digging in while I stare at mine. I'm pretty sure I'm not suppose to consume anything.

When Bob asked me why I didn't touch mine I heard a voice at the door. I got up and heard people coming in and out. So I excused myself and went out to the main room. His servants were busy putting stuff away. Then Mark appeared looking slightly exhausted. I ran over and hugged him immediately. Maybe I over did it because he let out a surprised sound. He patted my back before I let him go. Then his friends came over to him. Mark was happy to see that his friends gave him a surprise visit. They chatted for a bit as I watched.

"So tell me Mark. Where's your amazing creation? Did you make another self flushing toilet or something?"

"Oh please. That was one time. I only did it because I curious. That and I was 12."

"And why have you been hiding this friend? You literally tell us everything. I never heard of a Jack before," asked Bob as he was very keen on details. He was probably one of Mark's smartest friends. Now they were all peering over at me. It made me a little nervous but Mark just smiled at me. "This is my greatest creation," he said as he pointed towards me. At first they were confused until he explained everything. Wade started to poke and prod at places. Almost like he expected things to happen. I swatted his hand away in response.

With his permission Bob gently grabbed my hand. He opened up the panel in my arm. It's well hidden and you'd have to look closely to notice. Examining all the components inside he looked impressed. "Isn't he just a robot?" asked Wade since he doesn't know much about engineering. Mark just scoffed and tried to explain why I was special. It kinda made me blush a little and try to pull back. The way he talked about me always made me extremely happy. Bob closed it and then looked me over, he wondered a lot about me. Like what I was capable of doing.

"So Jack, you have emotions right? Can you feel pain?"

Biting my lip I'm not sure of the answer. Nothing has harmed me and I never hurt myself. Mark came over and grabbed my arm firmly. It kinda made me jump from the unexpected action. I trusted him as I watched him closely. Then a sharp pinch in my arm made me flinch. "Ouch! Why did you do that?" I asked as I pulled away and rubbed my arm. The sensation still stung a little. He wasn't really nice with it even if it couldn't do any damage. His friends looked shocked by my response. If they didn't know any better they'd think I'm human.

Actually earlier they really did think I was. They all went into the dinning area. Mark dug into my burger since I couldn't eat it. His friends went back to their meal. Bob asked what would happen if I ate anything. He explained that he would have to shut me down. Then proceed to clear out my internal part. Basically Mark would have to clean out my inside. It made me shudder because he would have to open me up. Through the layers of artificial skin and everything. I'm sure it would be the same feeling a human would have.

If they were going through surgery. This was a very close call. Earlier I could have bitten it to seen polite. That and I was curious about what would happen. I guess I can't do anything recklessly. Otherwise I could inflict damage to myself and others. Wade wondered if I could be potentially dangerous. Like some of the robot movies he's seen. I'm not sure if I like being called a robot. It seems like I'm not real, I can move and do almost anything a human can do. Even if there's some things I can't do. There's things I can do things humans can't.

"I trust Jack. He would never hurt me," said Mark as he rested his hand my shoulder, giving it a reassuring squeeze before letting go.

"What about us? Or everyone else?"

"Isn't murder wrong? If I inflicted damage or destroyed a life form. Then it would defeat the purpose of my existence. I'm created to be a form of life. A replica of the human species."

When I finished they all stared at me. I guess I messed up and said something inhuman. Staring at my lap I felt a bit ashamed of myself. Then looking back at my data base I noticed something. Humans sometimes do murder. In events such as war or gang related violence. My reasoning isn't related to humans at all. The reason is because I don't want to do them. I'm not sure if I can explain it. I'd feel incredible guilt if I hurt someone. Mark tried to reassure me again but I felt a bit sad. Maybe I could never become a human.

"I know your probably busy, but do you wanna play game with us?" asked Wade with a wide smile.

Mark didn't hesitate to clear out his schedule. His friends didn't come over often. He did have something he worked on for a client. Instead he'd just work harder on it tomorrow. I think maybe I could help out as well. Then a thought cross my mind. They did invite me to play but I said there's something I wanted to do. It was true that their was. I actually lied about the actual reason. Instead I told them it was because I wanted to learn Irish. That information I can download in seconds. Getting up I hurried and left with inhuman speed.

So I pushed back the bookcase. Closing the entry way to the hidden room. I set out to look over what Mark was working on. It was a submersible for underwater dives. The client wanted to explore depths in the ocean. Looking over the plans he had on the table. They seemed basic enough for me to do. While they had fun I worked on it all night. Using all the tools at my disposal. After I'm finished I planted the name 'Subnatica' on the side of it. Looking at the perfection that is my creation.

Mark only made the frame work. The rest I had made from all the metal he brought earlier. He must have been looking for me because the door opened. I'm covered in grease and the smell of smoke. I've been using the torch a lot to get the metal plating on. They all looked surprised at what I can do. Seems like Bob and Wade already knew about this room. Mark actually had his mouth wide open until he closed it. I'm so proud of myself as they walked inside.

"You did all this?"

I just nodded my head as he smiled at me. They all touched it and examined the work. This would actually take him a few days to do. Probably because it would require a lot of lifting. Also I didn't grow tired. It just used up the energy in my system. Bob mentioned I was a better engineer than he was. Mark just scoffed since it hit a nerve. He's extremely egotistical and wanted to feel important. A bit different from myself who wanted any acknowledgement. I'm a little worried that he's upset with me. I just wanted to help since he wanted to be with his friends.

"Are you mad?"

"Wha? Why would I be upset?" asked Mark before he gave me a quick side hug. It's more brief than I wanted it to be. He climbed inside to get a better look. His friends followed as I watched. I'm a little sad that he's known them almost all his life. It would be impossible to compete against. At least they would leave tomorrow. They're only staying for the night. I can't help but feel a bit jealous. Since I cleared some of the work he's going to do. Mark decides to throw a small party. He got his servants to prepare everything. From food to alcoholic beverages.

I'm mostly on the side as they danced with a few women that was paid for the night. Wade is very flirty with them as Bob laughed at his antics. Then my heart sunk a little as I watched Mark dance. The woman was extremely beautiful and classy. Her blonde hair swayed with the music. Mark even paid for some band to play in the background. It was classical music as I closed my eyes. The sound was wonderful to my senses. I'm not sure if I developed a preference just yet. It's pleasant enough that it actually exists. In a way it's like me. Not really alive but actually there.

"Come here Jack! Let's dance."

"I-I don't know how," I pouted but grabbed my hand as he dragged me over. His movements erratic as he swayed me around. I'm not even sure of what I'm doing. Everyone is pretty intoxicated as I smell the alcohol in his breath. He even dipped me as it made me scream in fear. Mark laughed at me expression as I frowned. Two can play this game as I looked over dance moves. With all my strength I picked him up and over my head. This surprised him and must have sobered him up a little. Then I put him back to normal to spin him around.

This made him feel sick when I let him go. He looked a bit pale as I felt bad. I grabbed his arm and put it over myself. Slowly I'm dragging him over to the restrooms. Mark was over the bowl and dry heaving. Now I was feeling like the biggest douche. He did start it but I over did it. He looked up and saw I was letting out a few tears. They're actually artificial tears. The kind you get from tear drops that humans put in their eyes when they dry out. When it's empty I have to replace it. It's a bit difficult to do but Mark showed me how to do it on my own.

There's also a large panel on my back. He told me to never let anyone else access this. Only me and him were allowed. This is important since in the wrong hands anything could possibly happen. I could be reprogrammed or even destroyed. Once he felt better I helped him up. Mark wanted to go to bed as I lead him over. His friends already had a room to themselves. So I didn't need to worry about them. Once we got close he opened the door. I've never seen inside here. I'm hesitant but he asks for me to come in. My eyes peering over everything.

I've always thought it would be extravagant. It's the same size as my own room. The walls are a shade darker. Mostly it's plain except for a few photos. A woman and a man were hugging in it. From the age I would guess someone much older from himself. Mark pointed out that these were his parents. I'm sadden when I look at his father. From the information I pulled up. He had passed away when he was young. Then I watched him get under the covers. Patting the bed he wanted me to climb in with him. I turn off the lights and wondered if I should. It's only because he was intoxicated.

He might be upset in the morning. Against my better judgment I went in with him. His arms around me as I pull him in as well. Mark is so soft and warm. I produce some body heat with my working mechanics. It's not the same as a human though. My charger is in my room but I'll wait until he falls asleep. I've used up a lot of energy today. Now I'm more exhausted then I usually am. Closing my eyes I listened to his breathing. Soon he fell asleep as I got up. I'm staring at his form in the bed. Tucking him in I said my last goodnight.

If only I was human then I wouldn't have to leave.


	3. Part of Society

Something was happening around me. I could definitely feel that Mark was excited about whatever he's planning. He had his maids pack a few bags. There was a couple outfits my size. Most of them I couldn't fit since Mark was a bit more buff than I was. Though I'm pretty sure I'm a lot stronger than him. All our stuff were placed into a strange looking car. It had no wheels and circular things on the bottom. Looking through my information it was a hoover car. We'll be flying to our destination. Other types of transportation have been demolished. Seems that flying was the ultimate type of transport for civilians.

People now owned vehicles that can fly them to work. I'm so pumped for this. Mark saw the happiness on my face as he smiled at me. He explained that we're going on a three day trip. It was just to see how I fit into society. Then I started to feel a little nervous. I'm wondering if people will notice I'm nothing like them. Get rejected and maybe Mark wouldn't like me anymore. Becoming obsolete was the last thing I ever wanted to happen to me. He tried to reassure that I would be okay. Our belongings were placed inside as I got into the passenger seat. The roof had a solar panel on top.

Mark showed me how to use the plug from my arm into the car. It was instant gratification. I'm feeling more peppy feeling the energy flowing into my arm. The sensation was new but I actually liked it. We fasten our seat belts and he started to lift us up a little. Pressing myself into the window as I watched us go even higher. I suddenly felt a bit scared of falling as I pulled away. Just imagining plummeting down is horrific. He takes off as I notice the house getting smaller and smaller. Trees were everywhere I looked around. We actually live out in the woodlands. It will take a few hours until we got their. My energy cells were at full capacity but he wanted to keep it in. Mark told me that we would be spending a ton of hours at town.

He wanted no one to notice what I was. I obediently listened and wanted to make him proud. Sure I may have fooled his friends. That's probably the simplest thing for me to do. At least in his opinion. If society could be fooled then he would feel like he succeed. I knew I'm just some lab experiment. Not a day goes by without me reminding myself. He placed it on auto pilot as he looked over at me. Mark decided to pull up a movie for us to watch. Strangely he brings up one about a machine that tries to kill someone. The part I liked was that another machine was programmed to protect this person as well. I like to think I have a special purpose. That I'm not created to just exist.

I'm sure humans are just as interested in their existence in this world. Reasoning behind it is unknown and humans always look for the greater meaning. I want to find my own meaning and I think the answer is difficult to find. There's a chance I may never find it. A hand reached over and rubbed my back. He looked a little worried for me. I must of had a look on my face that concluded this action. So I peered over at him as he tried to smile. Based on human interactions my fake smile was pretty convincing. It's something humans tend to do often. This seems to work as he goes back to the movie. Instead of watching I look back over to the internet.

The information was vast from basic to complex understanding. Mere humans couldn't seem to acknowledge everything they had contained or maybe that's me. I'm feeling insignificant with so much data. If I'm not careful I'm going to reach my limit. Possibly delete some information to make room. It's something I'll have to work on. Maybe I'll need to develop a new processor for my memory banks. Mark cheers at an explosion as I chuckled at him. My creator was so fascinating. Even with his knowledge he was human to the core. He created something so complex as myself and yet he did things that a computer would never do.

Like ponder on certain actions or eat just because it tastes good. Even beyond what was necessary for a healthy diet. A lot of junk food had passed his lips before. He even lacked sleep on certain days that he worked hard. Mark knew I could assist him but he didn't want to burden me. The thought was far-fetched since I was designed to do things. If anything it would be a privilege to work by his side. I've existed for only two weeks. Each day seems like something was missing. My purpose was still unknown. From a human understanding we may not have one. That thought is most frightening. I like to think we had some goal to accomplish.

"We're almost there," he pointed to the streets before. This brought me out of my thoughts. The movie long over due and Mark searched for a place to park. We were in front of a shopping mall as he found one. It settled between to cars as he had it automatically park itself. I unplugged myself and got out. I'm wearing my hoodie so no one can see my arms. The chances of noticing was slim but I still didn't want to take any. Mark lead the way as I followed. We looked like two normal guys going shopping. He told me that I needed more outfits. This was my chance to pick something I liked to wear. I'm not sure what I want so he was excited to see what I'll choose.

The place was packed as no one really noticed us. Then I spotted an ice cream stand. People were pleasantly enjoying their frozen treat. I really want to try actual food. This made me a little sad as he noticed. So he pulled me in and directed me to a store. It had all kinds of designer clothes. First we started with some shoes. I choose some colorful blue ones. It's silly to have a preference for color. I'm liking the blues because that's what he chose for my eyes. Mark compliments them sometimes. So this became my favorite feature. I've fitted myself into some nice jeans. When he realized that I was only picking blues he started to grab other things. He had me try them on and I liked them.

Mostly because he liked them on me. After getting some clothes for myself he went into a store that had tuxedos. He tried a few then decided that I needed one as well. I spotted a nice grey vest with a dark grey top and pants. It's a bit European style with a snazzy cap to go with it. Mark noticed my gaze but I quickly looked away. I'm afraid of liking something he wouldn't pick for me. Then he walked over to it and said I should try it. Going into the dressing room I came out as he looked proud. He asked me to show it off. I did a quick twirl and chuckled at the idiotic situation. Mark thought this looked the best on me. It's unique to everything I picked out.

Of course he paid for everything as we left. Thankfully we're back into our normal clothes. He was a bit hungry as he bought himself a cheeseburger. I know I'm staring but I can't help it. A large part of me wants to know what it tastes like. Mark noticed the look then he was in deep thought. I'm hoping I didn't upset him. It's not like I wanted to hurt his feelings. I just want to know what it's like to actually eat. Once he was finished we walked around and just browsed different shops. A pretty girl approached us. Her hair was a nice brown with purple highlights. Minx introduced herself to me and was pleasantly surprised to see Mark here.

"I didn't know you shopped in places like these."

"I needed the change. Plus I wanted to introduce Jack to these kinds of places. He needs to get use to other people. It would be a shame if he didn't like to interact and make friends."

We found ourselves some place to sit. She was actually a client of his. I can't help but feel a bit jealous. He chatted with her most enthusiastically. The opposite gender seems to usually attract the other. I'm familiar with the biology and what creates 'real' life. If their was attraction I wouldn't be able to spot it. The signs are unfamiliar to me as they kept talking. Minx wanted to see into my hard drive. Mark stated it was on my back and that was an restricted area. I've been told to only allow him access to it. She pouted but gave up. Instead he told me to pull up my sleeves. I'm extremely hesitant but I allow him to do it. He displayed my power cells and other plug ins inside.

"I can't wait to order something from you. Especially if this becomes a new product."

"Don't get to ahead of yourself. This is still a work in progress. Jack may have some bugs or glitches. I don't want to market anything to people unless I know it's safe. Maybe I'll eventually create a product that can be sold."

This makes my heart drop and I had to hold in the tears. Mark is talking like I'm some kind of machine. Sure that's basically what I am. I thought I was something special to him. Not something mass produced and sold to other people. Then I saw a machine that actually looked robotic. It was carrying all sorts of groceries. This one came over to Minx. I'm slightly interested as I see that she's the owner. I wonder if this is how they saw me. A robot programmed to do certain tasks. If that was the case then Mark shouldn't have give me emotions. I'm so hurt that I excused myself to the restroom. Minx questions if I can actually use them but he tried to follow me inside.

I lock myself into a stall as the tears finally fall. His voice was on the other side but I didn't want to listen. Those machines weren't me as I refused to believe it. That thing was so lifeless and only followed orders. She had ordered it to pay for some books that she wanted. I can't imagine that's all I am. A thing that's used up until I'm no longer necessary. Mark asks for me to talk to him but I refuse. I just sat their feeling miserable for myself. He also thought I may of had some imperfections. Like he needed to work the glitches out. My emotions and reactions were in normal working order. I know I'm created to be functional but this wasn't the life I wanted. Being a tool for someone shouldn't be my only reason for living.

"Jack. Sean I'm sorry. I just didn't want to give her ideas that she can buy you. So I kind of lied. I'm never selling or getting rid of you. Your unique and you'll always be with me no matter what."

He left so I could calm down. When I got out I splashed my face with some water. Looking into the mirror I saw a man in his 20s. That's how people saw me if they didn't know. If I wanted to I could possibly run away. Probably steal electricity to live off of. Then I thought about Mark. He's the only thing I truly had. Even if he betrayed me I needed him so much. I got out and acted like everything was normal. Minx said goodbye to the both of us. She handed me a card and told me to contact her if I needed someone to talk to. I'm not sure if I'll need it but I hold onto it anyways. The rest of it was fairly quiet. He knew he hurt my feelings. So Mark decided to get us into a hotel. Maybe tomorrow could be a new day.

His phone buzzed with a text as he drove. I answered it for him since he tries to find our destination. It's from his friend Wade. Basically he knew he was in town so he wanted to hang out tomorrow. This sounded like fun and Mark told me to let him know he agreed to it. There's a party he's attending and he had the invitations. Bob was to busy to show up so he would hang out another time. It's obvious that I'm taking his place. Wade had three tickets so one for each of us. This was a very formal party. I guess buying that suit was a good thing. The hotel looked fancy up ahead of us. He parked right up to the front of the building.

The manager of the hotel was waiting for us. All the workers rushed out to carry our luggage. Our room was directed to us as Mark gave a decent tip. I looked around the huge room we're staying. I'm smiling until I remembered what happened earlier. Glancing at his directions he went over to the balcony. He took in the fresh air as he smiled at me. People that lived around here knew all about him. Mark is actually famous for his designs. A lot of machines that walk the streets are created by him. The factory nearby was the one he owned himself. Since he was so rich and recognizable. I can see why Minx was surprised to spot him. Shopping in a mall that normal people go into.

"Why did you take me to the mall? I mean there's a ton of expensive stores to take me into."

"I want you to grow up honest and a normal person," said Mark as he pulled me into a hug. "More than anything I want you to be yourself. I really like you Sean. I want nothing but what's best for you."

I can't help but slowly like Mark even more with each passing day. This is may feel good but I don't know if it's right...


	4. Bell of the Ball

The staring at my own reflection I would say that I didn't look half bad. Mark appeared from the glass and behind me. I'm a bit nervous to meet so many people. Sure the mall had a lot but no one paid us any mind. This was full of aristocrats and business men. Everyone would know who Mark was. The party was to celebrate a new invention of a different engineer. I wonder if this was some friend of his. He was acting normal so I guess I shouldn't worry. It's just that I'm not sure how I'd fit in with a bunch of rich people. Let alone being around average citizens. Mark made sure that I powered up my cells. Right now we're waiting on his friend Wade. It already started about an hour ago.

His friend was late but then again we didn't have to appear so soon. A knock on the door made me jump as I watch him answer the door. Wade walked in looking cheerful and then he spotted me. He's not very sure about me as the feeling was more than mutual. I wanted to be friends since Mark liked him. I'm hoping we get past that fact that he knows I'm a machine. Following everyone's lead we got inside a nice limo. Mark had it arranged ahead of time. I wonder if Mark wanted me to attend this all along. Then again Bob was suppose to be going instead of me. If Mark was to go to a party then that would mean he meant to leave me at the hotel. That's fine with me since I usually have to occupy my own time.

Checking all my safety features I made sure I was virus free. Looking over some information I knew by heart. It's just that I knew I had to know certain people. I've done extensive research on the people that are attending. This was to maybe find some topics that I could use. I just hope I don't screw it up. I'm still new to conversational skills. When the place came into view it was huge. It was pretty much a large caste with no many lights coming from it. We landed and for the brief moment I actually forgot about my fear. Of heights and interacting with people. We all got out and quickly headed for inside. Someone at the door asked for out invitations. Wade handed them over as we we're let in.   
It was packed with more people than I expected. Immediately they came over to greet him. His friend pulled me away. The truth was the Wade wanted to get away from all of that. Mark could handle himself and did attend many parties in the past. Once we were away enough we made our way to the food area. He helped himself as I couldn't eat. Maybe he forgot or was to hungry to care. I noticed a few women giggling in the background. They were actually staring in my directions. It was possible that some other guy was close by that I didn't notice. Glancing around it was either me or the over weight billionaire to my left. My face flushed a little as I felt kinda embarrassed.

"Hey Jack! Over here," waved Minx as she came over to me. I'm glad to see a familiar face. She drags me away from the unwanted attention. It's just that it makes me feel so uncomfortable. They could be very nice though. A pretty woman was with her as she introduced her to me. This was actually her wife and I felt my world shaken. I didn't know that people of the same sex were together. That means I need to do more research. Apparently I haven't looked far enough into human interactions. An error in the way I searched for information stood out. I'll just have to try harder. Krism was a fairly nice girl. She was a bit shy like myself. I'm this way since I don't know how to interact with anyone.

"So Jack. Can we talk a little in private? Minx just left to use the ladies room."

Sure enough I noticed that she disappeared. Seems like Krism was the one that actually wanted to see me. So I followed her into a more quiet area. It was actually a secluded room as she closed the door. She asked me if I was okay with my living circumstance. If I was happy living with someone like Mark. Of course I am and I stated it enthusiastically. Krism smiled as my cheeks flushed a little. Just thinking about Mark puts a smile on my face. Then she asked what Mark actually meant to me. "He's my creator. Why?" She opened her mouth but then shook her head. I frown a little but then covered it up. I'm wondering if I answered incorrectly. Like I'm being tested.

"You know Jack. Minx and Mark may only see you as a machine. I like to think that anything that has a mind of it's own is actually alive. If it can think and feel. It doesn't have to be human. As long as it's nurtured and cared for. Don't you agree?"

"I um. I guess so."

"You'll know the answer. Tell me when you do," said Krism as she gave me a quick hug. I'm not sure why she cares so much. All I know is that it makes me feel all warm inside. Pulling back Minx came walking inside. I guess they have been using this room to get away from everyone. Kinda funny since they went to a party full of people. Minx was a close friend with the host. He had this room specially for them. So I told them I wanted to explore the rest of the place. With a quick goodbye I set off again. Her words were placed in a special file. I need to analyze it for it's meaning. Seems like I have so much to learn. I'm not really sure if what she says is actually true. If it is then it would make me happy.

The place got loud once they announced the host of the party was about to appear. Everyone's attention to these two large staircases. A man walked down with a lovely women. She was gorgeous as she left to greet guests. I see that he is making his way towards Mark. In my haste I quickly make my way to his side. Luckily I got to Mark first as he smiled at me. Then the stranger went over to Mark and shook his hand. Mark then introduced me as he did himself. His name was Felix Kjellberg. A more famous engineer and business man. Sure he could just be someone else that make machines. He actually liked to craft special machines himself without assistance. His corporation made a ton of vehicles and other devices.

In the middle of the ballroom was his latest invention. It was a life size looking duck. That kinda made me chuckle as he steered us over to it. The thing was more powerful and had better energy saving device. Mark congratulated him as they both smiled at each other. Rumors were that they didn't actually like each other. I'm a bit worried about this. Pewds turned his attention to me and asked how we meet. This made me froze without an answer. So then Mark immediately spoke up. He said that I was his new lab assistant. Making new products was tough and he needed the extra set of hands. I didn't know this but this was unusual for him. Mark never liked working with others.

Even his friends couldn't deal with working along side him. He was just better at making new products alone. In a way that made me feel for him. No one wants to be lonely. Especially myself who still has so much to learn. His lovely fiance showed up and smiled at us. Mark asked her to dance as Mariza nodded her head. This made me frown a little. Pewds didn't seem to mind as he steered me away from them. He asked me how we met so I was racking through my processor. I told him that I was some kind of student at EndiTech. A well known engineer school so he didn't get suspicious. Mostly that I asked Mark questions and then we started to communicate on social media.

I'm hoping that Pewds took to the lie as he smiled at me. Then he showed me around his home. There's a room full of old inventions that he stored. They were displayed like a museum. I could tell he was proud of his work. The whole time I'm wondering why he's showing me all this. If he has some form of ill intent then I needed to know. "Do you and Mark not get along?" I asked boldly as he looked at me surprised. Then he asked if Mark had said something. Of course he didn't as he seemed relieved. The media actually like to fabricate lies to make a story seem interesting. He had no problems with Mark and even liked to share idea.

Pulling up a pink looking tube. Then magically blue prints showed up as a hologram attached itself to it. It displayed some of his latest inventions. Even ones I've never seen before. They weren't out in the public as he told me. Pewds wanted to show some of his work to get an opinion. Lately these days people were either out to steal his ideas or just to intimidated to work with him. Being the number one engineer wasn't exactly easy for himself. When I thought Mark's rumors were bad his was ten times worse. Pewds showed me his idea to make a better machine. He told me he had no idea of how to improve on it. This kinda made me think of Minx's robot. Except it looked like it was made out of more expensive metals. It was shinier as well.

"I thought maybe a new perspective could help. I'll ask Mark to look as well. I just don't know what's the next step to making machines. You see. I tried making them faster and more efficient."

"I'm not really sure," I lied as my hand gripped my arm. The answer was right in front of him and he didn't even know it. Pewds did look a bit frustrated and sad. I really did want to help but I'm sure it would upset Mark. Speaking of him he just happens to step inside with Marzia leading the way. She's so pretty and I can't help feel a little envious. Dancing with Mark must have been loads of fun. Just as he stated earlier. Pewds showed off his latest invention to Mark. The actual one that the public eye didn't know about. Opening up the panel in the front he showed off the features. He seemed to try to show how this was at least one step forward in the right direction.

"Mark. I think we should tell them."

The puzzled and shock look on his face was understandable. I mean I was against being shown as a machine. Some reason I kinda like Pewds. In a way I wanted to become his friend. He's so friendly and nice. Nodding his head I started to take off my coat. Pewds and Marzia looked a bit confused on what's happening. This made Mark chuckle a bit and me smile. This had to be the right thing but I felt nervous. I'm going to be displayed to the world's most renowned engineer. Like some kind of talking piece of scrap metal. I realized that maybe this wasn't so bad. I'd be helping someone with their inventions. Plus Mark would be so happy that I was willing to do anything for him.

"Felix I want to introduce you to my latest creation," Mark said as he opened up the panel in my arm. The look in his eyes as it light up was priceless. I'll never forget that moment.

"Are you telling me he's a machine? I was talking to a machine and didn't notice it. Whooooooa! I can't believe this. This is the greatest thing I've ever seen in my life."

"That can't be the greatest thing you've seen," huffed Marzia but she meant it jokingly.

"Your the second greatest," he teased but then held my arm to get a closer look. My cheeks red from embarrassment. He seems so interested in me. Then he asked to see my hard drive. This time I'm a bit stiff and unsure about it. Looking towards Mark as he nodded his head. I turned around and displayed my back towards Felix. Taking off my shirt I held onto it when I was finished. His cold hands made me shiver as he got ready to open it up. It didn't hurt since Mark pushed something on my arm. I suddenly loss all the feelings on my body. Not a feeling that I enjoyed. This made me feel less human more than anything.

"Mark you didn't. I can't believe this is actually possible."


	5. Getting all Septic

"Jack, Jack! Look at this."

"That's awesome."

Felix smiles at me as he shows me his collection of collectibles. He has all kinds of video game merchandise. There's even a portal gun from a game hundreds of years from now. I'm so happy to make my first friend. Mark went back home to work on something for a client. So then my friend offered for me to stay at his place. At first I refused since I didn't really know him. Then he looked so sad and Mark told me he wanted me to become social. I hesitantly agreed to hang out with him. Even if his nickname was Pewds I liked calling him Felix.

When no one was around he'd call me Sean. In a way it made me smile so much. His fiance Marzia went to Italy to visit her parents. We had the mansion all to ourselves. It's pretty big for only two people and some servants. This is going to be the best sleep over ever. The only thing I'm worried about is that he's inviting a friend over. We were both going to stay for about a week. His friend knew that I was a machine. I'm worried that he'll think I'm strange and reject me. Maybe Felix will realize that he doesn't actually like me. Then I'll have to leave and tell Mark. 

Just imagining Mark's disappointed face really scared me. Even though we had played video games all day. He even showed me around the 'better half' of his place as he calls it. Felix had to work on some projects. Just like Mark he was a busy man as well. Instead of telling me to find something to do. Something Mark always does as I moped around the house. Felix actually wanted me to help out with his project. Clasping my hands in delight I ran ahead of him.

"Race ya!" I yelled as I ran straight for the room. Earlier this morning he had showed off what he was working on. It was the new vehicle but it didn't look like the duck he displayed yesterday. Rolling up my sleeves I stared to get the tools ready. He finally came in and looking exhausted from trying to catch up to me. I'm too awesome to be beaten in a race. The car needed to be raised so we could work underneath it. To his amazement I lifted it up and set it on the thing above us. It was barely big enough for me to set the tires on.

Felix eyes were wide open as I laughed at him. He pushed my shoulder as accidentally forgot to set my strength down. I hit him right into some boxes. I'm so scared for him that I rushed to his side. My only friend could be seriously hurt. Instead of yelling he was laughing. "Wooooo. That was amazing. Let's do it again," he started to clutch his stomach as he continued to burst from laughter. I'm just so relieved that he's okay. Even if I didn't like it I'd have to mention this to Mark. Maybe he can do something about this problem I had found.

Turning down the levels I helped him up. I thought he'd be frighten of me but he just seemed like he had a lot of fun. Almost all afternoon we working on it. Then a servant came in and told him that Ken had arrived. All those nerves bubbled in my stomach. We're all covered in oil and grease. Felix didn't seem to care as we left into the main room. This man was kinda tall and had a long beard. They hugged despite the mess. When he saw me I tried to shake his hand. Ken wasn't having any of that as he hugged me as well. He talked about how tired he was from flying.

Even complaining about a crying kid in a seat next to his. Flying cars could only transport you so far. He took a large flying hoover craft that flew many people. This was something Mark and Felix wanted to work on. Mark had told me a little about it. I'm sure Ken would love to not fly with a bunch of people.

"Can't you just. I don't know. Invent a teleporting machine already?"

"I'm an engineer. Not a mad scientist. Though that would be cool. Mad scientist Pewds strikes again!"

They laughed as they caught up. I left and told them I'd just wash up. His friend didn't seem to care at all of what I am. Then again I wonder if Felix told him. Never once did I actually ask and probably should of. After the shower I got dressed and went into the dinning area. I can't eat but Mark usually went to get a meal around this time. Sure enough I saw them chatting and eating. They both waved me over as I sat down. I'm smiling and laughing with them. Ken was talking about a time Felix got stuck in a machine. He had to pull him out after hours of being trapped. Of course Felix was upset that he brought it up. Looking over my power levels they were kinda low so I mentioned it.

"Well you can charge here if you want. You told me about the long cord you store in your arm."

"Hey Felix. My beautiful beard is getting longer. It's so silky smooth. I caught a girl checking me out."

"Are you sure she was checking you out? She probably thought how fugly and messy it looks."

"Your just saying that because you can't grow a 'manly' beard like mine."

"For fucks sake Ken. My beard is fabulous. Damn it. At one point it was longer than yours."

"That's because I let you."

"Well fuck you!"

My laughter interrupted their moment. I actually fell off and laughed even harder. Ken thought it was all funny as well. This only pissed Felix off even more. He starts swearing in Swedish at us. Having friends like this makes me feel so special. Since he got his work done he was kinda tired. That actually left me alone with Ken. We went into the gaming room and played some fun games. He knew this room extremely well since him and Felix stays here. I wasn't surprised to hear he was an engineer as well. Though he wasn't as popular and just did it barely for a living. This didn't stop them from being friends though. They knew each other before their career took off.

Must be nice to know someone had your back. They actually kinda sounded like an old married couple. Ken was extremely laid back compared to Felix. He just ate some cheesy fries and had a console in his hands. It was a normal fighting game as I was getting into it. This was my first time playing and he was a lot better than me. He did praise me for how good I was for a noob. Then after the game I asked him what he thought about me. Ken looked at me and smiled. I wonder if he knew I was scared of other people's opinion. Putting away the game he decided to go on a small walk with me. The place was huge so that wasn't really a problem.

He told me that he thinks I'm a pretty fun guy. That he likes hanging out with me so far. Sure I might be a bunch of wires and metal. Ken just kinda saw me as a decent person. I'm smiling so hard that I hugged him. He was a bit surprised by the sudden hug. I pulled back as told him to go swimming with me. There's a pool not to far away. Then a servant came over to tell us that Felix was coming over. His nap was done and he wanted to hang out with us. He'll probably be grouchy and extremely sore in the morning. I can't blame him for wanting to hang out with Ken. He's one of the nicest guys I've ever met so far. Since Ken told the person we'd meet at the pool.

Our swimming trunks would be arranged before we arrived. I guess we didn't really plan anything ahead of time. Soon we were at the pool with our bathing suits on. Pewds was already in the pool on a floater. It was actually pink kinda flat as he layed on it. Pulling up his sunglasses he smiled at us. Ken quickly jumped in with a splash. Then I wonder if I should avoid water. Mark didn't really say anything about it. I've never really took a bath before. Maybe use the cologne in the room that he placed in. With some hesitation I finally copied Ken. The water got on everyone. Felix was swearing in Swedish while Ken seemed surprised by it all.

I'm being sunk down all the way to the bottom. I can seem them floating from above. My body wasn't rising to the surface. So now I'm walking on the bottom of the pool. Right now I need to get to the surface. The urgency was there even though I wasn't drowning. This wasn't actually possible for me. My friends were probably worried for me though. In the more shallow area of the pool I noticed them both in the water. Felix's floaty thing was a bit away from him. He had actually feel out of it from freight. Instead of trying to get back in they both swam over to me. In revenge they tried to pull be back in.

I'm afraid to hurt them so I was being dragged into the water. My face dunked in as it didn't affect me. I was pulled back without gasping for water. They laughed as I joined in. All my normal functions were in working order. Ken and Felix were wresting and trying to dunk each other next. I just watch with shear fascination. Seems like nothing could deter their moods from the earlier event. I'm just glad they're just teasing and not actually upset with me. Suddenly Felix climbed onto my back and told me to charge forward. Diving in I went deeper into the bottom with him.

He was holding his breath but looking around. Seeing from my perspective he smiled at me. Ken dived down and joined us. Moving behind him he started to tickle him. This made him have to move up for air. Water rushed into my circuits as I laughed. Then everything got kinda fuzzy. More of the liquid came inside of me. I felt so light headed and confused. In panic I rushed for the surface.

Before I got to it my vision became a blur.

Finally I just passed out without knowing what happened. I'm in a container of some sort. Glancing around all I saw was a shade of green. There's an eye peering over at me. So in the liquid I just followed it.

As I swam it was getting farther and farther away from it. With all my might I tried to catch up. If I wasn't careful I was going to lose the little guy. A few times it was making some quick turns. I'm scared of losing him and yet I don't even know why. The little eye stops as it stares at me. In my curiosity I move closer to it. It's strangely cute as I tried to touch it. Suddenly it moves away and the chase it on again. I'm tired of trying to catch up. I don't even know why it wants to get away from me. I've always wanted to make friends. I'm also extremely friendly and love to meet new people.

"Please wait. I won't hurt you."

The voice made me stop as it kept speeding up. Looking around I didn't see anyone. I'm upset that I actually lost the little guy. This time the voice got louder and repeated itself. These machines showed up. They didn't look friendly as I kept swimming. I'm not gonna take my chances of them catching me. The glowing red of their eyes made them even more horrifying.

"You're one of us. Please don't run," said those machines as they were catching up to me.

"No, go away. I'm not one of you," I screamed in freight and swam faster. Then I saw the little eye up ahead. With all my might I tried to get up to him. A mechanical arm grabbed me before I could reach him. I'm trying to kick them away but it's to late. More arms were grabbing me from everywhere.

"No no. Please help me. I'm not one of those things. I'm actually alive. Please save me."

The little eye swam away as though it was scared of me. That and the things that grabbed a hold of me. I was sinking deeper into the unknown. As much as I fought them their voices haunted me.

"You are one of us."


	6. Beginning to an End

Opening my eyes slowly my vision was tinted green. I glance around the room to notice that I'm in a tube. It's filled with this greenish liquid. A pipe was shoved down my throat. There's also tiny tubes into my arm and legs. I'm frantic as I thrash around. At first I riped the things on my limbs. Then I pulled the thing in my mouth. It hurt a bit as I got it off of me. Lifting up my arm I smashed it against the glass. The water and my body flunged into the ground below. In a state of shock I started to cough and gasp. Almost like I feel like I need air. I don't though as I tried to get up. My body feels a bit tingly and numb. Checking my data I had a few upgrades. Some reason I feel like something else happened.

Inside the tube I kept having scary dreams. Those machines weren't me. I'm not human either as I started to feel frightened. I still don't know what I am. Anything robotic is based on programs and data. It's in my system but it's optional for me. I've got the freedom to choose what I want to do. I'm unlike anything that actually exists. Somehow I managed to walk around in my nude state. Opening the lockers on the side I managed to find myself a towel. I dried myself off and put on some clothes. This kinda reminds me of my birth. Maybe in a way I was reborn again. I'm pretty sure I died in the moment in the pool. Then again I wasn't really sure how death would feel like. This was something humans greatly feared.

Then I realized it was a fear of mine as well. I didn't want to become obsolete. Breathing in and out I noticed a sound. It's similar to what Mark has. I'm listening to the tempo in confusion. Someone came rushing in and left the door wide open. Two other people came in as well. Mark smiled at me and then examined my arms. He was looking for any sharp glass that might dislodge into my synthetic skin. There wasn't any and he was relieved for that. I can't help myself as I pulled him into a fierce hug. Not enough to hug him but enough to show show how happy I am to see him. Then he sat me down and started to talk to me. He told me that I was out for a couple months. It was because he wanted to do some extra work on my hardware.

"I'm sorry that I went in the water. I should have called you or maybe just watched everyone," I said as I started at my feet. I'm so worried that he's upset with me. Instead he pulled me into another hug.

"I'm not mad Sean. I was scared that you were damaged beyond repair," uttered Mark before he pulled back with a huge smile on his face, "I do however have something to show you. I think it's something you've always wanted. You'll see why I waited to revive you."

I'm curious and definitely confused. I can't imagine what he give me that I really wanted. There's not a whole lot that I actually want. Then weird feeling in my stomach kinda alarmed me. He lead the way as I followed him. I recognize that we're still in Felix's place. Mark sat me down on a sofa in the living room. Felix and Ken chatted away as we waited. I'm not really sure if I'll really like this surprise. Then again I'd probably like anything he gives me. The odd feeling came back but much strong. This actually surprised me a bit. Ken was talking about how he was making something new. Of course Felix laughed a bit since Ken is so lazy. The guy barely did any modifications. People spread rumors that he only did well because of Pewds. Sure maybe it did help but he did produce his own work.

A smell reached my nose and surprised me. The sense of smell wasn't established that well the last time I was programmed. I've only had the ability to sense the change of temperature and the ability to touch. I apparently could do other things. Like being able to hear words and know them. My heighten senses was still picking up on a familiar sound. I'm pretty sure it's coming from me. Then he sat a plate of pancakes in front of me. Peering back at him I'm even more confused. Mark placed a fork in my hand. "Go ahead and try it," he cheerfully spoke as he watched me. Actually all eyes were on me as I looked back at it. Then it just hit me. With a wide smile I cut into it. Before putting it in my mouth I looked back at him.

"Thank you so much Mark. It's true that I always wanted this."

Once I placed it in my mouth I couldn't express how happy I felt. The sickly sweet of the syrup with the mixture of the pancake. It was more than anything I could dream it would be. I shoved it in my mouth so fast that I started to choke. He handed me a glass of milk that I gulped down. It tasted so good as it washes down. Mark told me to slow down since he doesn't want to fix me. So I told him he could fix me anytime with a wink. If you all know what I mean. His friends laughed and this is my first attempt at humor. Of course Marks' face was flushed as he pouted a bit. The sound in my chest beats even louder. So I asked him about it. I'm curious about all the changes he has made for me.

"As you can see it's possible for you to eat. You'll have to use the restroom like any normal person. The only difference is that your body will push out little pieces of food. Instead of well... poo."

Ken and Felix are just chuckling in the background like high schoolers. I can't blame them for having fun.

"Anyways, as I was saying. You will feel the need to eat and use the restroom. However your body doesn't actually need it. If you don't want to eat there's a switch on your arm. I've upgraded that as well. It's hidden a lot better so you don't need clothes to hide it. I also added a realistic heart so that no one realizes your human. I've noticed that you like hearing it. If you don't want it I could always take it out."

"No I want it. It makes me feel human."

"You don't have to worry about water anymore. You can bathe and do what most humans do. I know the guys kinda messed up but they helped a lot with the repairs. They feel really bad about what happened. I'm sorry too Jack. I should have told them all about this. Your my responsibility after all."

I feel so touched that he looks sad about what happened to me. I'm the one that should be apologizing. Instead I pulled him in and started to hug him tight. A few drops of liquid fell out. This remarkable human was more than I deserved. Felix cleared his throat to ruin the moment. He also wanted to say something. This seemed a bit hard for anyone to hear. I'm the only person that feels clueless. Then he told me all about how I'm staying here with him. He'll have people over and get me socialized. I shook my head since I didn't want to leave Mark. I'd do anything to be by his side. Glancing at Mark he shooked his head. He told me he agreed with Felix and I needed to be more around people. Mark actually lived out in the country away from people.

It was more logical for me to live in the city where I could get more interactions. Despite the logic I didn't wanted to leave. I really like Felix but Mark was my home. I'll lose so much time that I could actually spend with him. Mark held my hand and told me this is what he wants. That he really cares about my growth. He wanted me to do this for him. The look in his eyes were pleading so much. There's no way I could turn him down. I'm tearful again but I tried to be strong. I'll do this just for him. He was staying the night and I could see him off in the morning. Ken actually stayed a lot longer than he should. Not the whole two months but he kept coming over to help. They were both ready to head home now that they succeeded.

It'll be hard for me to actually say goodbye to him. He told me this was only for a year. That I'll get past this and then he'll come over once in a while. I hold onto his every word as he decided to play some games. We all decided to play a shooter game. Everyone left into his virtual reality room. It's got the cool helmet and gloves you can put on. While everyone was having fun I couldn't stop thinking about him leaving me behind. I'm actually scared as one of them shoots me with a lazer gun. They go all out as I watched from the sidelines. Felix was hiding behind a building while Ken was wandering around trying to find them. Mark shot him and then went on the hunt for the last person.

That's when they both were moving. I saw that Mark was at a disadvantage. Taking in a deep breath I shouted as loud as I could, "Mark! Behind you." He turned so quickly and got him when he went around a corner. The Swedish friend started to swear and say that we're all cheaters. Especially pointed at me and said we're both conspiring against him. Ken just laughed and wanted to start up a new game. All day long we shot at each other. For awhile I started to forget all about what would happen later. It was so much fun to hang out with the people I care about the most. Even if I didn't know Ken that long I considered him my friend.

Once they were tired and I won a couple games. I didn't win the entire thing even though I wasn't exhausted. It was because they had played it so many times. I'm so gonna whoop their arses after I practice. They also had the advantage of knowing the map. If one person missed then someone else eventually got me. We went into the dinning area. It's strange to actually feel hungry. Then I realized I needed the restroom. Biting my lip it was kinda embarrassing to let them know I had to go. Felix told me where the restrooms were as I ran off. The trip took awhile since I was so amazed at my new bodily functions. I'm just like a babe that learned to go potty.

The only difference is that no one had to teach me. I already know what I'm suppose to do before hand. Like I had done it multiple times. When I got back they had lunch on the table. It was a simple ham and cheese sandwich. As I bit into it I couldn't stop savoring the taste. This time I ate much slower to enjoy it. This experience is like no other. Mark started to tell me that my taste buds were set by him. He choose what foods I would like and dislike. Most people didn't like the greens but he picked a few that I would enjoy. There was a setting to change all of that but I didn't want to touch it. I wanted to find what I liked all on my own. He also stated that my sense of taste might be different from a humans.

There's no comparison since no one is both human and machine. No one can say if I taste something exactly the same was as another. I'm hoping he succeed because I want to experience everything he does. I love everything about Mark. The way he works on machines all day. How he smiles or how any of his expressions changes. My artificial heart starts to beat fast. I'm not sure what that means. I always liked the way a human heart beats. Maybe this was a good sign. Then I felt a sharp pain beyond anything I've ever felt. Mark was leaving and I couldn't do anything about it. After lunch we decided to relax outside. His cellphone started to ring as he answered it.

The expression on his face changed rapidly. He glanced at me but still kept on talking. I'm wondering who he's talking to and what it's about. After it's over he walks over to us. At first he looks extremely serious. Ken glaces at Felix as he does the same. Mark explains that theirs a problem at one of the factories. They need his assistance right now. He knows more about them than anyone. Sure he had reliable people working there. It might take days to repair and he has to leave early to help. The tears just wouldn't stop. I couldn't say anything. Deep down I wanted to say so much. Instead he gave me a quick hug and an apology. He left without another word to his hoover car. At that moment I regretted not saying anything.

There's so much I wanted him to know. That I need him.


	7. Missing Markimoo

Three and a half years later and I'm still going strong. Mark didn't keep his promise though. I haven't seen him since he left. If I ever saw him I want to smack him in the face. The bastard lied to me. I'm still helping Felix with his inventions. Ken will visit once in a while to hang out. Since they wanted me around people I went to an actual engineering college. I made so many friends there. They were all around my age. Felix is my best friend though. Even though he considers Ken to be his best. It's understandable since they knew each other for so many years. He's so nice though and took me out to do stuff on his free time. I'm actually heading to class right at this moment. I have to meet up with Yami before I get there.

When I met him I had no idea he was friends with Mark. He told me all about how my creator has moved around a lot. It's because he has so many new clients. They are all over the place and willing to pay extra for new inventions. I'm just stuck with a homeboy that never wants to leave his house. Felix is still pretty awesome despite how much we trash talk each other. I also learned how much fun it is to say the most random shit. My speech has improved a lot. Some people noticed I was a bit odd at first. Then once I got use to people it went really well. Yami waves me over as I walked over to him. He's my only access to what's happening to Mark.

I'm a bit jealous in a way about this. I do my best not to show but he can see how much he means to me. Mark was the one person I wanted in my life so badly. Though I still wanted to punch him in the go nads. Suddenly a body was hurled into me. The guy started to apologizing profusely. A few people were playing football out in the field. No one was really paying attention to others. He helped me up and kept apologizing. I've seen them around campus before. I love meeting new people. Lately helping Felix has taken a lot of my time. There's not much to do around campus unless you wanted to study. Some people here actually came just to go on wild parties. No one questioned how I aced some of my tests. A lot of intelligent and rich people come here.

"I'm so sorry. My name is Anthony though everyone calls me Chilled. I didn't mean to accidentally hit you like that."

"Dude. It's fine. I'm a lot stronger than I look."

"Do you want to maybe join us? They might not look at it but they're not very coordinated. We could use someone who can actually throw a ball."

The three people didn't seem to like they played sports. I just laughed at this Anthony did as well. People around campus call them the Derp Crew. There actually labeled as nerds. I'd gladly join but I was in a hurry. So I told him my I.D. number before I left. In this college we all had a number. We also had a special phone to talk to other college students. I didn't even look back to see if he actually used it or not. Yami looked like he wanted to rush out ahead of me. So we both ran as fast as we could. Luckily we got inside with a minute to spare. Our teacher waited for everyone to settle down. I'm trying to ignore Yami as he passed me notes. I can collect data better than anyone.

"Can anyone tell me the answer to this question?"

Of course I raised my hand in the air and answered it all correctly. Some snobbish rich kids didn't really like me. I didn't have a background and no one knew I lived with Felix. If rumors got out I'd be really popular. Then again I would miss out on being friends with people like Yami. Him and other people that got here by just a scholarship. They were some of the nicest people I have met so far. Some of them in groups studied really hard. You can see any of them in a Library or Study Hall. After class was over I decided to go home. I have my own hoover craft that I drive everyday. At first I was intimidated since I'm scared of heights. Felix finds this strange since I'm a machine.

I'm scared of something that can destroy me and that is one of them. It's logical to be afraid of falling to your death and be smashed to ity bity bits. Humans that aren't afraid are either foolish or fearless. I like to think a bit of both. Everyone should at least be afraid of something. Even if their only programmed to feel things. I snapped out of my thoughts when Yami wanted to go grab a burger. My systems showed me it's fine so I agreed to it. In the vehicle I followed him to a fast food joint. It's a good thing I can eat or people would get suspicious. Another thing about myself is that I developed an Irish accent. If I'm different from everyone I thought I should have a reason.

Checking all the materials that Mark used on me. All of it was imported from Ireland. I think it suits me to have that origin. Sure I could have picked Swedish but I wanted my own identity. Marzia and Pewds really did adopt me like I'm like their son. Or maybe like their pet Edgar. I'm just not gonna label it because it's so damn weird. He's just my friend and that's all it should be. We landed as I went to order some food. Some of the tough jocks were there. Not everyone went there because they're intelligent. There's other colleges nearby. If you notice they went to college for sports. My model was a bit petite and scrawny. So of course they wanted to pick on me.

Yami actually looked at me a bit frightened. It's a choice for me not to hurt them. Humans are naturally wanting herd out the weak in their species. A natural animal response. Though I'm assuming their brains never evolved to be beyond animalistic behavior. One of them was Billy as he marched over to us. A large smirk on his face. He insulted our appearance and calling us dorks. Not very original and stereotypical. Then I noticed the Derp Crew walking in. I can tell from the look in their eyes they have a bit of history as well. Anthony looked tough but Billy looked steroid induced. It looked like a fight was going to happen. My friend tried to pull me away but I had enough.

"I bet you two faggots came here to 'jack' each other off under table. Hey Jack. Maybe you should join these dorks. They probably need another loser."

"Hey Billy. What is a computer term for your penis? A micro penis. While mine is to tell you to go fuck yourself and mega bit me."

Billy didn't even think and just started swinging. His friends cheered him on thinking he didn't need help. He left himself so wide open as I dodge his attacks. One good punch to his nose and he was down. It bleed profusely as everyone seemed surprised. This pissed him off as his eyes teared up. Before he could try to get another good hit. I charged at him and knocked him into the floor. Everyone started to brawl now. Thankfully it was two against four with Billy's crew being two muscle heads. Yami just tried to stay away from all the damage. I beat him almost to unconscious before I stopped. Then I helped the others.

Anthony had a split lip and someone named Galm had a black eye. They seemed proud of themselves once Billy's crew got up to leave. Before they actually left I screamed at the top of my lungs, "Hey Billy. Screw you!" The guys looked at each other and started to laughed. I just joined in and can't believe we just did that. I'm left without a scratch as Yami couldn't stop saying how cool I was. From that moment people didn't mess with me anymore. I've took on one of the strongest dudes around. Sure I'm going to get hate for doing that but I was a hero in some eyes. I finally got my cheeseburger but to go. Since I think I caused enough hassle for the people who work here.

When I tried to leave and get inside my vehicle. Anthony surprised me by stopping me. He actually wanted to try to be friends. This might not be a good idea since I don't want anyone finding out about Felix. I've even stopped going to those fancy parties that he threw. A classmate I recognized had attended once. People in the party didn't know who I was and would ask questions. This wasn't the attention that I wanted. They could get in so much trouble for letting a machine be around normal people. Now that I think about it maybe being involved in a fight wasn't such a good idea. Mark could get into trouble for my actions.

I agreed to be his friend anyways. In the back of my mind I knew I had to do everything to keep the secret. He left as I did as well. Yami talked to me while I drove. I have a phone system inside my vehicle that I use often. Then he suggested going to the mall and I refused. I'm not really feeling up to doing stuff. Not after worrying about the consequences to my actions. Instead I drove home where I know Felix might need some help. Sure enough I parked my car and a maid told me to go see him. He's covered from head to toe in grease. I can also see him sweating profusely. So I asked one of the maids to fetch some water. Felix doesn't really take care of himself when he's focused.

"So what is this thing?"

"A client wanted a machine to go on the moon. I'm actually working on this project with a few others. You might actually meet them. Or at least one of them is coming over. If he does he'll be pretty late."

I'm always so excited to meet new people. In the past I was so shy but now I'm meeting challenges head on. I changed so much and I wonder if Mark would recognize me. Shaking this sad thought away I went to work. Whatever part he needed I would go head it. Then he sent me on a task to weld some things together. Work always seems to keep my mind off him. Whenever Mark seeps into my memory I can't help but get emotional. Maybe he doesn't want me anymore. I can't imagine a good reason for him not to visit. He hasn't even called me either. His promises were all lies. When I ask Felix what he's doing he always says he doesn't know. Felix is a smart guy as he notices the strain it has on me.

Anyone with eyes can see how much I miss him. Sure maybe I've been around others so much longer. Mark was just so special to me. Nothing else made me feel this way. Then a person called as Felix used his voice to answer. A screen popped out and opened the call. Someone with a welding mask over his face waved at us. His name is Ohm or at least that's what he likes to be called. He told us that he's gonna be later than he expected. Someone else was going to be in his place first. Ohm will come over in a few days. A client had an emergency and he has to fix it. We're both a bit disappointed but understanding. We do so much to please our clients. They even use media sites to keep in contact with people.

Once I start my own company I want to get to know the people. This is actually my dream That's why I went to engineering school. I want to learn to make machines like the others. Kinda strange since I'm actually one. It doesn't matter and I'm going to follow my dream. When ever someone else questions themselves I give them the same advice. You just never know if it will happen if you never try. Anything is actually possible. I'll be the first artificial being to create my own masterpiece. I've already helped Felix and even Ken with their projects. Sometimes they took me to their clients. Just so I can see how they communicate and make agreements. You have to have some level of bargaining skills.

"Oh hey. Looks like my friend came early," said Ohm as we both turned our heads. I'm left speechless with my mouth hanging open. One of the servants was showed inside and I knew Felix gave him permission to come inside whenever he wanted. All I can do is sit there staring at him. Like I'm seeing a mirage or something. This can't be happening and I don't know what to do with myself.

I must be seeing things.


	8. Repairing a Heart

"Hello everybody. It's me. Markimoo"

The wide smile made me want to hug and punch him at the same time. I settled with staring at him like an idiot. Him and Felix greeted each other before he came over to me. I'm feeling very self conscious when he looks at me. "Hi Mark," I said shyly as he pulls me in for a spine breaking hug. He's smiling and seems to act like nothing happened. Then I snapped out of my awkwardness and finally pull back. All those angry emotions built up at very moment. Winding my fist back I punched him. Felix gasped somewhere behind me. It felt satisfying after the empty promise he made. All those years I waited for him to come back. No reasoning behind it and yet he expects me to be happy. Well screw all that because I'm just pissed.

"Why didn't you keep your promise? Didn't you miss me? Didn't you care about me?" I asked as my voiced trailed off. Then my face felt wet from the tears. Mark looked at me in shock but then to an understanding.

"I wanted to see you. I just didn't want you to grow dependent on me. I did miss you though. You big baby."

"Well you're a stupid head."

"Oh yeah? Well If I'm stupid then that makes you an even bigger ignoramus," he stick his tongue out at me as I chuckled. Using my sleeves I wiped the tears away. He could have at least given me card. Mark missed all my birthdays and all my first experiences. Going to college was very nerve wrecking and his support would have been nice. From the weirdest greeting Felix cleared his throat to get our attention. He showed him the invention we're all working on. It was necessary to have him because he had a different understanding. Plus the extra labor is nice. I'm useful though since I can work a lot longer. The only negative is that I lacked the experience. Felix is always teaching me things that a book simply can't.

Mark looked over the base of what we have. He made a few suggests for us. Then he decided we should all go eat. We both knew that the two of us needed a bath. Especially Felix who looks like he came out of a mud hole. So I left to my room and started to strip out of my clothes. There's a knock on the door as I asked who it was. It was only Mark as I let him come inside. He stares at me as I take off all my clothes. Some reason it was kinda weird but he already made me. Mark would already know every angle of my body. This was probably good for any future repairs. I'm sure he showed Felix my designs. I mean I see some of the emails he has sent. The temptation was to strong and I actually hacked in to see them.

"I need to take a shower. Do you need something?"

"I was gonna ask you now but maybe after the project," said Mark as he held my hand. I'm not really sure why my face was flushed. I mean it's not unusual for humans to touch to get attention.

"Sean. I'm really sorry. I got really busy on my new design. It's not an excuse but I want to make it up to you."

His thump was caressing my hand in a loving gesture. It made me suck in a breath and stare at it. "I really care about you Sean," he said as he left the room. My artificial heart was beating rapidly. I'm not really sure what all of that actually meant. I take in a deep breathe and let it out. It's something Yami told me that actually calms humans. It doesn't seem to work like it does on them. However it does give the pause I need to think. Then I stepped into the shower and started to take a bath. I can already tell it's going to be a long day. After I finished and got dressed. My feet lead me over to the dinning room. Everyone was there as I felt hungry. The maids were placing down plates for us as the meals were getting ready.

Felix was just showing off since we had a guest. He's probably more into junk food than anyone I know. Whenever possible I would cook for him and Marzia. She actually came over to join us. Unlike him she's very sweet and always polite. There's moments I hear her screaming at him for something he did. I can't believe I walked into him wearing her high heels. While she was scolding him the whole time. From what I learned Felix is very odd. This was a nice comparison to myself since I'm unique. A couple of odd balls in a house can make anyone crazy. Marzia has gotten upset with me. It doesn't take much for her to forgive though. Deep down she's a sweetie pie.

Our first dish looked like something food eats. A lot of vegetables and some sauce on top. It's a small portion like all the rich people eat. I'm very sure Marzia wanted these because Felix made a face when she wasn't looking. I chuckle to myself as Mark had a wide smile. Turning down my taste buds I just ate them like a pro. Felix was pretending to enjoy them. Though I could tell he was feeding it to Edgar under the table. Mark kinda ate it with a bored look on his face. No one enjoyed it as much as Marzia I guess. The next course was a small thing of fish. My stomach was grumbling because my lunch wasn't enough. I can eat like a pig if I let myself. It's wasteful since I don't even need food.

Then another plate of some nice looking pasta came up. This was the best one even after the desert came up. It was a thing of sugar free jello since she was watching her calorie intake. After dinner we all excused ourselves back into the work space. Instead of actually going there Felix wanted to escape the house. Making sure to pay off the maids we got into Mark's car. This was so that she doesn't notice his is gone. From what I know Felix's car has an actual tracker on it. Mostly because he got lost one time. His excuse was that she was crazy and wanted tabs on him.. We head off to have fun since this might be the only time. I'm getting my summer break but it only lasts a week.

I'll be in trouble if I don't do a little bit of studying. Then again it doesn't take long to memorize things. Ten minutes is all I need to analyze a chapter and remember it forever. I'm sure there's some humans that wish they had that capability. We all get into a bar as we settled down. There's quite a few people as I got myself a beer. Mark has to take special pills to consume alcohol. You'd think in our century something would be invented to prevent it. It has to do something with his liver I think. Where it can't break down the chemicals in it and making it poisonous. He could get be taken to the hospital if he's not careful. Felix got himself his favorite rum and coke. Looks like he's got the relaxing part down.

I'm taking a few sips since I've never had alcohol before. Probably wouldn't affect me since I'm a machine. I watch Mark's intake very carefully. He could be in dire trouble if he over does it. Not watching my other friend as he gets very inebriated. Going into the dance floor he's dancing scandalous with another female. Making my way over I had to drag him away. He complained but I'm a lot stronger than him. Soon he's a bit dizzy as I take him to the restroom. Hearing him puke into the oval porcelain wasn't my idea of a good time. Mark came in to check on us. As we looked at each other we had a silent agreement. Once he rinsed his mouth with some water and some gum from his pocket.

We all left back to the car. Felix was very against going back home. Instead we drove over to a park so he can sober up first. Mark actually left to go get some water for him. I'm left with a drunk friend wondering how I got myself in this position. It's just the two of us as I look up at the stars. Then when I glanced at him he started to tear up. The words were incoherent at first. A lot of babble as I rubbed his back. I'm surprised as he spilled his feelings. Him and Marzia wasn't doing to well. She seemed to be losing interest. Especially since he's so busy with projects. For a month I did realize they didn't have time for each other. Felix would lock himself in what I like to call his 'dungeon'.

Many days he would stay down there and just work. I've always respected his dedication. Now his relationship was breaking apart and he didn't know what to do. That's why he wanted to get away from the house. "Sean. Am I doing every wrong? Am I a bad fiance?" he asked with his eyes puffy and still dripping with tears. It hurt so much to see him like this. Bringing him close I hugged him like he was fragile. Mark came back but looked puzzled. Then he had an expression that made me confused. Felix's head was in my chest so he couldn't see him crying. If I didn't know better I'd say Mark looked upset. I'm rubbing my friends back as he drenched my shirt.

"What are you two doing?" asked Mark angrily and folding his arms.

"I'm just comforting him. What's your deal? His relationship is falling apart," I argued back but the I noticed Felix started to cry again at my words, "Oh god Felix. I'm sorry. I mean you and Marzia can figure something out."

Mark's expression softened from looking at his broken friend. We stayed here while as he drank some water. It took hours but we convinced him to get back in the car. He told us that he wanted the time back where they were both madly in love. Now he could tell in his heart that it wasn't working. Felix was gonna give up and talk to her in the morning. This was probably for the best to tell his feelings. I'm worried how this will affect him. Once Marzia moves out and they go through the process. It will affect everything around us. I depend on him for a lot of things. Like I need his teachings and his friendship. We got to the house quietly. She appeared anyways and was angry.

When Marzia started yelling so did Felix. It was a shouting match that didn't do any good. So I tried to convince him to go to his room. Instead he seemed determined to argue with her. Marzia was actually the first to ask to break up. The room grew quiet as his eyes widen. Felix started to calm down and just stare at her. He clenched his fist and saying this was her fault. This only made her point out his flaws. They were going back and forth as I had enough. I told Mark to take Felix to his room. Then I marched over to Marzia. She looked worried about what I'll do. Unlike Felix I was still just a machine to her. Politely I told her that Felix is just drunk. I wanted her to talk to him in the morning.

Marzia nodded her head with a sad expression. I'm worried about what tomorrow brings. If Felix will stable for the project. Because we all sure as hell needed him for it. He's crafted most of the things for it. Mark is a smart man but we needed the lead engineer for the job. Speaking of the man he came back over to me. Felix was fast asleep in bed. I'm feeling relieved and finally relaxing. The stress was actually getting to me. He gave me a heart warming smile. We had a lot of work to do tomorrow. Maybe we can start around lunch time to get over what happened. For now we headed to our own beds. Before I could reach it he wanted to talk to me. This catches my curiosity. I wonder what's so important that we can't talk in the morning.

"Jack. You look tired. Maybe I'll ask later."

"No I'm okay. Tell me now."


	9. Necessary Answer

"I want you to move in back with me."   
At first I was startled and then happy. Then quickly I remembered something. I'm still in College and it's my last year. When I told him about it he told me he needed me. After we help out this moon project he needed an assistant he can trust. I bit my lip as I thought about it. Mark told me to give him an answer after we're done. As he left I got ready for bed. Inside my PJ's I couldn't stop thinking about it. Moving back in was a dream come true. Though I also wanted to finish my classes. Sure I could possibly become an Engineer without it. For once in my life I could accomplish something. Then look back and remember what I've done. I finally started to shut down my systems. Tomorrow was going to be a long day and I had to think about it all some other time.

Later I'm in the Felix's work space. We already ate breakfast and looked forward to starting. Felix actually looked pretty terrible. I know him very well and work was the distraction he wanted. I'll talk to him about it all later. She actually left last night and packed her stuff. Marzia moved back in with her parents. I'm upset that she didn't actually talk with him. My closest friend was hurting so much and there wasn't a thing I could do about it. Mark kept giving him worried glances. Not that I could blame him but I'm sure Felix didn't want pity. I pretend nothing happened as we weld some metal together. As we worked for an hour a call came up. It was someone I've never seen before.

"Hey Felix. Ohm contacted me. I'll come over sometime tonight to help out. He told me once he heard I was in the area. I'm just picking up some equipment."

"Thanks. Any help is amazing."

"Are you okay Felix? You look like you didn't sleep. Your eyes are all puffy."

"A lot happened last night. I'll tell you later."

"All right. Bye Felix. Bye Felix's friends," he waves at us as the call ends. I'm wondering who that is as I asked him. His name was Adam but everyone called him Nanners. Unlike an engineer he was a demolition expert. It kinda surprised me but he told me that we could use the extra help. We worked until I decided we should take a break. Felix wanted to keep working but I'm dragging his ass away from it. Lately I noticed that Mark has been silent. When I lived with him he was the most talkative person ever. In the living room we ate a sandwich with some chips. When my Swedish friend left to get something I leaned towards him.

"Mark? Is there something on your mind?"

"Hmm? Oh no. Nothing."

"Are you sure? You know you can talk to me about anything."

"I keep thinking about what we need to install. It's going to be a difficult three weeks."

My breathe hitched as my eyes widen. I didn't know Felix invited him to stay for that long. That meant he cleared his schedule for this. It's a silly thought but I almost thought he came for me. Of course this wasn't so I felt a little disappointed. Mark just wanted to work on the project to help a friend. A sudden pain hit my chest that left me confused. He glanced at me as I made a fake smile. This wasn't a convincing one as I wondered why. Usually I'm good at making them. It's like he can make me actually do the simplest of errors. Felix came back and looked teary eyed. I could tell he had been crying. He was on the phone with Marzia. She wouldn't take him back. Just seeing him like this I couldn't take it anymore.

"It's going to be okay," I said as I hugged him. In my arms he felt to fragile. Then I noticed the look in Mark's eyes before they soften. I'm still unsure why he looks like that. Like he doesn't like me touching Felix. Mark then came over and wrapped his arm around both of us. This made my friend ball his eyes out from feeling so lucky to have us. Once he calmed down I decided that we might want to work again. Sure it seems strange that I'm not taking him to do something else. Like play video games or something. I just knew what he needed right now. He wanted to bury himself in work and I'll let him do it. We got back in and started to look over the plans.

All night we worked until we had an announcement from one of the maids. His friend Adam was heading his way. So we went to clean up our greasy selves. From what I've heard he's actually popular himself. Mainly because his friendly attitude and had many good friends. There's a few rumors though. I can't wait to see what he's actually like. In a fresh set of clothes and a quick shower. I'm ready to take on anything. As I ran down the steps I saw him chatting with his friend. Adam gave him a quick hug. That's when I heard him talking about his girlfriend. "Man. I'm sorry to hear that. You two were an awesome couple," he replied and actually looked sad about it. Then he started to talk about the prank he did on someone. This seemed to brighten up Felix's mood.

"I just hit my head set and yelled 'bombs away!' You should have seen the look on his face. It was like he was having a heart attack. He really thought I'd blow up the place with him next to it," giggled Adam as he seemed very mischievous.

His over exaggerate facial expressions were nice as well. After all those years living with humans I think I learned pretty well. The first months of going there was rough. People noticed I was mostly dead panned. It took making friends and learning how they reacted. I also learned to joke around and relax. Sure I may have actual emotions and all. Doesn't mean I knew how to be one hundred percent human. Just relaxing and being myself was all it actually took. Adam looked like a kid in a candy store. He had to touch and play with everything. Some of the stuff he didn't know what it was. I'm starting to wonder if this was the right man for the job. Felix tried to reassure me that he was. So I'll trust his judgement and get back to work.

He told me that a lot of people would show up for this. All the equipment had to be able to be dismantled. Then put back together on the moon. It's easier said than done. I'm hoping the friends are really friendly. This was Felix we're talking about so I'm less nervous. Mark actually knew them as well. Some of them he had heard about and haven't actually worked with. I'm wondering how he's getting all the funding for a bunch of people. The benefactor must be pretty rich. Then we tried to figure out how to fill it up with oxygen once it filled up. Once thing about Nanners is that he knew all about the gases. He worked with them a lot as he worked on the pump system. Now I see why we actually needed him.

After three hours of work someone called up. It's Ohm and several people around him. They would be showing up tomorrow. Just seeing them brought of my anxiety. So the introductions were laid out. I even introduced myself to be polite. One of them was Minx as I just realized. This brought a smile on my face as I greeted. Maybe this wouldn't be such a bad thing. Once the call was over Adam suggested throwing a party. Just for their arrival of course. Felix agreed to it since he needed a break. I've only got one week off before I go back to studying for the finals. While everyone worked I did something easier. Just welding some pieces together while downloading all the pages into my memory. That way I can know everything and get back after I attend classes.

The fact that a machine was working under their noses was kinda funny. At least to Mark who nudged me. We both smiled together as he looked over my work. It's done perfectly without any help. Once I see it being done I can actually do it myself. With my eyes I can scan over the process. Mark leaned in to whisper in my ear, "Are you doing okay?" It was a simple question but it sent chills down my spine. I nodded my head as he chuckled. I'm always feeling awkward around him. There shouldn't be a reason for it. This just happens as I laugh from nervousness. Maybe spending time away from him for so long done it's damage. I don't even know if he's the same Mark that I remember.

We set the flooring on the base. It was so hard to figure out how it would be taken apart afterwards. Then Felix and Mark argued over it. Adam just watched from the side and amused. I'm listening to both points of the argument. "Felix is right. We need to create hinges in certain places. So they can be folded," I said as Mark just threw his arms up in frustration. He didn't like me taking up his side. Though really I'm just going for the more reasonable solution. When these pieces get onto the moon someone will weld them together. I was set out to cut sheets of metal. Then I notice the two whispering. Thinking on it after everything that's happened for me. Even though Mark had given me life.

If anything happens I would take steps to protect Felix. I'm wondering if that's why he seems so jealous. Then I'm wondering if I misunderstand something. Mark didn't have a reason to have that emotion with me. After all I'm just some machine. He didn't know me for that long anyways. It could be based on that fact he crafted me. Looking back on data he'd be my father of some sort. That's a weird thought that I didn't like. Even if that's true he didn't have any parental emotions towards me. Humans were so difficult to understand. Being one of them almost seemed impossible. So far we created some of the flooring. Maybe about half of it from taking no breaks. Adam was the one that actually suggested needing one.

My power cells were low and everyone was tired. It was dinner time as we got ready to head out. Felix would just take us to some restaurant. Not a fast food place but nothing extremely fancy. I got dressed in my usual attire with my cap. He's always thought it's silly but I liked it. We found a place that wasn't to busy. We got seated right away as we got out meals. I'm up for some actual meat. Must be something Mark is into and he put it into my program. While he was gone I did do some upgrades. My taste buds were actually pretty dull. Now I can taste to the full potential. I got myself a lemon lime soda as we looked over the menu. Since I didn't want to bother my time reading the menu. Using my scanner I went over it quickly to pick something.

"Felix. They have a patty melt. I'm sure you want that."

"Oh thanks Jack. I always don't know what I want in places like these."

Mark is having the look again. One that I don't actually know. He actually looks kinda sad mixed with something else. It only happens when me and Felix are friendly. I'm not sure what he expects. I've spent so much time with my Swedish friend. We all made our orders as we waited for it to arrive. Adam was telling us more stories. Mostly about buildings he destroyed and what explosive he used. During the whole time Mark was strangely silent. I can't help but feel like it was my fault. So then I strike up a conversation with him. He looked surprised but then smiled at me. His mood improved when we talked about past projects. The places he traveled and the clients he meet.

Of course I'm sad that I couldn't be there.


	10. Who do I need?

"Look out!"

A loud voice screamed as I ran for it. All day everyone was tired and working on the new project. There was other people that I barely knew. I'm the only person that reacted as I ran with sheer speed. Metal pipes dropped and headed straight towards someone. The weight of it and the blows of it ran down on me. At first I didn't feel anything as I laid on top of the other person. It grew deathly silent before I could concentrate on the person underneath me. Sark looked shocked and I thought it was out of me saving him. Then my eyes followed where they stared. In my arm was one of the pipes. I'm a machine so I didn't bleed. The wires were sticking out in places. He was probably in shock as someone helped drag him out from underneath.

Other people helped pulled the heavy weight off my back. It took one piece at a time. Once I'm free my arm was a mess. Most of the people seemed surprised. Then the pain started rush in as I screamed. It surprised me as this sensation was unfamiliar. I didn't like this as my eyes water. Felix rushed to my side and tried to shut if off. The problem was that my arm with the switches was the one that was damaged. He tried to calm me down while I panicked. People were asking him questions but then I ran out of the room. I knew he's chasing after me but I'm faster. Soon I left into my room as I cry in pain. It didn't take him long to find me. He knew me really well.

"Everything is going to be okay Sean. I'm just going to access the main data base in your back."

"No. Mark said I can only let him do it."

"Please Sean. You can trust me."

I really did trust him as I turned around. Usually Mark turns off the pain mechanism before accessing that back. I'm sure there's a reason as he pry it open. The pain was expected but I didn't feel any. Instead a rush of information confronted me. It was a lot to bare as he turned off the pain. Then he quickly closed it as he promised. Seems like it wasn't pain that Mark turned off before. I'm wondering what all that data was. As soon as it was opened it was quickly gone. Now all those engineers and other professionals knew something was up. Maybe they knew I was an actual machine. This is a problem that scared me. I'm not use to not knowing an outcome.

"What's going to happen to me?"

Even when I asked he didn't know what I meant. Then I explained everything. Felix held my hand and told me to trust Mark. That he's a smart man and would take care of it. This calmed me a little. Though I'm worried about being tested on. I've seen files of experimentation. Sure I'm not really alive but I don't want to be a lab rat. Humans wouldn't be just satisfied with data from a spreadsheet. He told me to stay there as he was going to get the equipment. The whole time I wondered what I should do. If I ran away now nothing bad could happen to me. though the damaged arm was a bit of a give away. I could however dismantle it and cover it up.

No one would suspect anything afterwords. People have missed limbs before. Though with technology of today it wasn't very common. Felix came back with a spare arm and some tools. He got to work as I watched him carefully. That way I can do the process myself. The part was taken out and he was careful with the outer silicon. Once he finished putting it back together. My worries have doubled. I don't know if I should stay anymore. If I wanted my chance I could do it right now. Felix looked relieved and smiled at me. Then I thought about how betrayed he would fell. One person already left him. With me gone he would have no one. I couldn't exactly do that to him. He let me calm down before we left.

We headed towards the dinning area as everyone was there. The people didn't have any high society manners. Like you would see at an invitation to an Aristocrat's dinner party. It was a free for all with the food piled in the middle. Mark smiled at me and patted a seat next to him. I followed his example and still feeling nervous. One of the guys spoke up as everyone took notice that the arm was back in place. "Thanks for saving me back there. You sure are lucky to be working for Felix. He can really make the best artificial limbs. Sorry for seeming surprised. I didn't know you were an amputee," he said as it left me surprised.

Then I relaxed knowing that Mark came up with a good lie. Everyone ate as I didn't feel that hungry. So I ate a little and then excused myself. Someone else did as I headed to the restroom as I got in so did the other person. When I looked it was only Adam. As he looked at me curiously. "I know those metal pipes. That was more than a normal person should be able to handle. What are you exactly?" The question lingered as I didn't know how to answer. This person was surely smart as he stared at my repaired arm. It wouldn't even look like anything was attached. My arm was still hot from the silicon being heated and to be cooled down. That was there would be no visible line from it was cut.

"I don't know what you mean."

"I think you do," he said as he stepped closer. I'm not feeling comfortable and the bathroom in my private room seems more appealing right now. So I left in a hurry as I rushed out. The others will probably think my speed was due to adrenaline from the moment. I'm not even sure how everyone bought it. Because having tons of metal pipes rain on you should've hurt any normal person. When I went inside I went over to the bathroom. It had mirrors on both sides. I inspected my back to see nothing wrong. I'll have to be sure no one else sees that. This Adam was trouble and who knew who else he'll tell.

Sure people wouldn't believe him. It wouldn't take much to take curiosity to the next level. I'll watch my back and tell Felix when I get the chance. Then I thought about something Mark had asked. This has been on my mind for awhile. I'm sure he still expects an answer. Eventually I went back into the work room and worked by myself. Mark walked in and tried to talk me into doing something else. I'm tempted but Felix needs my help. He told me that he need a break. That someone else joining him would make him feel less lonely. This made my decision as I followed him. On his phone he texted Felix as we left. Maybe for once I can have a proper break.

We got into his car as I wondered where we're going. It seemed like we flew for a long time before we got somewhere. I was expecting something big but it's just the movies. He bought us tickets as we went to the snack bar. Mark bought us some drinks and popcorn. My eyes lingered at the display of candy. They all look pretty tasty as he got me one. There was already some people sitting down as we got seats. I don't even know what movie. Though this is relaxing and a nice change. I've been so busy that I don't take the time to relax. Seems like the past three years were spent on trying to gain knowledge. Some explosions and car chases made it even better. There was even a part we both laughed at.

Once it was over and our bellies full of junk food. Mark lead me out and back into the car. It was just starting to get dark. He drove over to a factory. This left me feeling confused. Then I noticed the name as I looked for information. He owned this place as I'm wondering why we're here. As we stepped in it was full of large bulky machinery. It was making stuff as I watched. Then I realized it was making machines. This made me really uncomfortable as he noticed. I still followed as he lead me around. It was like a big creepy tour that I didn't want to be part of. He stopped at the start of it. It was making the inner frames. This was something that was most likely inside me. If he was trying to tell me I'm not alive he really shouldn't.

"Why am I here?"

"I wanted to show you my passion. This was one of the things I wanted. Something I thought was impossible to have. A place that built something to help people. Those robots you see are used to help those who can't help themselves. Whenever it's just simple tasks like doing laundry. Or helping the blind to a shopping center. You Jack are my next step. I always wanted to help people. With you there's no boundaries I can't cross," said Mark with so much emotion in his eyes. He really did seem grateful for what he head. Then he looked at me like I'm the reason he had all of it. So I smiled and realized I misunderstood.

"You made me Mark. I should be flattered."

"I might have created you Jack. You're the reason I have a purpose."

Those words hit hard as I felt chocked up. He held my shoulder as he looked at me with pride. That's something I've always wanted. Then he asked me to move back in with him. My smile fell as I stared back. This was the actual real reason. Mark wanted me to drop my studies for himself. I'm walking backwards and shaking my head. He told me it was my decision to come with him. I'm happy he said all those things. I can't express how much they meant to me. Though I realize I can't go back with him. Even if his whole reason was to convince me to come back. There's a reason I attended college. Sure him and Felix never finished it. This was something I wanted to do.

"I can't. I want to finish college."

"You don't have to finish. Jack. You could work for me. I have a ni-"

"No Mark. I want to be independent. Just like you wanted me to be."

Mark looked surprised and then disappointed in my answer. I'm wondering why it's so important for him to get me to leave so soon. A few more months shouldn't be so bad. He let out a deep sigh and accepted my answer. I've expected a bit of a fight. The drive back was a bit awkward. I did thank him for a nice night out. Though by now it wasn't as nice as before. As he drove I couldn't help but wonder if I made the right choice. Maybe he really did need help. So it's possible I could talk Felix to helping him. I don't even know why it was to be me. Then I thought about Felix has told me before. Mark doesn't like working with others.

This was true as he worked on a section without anyone's help. Once in a while I'd step in and lend him a hand. He never accepted it from anyone else. I let out a sigh and feeling a little bad. There's no reason to feel upset with him. When he just wanted someone he felt comfortable with to help him. Mark should also understand that I can't drop everything for him. When he parked and got out. I noticed he seemed sad the whole time. Not that I could blame him. A pain lingered in my chest all the while. In the past I would've done anything he said. Shows how much I've changed in the past years. We went back inside and noticed everyone heading to bed. It's a bit early but everyone is tired.

I'm not tired myself since I need less sleep. Fatigue hit him a he went to bed. We wished each other goodnight as he left. A part of me felt lonely. Even being around Felix all day didn't make me feel like that. So I left for the gaming room to clear my head. Instead of a fancy gaming system that would let me in a virtual world. I settled with something more basic. The controller in my hands as I blew some steam. It wasn't like me to ponder over past events. This was a very human behavior. Again I had to remind myself I'm just a replication. In all those years I never felt more alone. I had the opportunity to be with him again. For once I didn't take it.

I'm wondering if I actually need Mark.


	11. Graduation

All my systems were rebooting. Once I woke up I felt confused. The last thing I remember is heading to my graduation. Some months have passed and I was finally getting my diploma. Though truthfully it would be sent through the mail. I'm trying to move my arms but nothing is working. Then I shouted as I glanced down at myself. The limbs were disconnected as the chest cavity area was open up. On a table it was tilted upwards slightly for display. I'm frightened as I can see my artificial heart pumping away. The wires were out for anyone to see. As I tried to cry none of them came out. Probably because they took that away as well. There's metal cables running through the back. Just to hold the body on to the table.

Shaking slightly I tried to tell myself I'll be okay. Some footsteps could be heard walking down the staircase nearby. I instantly recognized who it was. Adam smiled at me as he grabbed some tools. The others I had no clue. Most likely they wanted to experiment on me. Like I'm some lab rat but instead it's to learn the mechanical parts in my body. Even with me struggling I couldn't get out. The sharp looking object was inching closer. Like it would saw me in half. I panicked and screamed for help. This only made them laugh even more. As the cool metal hit my skin I could feel everything. I'm getting hysterical it pierced through the false skin. It was removing everything as I started to scream.

"Sean. Sean wake up!"

"F-Felix?"

Tears were running down my face as he tried to calm me down. Anyone would think a machine wouldn't have nightmares. He held me and told me soothing words. Almost like a lullaby as he stroked my head. Once I calmed down he asked me about it. At first I was hesitant but then I told him everything. Except for the part about Adam. I don't think he'd appreciate me thinking that way about one of his friends. He told me everything would be okay as we sat like that for awhile. It was calming until he pulled away. Then he got me to get dressed. Today was the day of my graduation. It's a huge achievement and he's so proud of me. A part of me wishes that Mark would be there. Instead he told me he was to busy to show up.

I'm extremely sad about it but at least I had my friends. I grab some clothes to put underneath and then my cap and gown. Felix had me pose for the camera before we left. He even had a maid take one with me and him. Inside I'm nervous and giddy. I'll be the first person to graduate in a long time. Something he doesn't regret not doing but still is proud of me. Marzia never tried to get back together with him. It's a shame but they would find someone else. I don't blame anyone in particular. I've liked them both in their own special way. The reason I attached myself to Felix is our common interest. That and the fact that he never saw me as a machine. I'm always the friend and family he ever wanted. Maybe Mark leaving me behind wasn't so bad.

After all it meant I made a ton of new experiences on my own. Felix wanted me to hurry up as I rushed out. We got into his limo as his chauffeur drove off. He decided to go fancy since it's out big day. No one knew I was living with the famous Felix Kjellberg. The renounced engineer the designed so many things in our daily lives. People would be envious while others would push me away. Not that I could blame them. They probably think I got to where I am because of him. Going for the honest route I worked hard for my degree. As we landed the people recognized him. A lot of people approached us and wanted our attention. There was two body guards for him just in case. In the past he was mobbed once. He wanted to extra precaution right now.

People were staring at us and I couldn't help but hear what they're saying. No one actually really knew me. Especially the popular rich kids that never bothered. Now a group of them headed towards us. Mostly to chat with 'Pewds' though he didn't bother much with conversation. Inside I was smiling that he didn't care for people like that. He's the weird and quirky person I lived with. I had to separate because I had to wait in a line. They were separated from honors to regular ones. Since I wanted to be normal I didn't try for anything extra. On purpose I would get questions incorrectly. It took hours before we were seated. Then I noticed Felix waving at me. I made sure he grabbed a tracking device for me to find. My processor can find it easily.

"WOooo Jack! Knock them dead."

I'm waving at him as people were called. My heart hammering as people shook hands and grabbed their plaque. It doesn't have the actual diploma inside. Just something to place it in. Someone nudged me and asked about Pewds. They wondered how I knew him. Most people stared at me with interest. Then I placed my hands above my head and got comfortable. As I relaxed I told them it wasn't any of their business. I'm probably being a huge douche but I don't care. After all these people never cared about me in the past. Then I saw Yami go up as I untangled myself. "Yay Yami! You go buddy!" I screamed as he shouted for me to quiet down. I'm laughing because he was almost just as loud. Eventually it would be my turn.

I walk up the steps and waiting like the rest. Once my name was called I smiled out to the crowd. Then my eyes wanted to bulge. Right next to Felix was the last person I thought would show up. Mark was waving and cheering along with him. As I grabbed my plaque I couldn't help but take large strides. The very person I wanted absolute recognition from was right here. Even with Felix right there I could help but keep making glances. When I sat down I even went to look to make sure he was actually there. No one could blame me for being surprised and happy. Once everyone was called we could leave. I'm heading out the back so we could meet up. Around the limo was so many people. It might be hard to pull out.

Felix quickly hopped in as I followed him. Sitting in the back I gave him a quick hug. Then Mark got in and gave me a second surprise. He hugged me as I went limp. When he pulled back he gave me a wide smile. "You doofus. You told me you wouldn't show up," I said as I hit him lightly this time. Then he told me he canceled a large project so he could make it. I'm surprised since he always puts that as his highest priority. Mark seems more energetic than the last time I saw him. Two of the most important people in my life were on either side of me. Now that graduation was out of the way I didn't have an excuse. I'm sure he still wants me to move in with him. Then my smile fell as I looked at Felix. He'll be all alone for now on.

I'm trying to seem cheerful during the ride home. Felix was chatting away about the work he's doing. The moon project was shorter than anyone expected. Probably because I moved it along in top speed. Most of them thought it was because I was young and energetic. Only one person was obviously suspicious in my eyes. As we got home I relaxed. Mark had the maids put away his stuff. His car came back on autopilot. Something he had designed himself. It was cheaper to craft your own car then buy one. Then again not everyone could make a hoover car. Felix got some cake as I smiled at it. It's my favorite treat to eat. He also had some ice cream on the side for me to dig in. We ate as they kept talking.

"Hey Jack. Are you ready to move in with me?"

That's when I choked on my cake and drank a bit of water before speaking, "I haven't thought about it actually. Plus I have to ask Felix."

It's like I'm asking my parent for permission. The truth is that the fact that I need to know he'll be okay. That's when Felix gave me a huge grin before patting my back. He told me he was planning for awhile. Mark and him had been talking about it while I studied. Those two timing bastards. I should have known they would do something like this. Plan things without asking me first. Apparently we'll all go ahead and move in with Mark. He had a new place in the city. Felix wanted to get away from the old memories. I felt bad for him and understand completely. Especially being heart broken over everything. Marzia leaving him did make him depressed. If only I knew how to repair a broken heart. It's not like a machine where you can just replace it.

He gave me a sad smile as I knew he was thinking about it. So I decided to get ready to pack after I'm done eating. They told me I could start tomorrow but I didn't want to wait. Felix wanted to move on and I wanted the same for him. While we're away the place would get sold. He already bough a place next to Mark's. Most likely so that he had a place to visit sometime. Still it would be lonely to not have any body with you. When I went to my room Mark helped me pack. I didn't want to trouble him but he didn't mind. Mostly he thought I was doing it to see him again. Actually when I think about it I didn't need Mark. Sure I would get excited and wanted him around. Though I knew I just wanted his recognition. Maybe eventually I'll start to get attached again.

Anything could possibly happen. He seemed happy about the prospects of starting over. We'll still be in the city so we can be around other people. Mark is an introvert so he usually wasn't around other people. There's also the fact that he didn't like to be touched. He did give me permission because when I helped him. It required a lot of hand touching. Sometimes he would hug me intentionally. Maybe he really did like me in a way. My face flushed a little as he rose a brow. "What are you smiling about?" he questioned as I shook my head and just said, "It's nothing." Most likely he didn't believe me but I didn't care. Starting fresh is probably good for everyone. I sent a message to everyone letting them know I'm moving.

Yami was the most surprised about the move. He wanted to see me one last time before I left. So I invited him over without even thinking. I even informed one of the maids on a message. The perk of being a machine. Mark noticed me blanking out when I do things online. My eyes go dull as I do something. He had packed some of my shirts before asking. Then I just told him as he told me to message Felix. That hadn't occurred to me as I hurried and did that. Though I knew he wouldn't actually mind. Thinking about it Yami has never been to my place. That's because I didn't want anyone knowing about Felix. He saw me walk inside with him. So he probably knew where Felix lived. Everybody pretty much knew actually.

When he came over he couldn't stop gawking at everything. I couldn't help but laugh at his expression. We played games and then he saw Mark. They chatted a bit as I couldn't help but feel something. Mark must have given him permission as well. Yami would laugh and pat his shoulder. My stomach felt funny as I looked away. I'm a little confused as this emotion. I've never felt it before actually. So then I asked him to leave politely. It was getting late after all. He actually wanted to stay the night. Felix came over and thought it was a good idea. The whole time I was feeling a little upset. Though I tried my best not to show it. In the end he forgot about something he had to go. As Yami left I felt some relief. Then I realized how rude I was. Just because he was hanging out with Mark mostly doesn't mean I should behave this way.

Was there a reason for me to act this way?


	12. Where am I?

Slowly waking up I expected to be at our new home. The trip was long on the plane and I'm the only one not use to traveling. That's when I realized I wasn't in a normal room. It had mechanical parts around me. This reminded me of the nightmare I had once. Before the graduation as fear crept down my spine. Getting up from the medical table I moved around the room. My body had only has a gown as I tried to figure out where I am. It had a creepy vibe and the whole room wasn't lit up. The first thing I did was look for a light switch. It was more pleasant with the whole place illuminated. No one was around as I glanced at all the tools. This place looked like it was used to manufacture machines. Kinda like myself as I noticed the mechanical arms and legs. Then a voice boomed and alerted me.

"I see you're awake. I'll be right down to assist you."

"Who is this?"

I asked the question but it was already gone. I'm panicking and not knowing what to do. If only Felix or Mark was here to help me. The door opened as I prepared myself for the worst. Instead a human like machine appeared in front of me. He had an oval looking white metal over his face. His eyes could be seem from the holes in it. Perhaps I was dreaming and I'd wake up anytime soon. Then he told me to sit down so he could do a scan. No one is touching me until I get some answers. He explained that I was damaged during a trip outside. I'm not really sure what could have done enough damage to myself. It's not like I was easy to hurt. Mostly he wanted to know my last memories. As I told him I noticed he seemed unsure of how to act around me.

"From what I can tell you don't remember me. Luckily I know things from what you have told me. Seems like the incident has damaged your processor far from what I imagined. I tried my best but I still lack the data you have acquired by working along side two well known engineers."

"Who are you exactly? And Why am I here?"

"My name is Cry. We were both sent out to get supplies but then got attacked by robotic machinery, called the rebellion. They want to destroy all organic life form because of some corrupt data established by someone that had no prior knowledge on the effects it could cause."

"Wait. Are you saying there's machines killing people?"

"That's correct."

Cry tried to explain everything to me as best as he could. Apparently I lost five years of memory. That doesn't seem enough time to devastate the whole country. Someone created some machines that would be the next weapon. They were designed to eliminate any threat to civilization. For some reason it decided that humans were a threat. More than one was crafted and it hacked into the systems. Soon all machines tried to kill humans. The whole time I'm thinking I'll just wake up. That I just graduated and started to live my life with two important people. I wonder who would create such a monster. He linked a cable over to me but I was hesitant to accept it.

Cry showed me memories of these machines killing people. Even how we traveled to a store to get supplies. Then a machine was hiding in the rubble as he spotted it. Before we knew it we were getting shot at. He ran over with me to some where then the film ended. That's when he explained that he would capture our experiences on our trips. Sadly they were damaged and weren't much help. I wish I could watch everything so I knew what I missed. So I sat there trying to absorb everything I knew. Cry was someone I went on a trip with. He's a machine kinda like myself. Probably someone Mark created to assist me. It kinda sadden me to think he would do that. Especially since he told me I was a unique creation.

"Who is your creator?"

"You are."

"Wait what?"

"I was engineered by you 11 months, 2 weeks, and 6 days ago."

I'm shocked as I stared at him. Cry seems more than capable to do things. 'Did I really do this?' I wondered as I stared at him. Then I asked him to take off his face shield. He seems hesitant before following my orders. His face looked human with blonde hair and blue eyes. As quickly as he took it off he put it back on. Cry explained that unlike myself he didn't want to be known as human like. I'm thinking maybe he wants to fool those other machines. He shook his head and looked towards the ground. It was a human like gesture that made me proud of myself. I seemed to have created someone exactly like me. For a bit he was quiet before he spoke up. I'm not really sure why he's nervous.

"I don't want to be human. They are in perfect life forms. Machines are perfect because they lack flaws."

"I think you're wrong. Being human would be amazing. They can do so much a computer can't do. Plus each one is unique."

"We already had this discussion that I'm sure has been eliminated from your memory. I don't expect there is any way of coming to an conclusion."

A large part of me wanted to argue some more. We didn't as he lead me out of the room. Mostly we needed to leave just in case we might be found. Those things were searching for us and we had been here for awhile. Cry grabbed some stuff and left the rest. Then I noticed we're at an abandoned factory. My eyes widen when I realized this was Mark's factory. Accept it was in total ruins. Like someone had bombed the place. From what I could see a lot of buildings were destroyed. This wasn't how I remembered the city from before. Cry lead me over a different place to look for food. He explained this wasn't for us since we didn't eat. There was some humans we protected out of the devastation. Machines were intelligent and labeled us as enemies.

An arm stopped me from moving when a large like flying machine was coming our way. He pulled me into a building as he ducked down. It swept past as we waited a little. Then we moved again as he seemed focused on a destination. I thought we'd go at a supermarket. Instead we checked homes for food supplies. Most of it was inedible from mold or going stale. We had to grab a lot of canned food. It's a good thing me and Cry can carry a lot. The bags we brought were being filled up. He let me know that he had a whole map that he peered at constantly. So we went to a few buildings. Any human would grow tired but instead he hooked something into my arm. Each time he attached a different power cell in it.

They were a lot smaller than the one in my back as he explained. This was crafted a year ago by yours truly. Seems like I advanced a lot from working with machinery. It's a shame that I can't remember any of it. He looks around for any danger lurking. Cry explained that his data on our base location was fuzzy. He couldn't quite remember it all. In shame he hung his head down. The only thing I could think of to do was give him a quick hug. It wasn't appreciated as he pushed me away. Since he thought it was an irrelevant gesture between two machines. The whole time he tried to lead me where he thought the base was. Cry had suffered some damage to his data as well. Though clearly his was less than mine.

Soon it grew dark as we took shelter at a building. If only I knew where they were. I'm sure he feels just as helpless as I do. He pointed out that the others were probably looking for us. Cry also mentioned that he has never been at the base. Since we stayed away from the rest. From what he told me I tried to stop the machines myself. I didn't want anyone else to get hurt. Then the others signaled that they were low on food. I've been gone from the main base for a little over a year. If all these facts were true then Felix should tell me the same thing. He did mention he was worried about meeting the rest. Especially since he never met any of them. The whole time I wonder why. Felix would love to see my latest inventions. Showing him off would be amazing.

Cry was everything I wanted to craft myself. I wanted someone that could understand me. I'm wondering if he's telling the whole truth. Then again I have no one else to rely on. In the morning we started to search for any life. We spotted some humans which surprised me. One of them was Minx as I smiled to myself. I lead him over to them but I noticed he stopped walking. When I asked him what's wrong he responded, "What if they don't like me?" It seemed honest as I wonder how to react. Trying my best to reassure him we kept on walking. Some androids were coming our way as we rushed over. Some guns were shooting as some of them took shelter behind a vehicle. One of them got hit and fell. I'm not gonna make it in time.

A huge blast was shot off at it. His arm turned into something else. It looked like a gun of some sort. This got it's attention as it shot at him. He pushed me behind a building as he timed his movements. When his legs shifted he jumped up and barely managed to grab it. I was in awe as he climbed on it. With his gun arm he shot it somewhere on the top as it lost control. It dived down as he jumped off. The height was more then expected. As he jumped off of the machine it had risen up. His landing wasn't as graceful as he damaged his leg. Cry screamed in pain as the machine crashed and burst into fire. That's when I acted and pulled him away. Of course it exploded with shrapnel everywhere.

He didn't seem to have the best opinion about humans but he just saved their life. His weight shifted on me as I helped him walk to the others. Minx seemed happy to see me where the others seemed to glare. That's when I noticed why Cry was hesitant. Even the one he saved didn't seem to like us here. The man even said he didn't even need help from a machine. She actually back handed him and told him to apologize. Cry would be dead if it wasn't for him. A low apology was delivered as he stared angrily at the ground. Seems like humans don't like machines. I can't really blame them when they're out there killing people. So now I reach over and turn off his pain receptors. Maybe they shouldn't have been on in the first place.

"Who's your friend Jack?"

"His name is Cry. Apparently I created him."

"What do you mean? Is this what you've been doing while you've been away all these months?"

I'm telling her all about my sudden amnesia. That we're lost and need help. She took us under her wing immediately. We had food that everyone could carry. It took four men and one woman to do it. Where me and Cry could carry it ourselves. I had to help him walk as she steered us to the right direction. The base was a bit far and it would take us a day. Her men didn't really like us but she was in charge of everyone. I'm feeling bad that I doubted Cry. I also wished he didn't have to deal with the harsh judgment. This was the reaction of just a small group. Who knew how the whole base would react to all of us. The me of this time would have known. He's limping as we tried our best to get there. My mind went to Mark of all people. I wonder how he's fairing through all of this.

I'm hoping everyone is safe.


	13. Slowly Healing

The people around us were whispering. Some of them blatantly stared at me. It's almost like I was being showcased. Though everyone was staring at me with hatred. Cry was fairing a lot worse. He looked worried. One point he took out his weapon and worried that one of them would react. I'm reassuring him as he follows me close. From what he told me he's been programmed to protect me as well. I can take care of myself but that doesn't stop him from being close. Minx lead me over to a building. Her group was dismissed as we went inside. The food we had brought earlier would be taken somewhere in camp. Felix was standing in the middle giving people orders. He looked familiar on the outward appearance as I greeted him. I'm pulling him into a tight hug.

"What's with the sudden attention? Why are you here?"

"I'm just so happy to see you. Didn't you ask for me to send you supplies?"

"I didn't. You made sure I couldn't communicate with you. Only you could contact me. There was something you needed to focus on. You wouldn't tell me what that was though. I was so worried," he said with a sad smile. Then he told a few men to bring some metal materials to a different room. Felix looked like he matured a lot. The usual goofy smile he had was gone. Instead he looked serious and trying to keep things in order. I'm wondering why Cry told me that we had an emergency call from them. He clearly told me we needed to send them supplies. That they were low on food rations. I still need to tell Felix I lost some of my memory. For now I looked to Cry as he looked nervous. There was something he wasn't telling me.

"Okay I lied to you. Lately you seemed depressed. I just wanted to help. I told you that they needed supplies so you could see someone you cared about. I'm sorry," he said with guilt on his face. Cry was playing with the hem of his shirt and wouldn't make eye contact.

"I guess that explains why we're out here. I'm not mad. Actually since I forgot everything. It's nice to see Felix again."

"You're not mad?"

"I'm not."

He's smiling at me from under that mask. I'm not sure how I can tell. It has something to do with the sensors on me that I didn't have before. Felix wanted to talk to me in private. I want Cry with me as he asked if I was sure. He doesn't know Cry is something I engineered. We went in a large room. It looks like he only mostly sleeps in here. A large bed with just trinkets all over the place. As I'm telling Felix everything I'm hoping there's some way he could help. He grabs something that is hand held size. It scans me as he looks over it. The damage he shows is the areas that have been repaired. Someone that knows how to work with machinery had done this. Then I tell him about Cry as he wants to scan him as well. He panics a little and tries to backs up.

I'm trying to reassure him as he shakes his head. Felix is someone I trust with my life. He only holds still when I ask. Then I remembered how I reacted with I first started. I was attached to anything that would take care of me. First it was Mark until he left me with Felix. This machine was like a mirror to my past. That's when Felix told me he wanted to spend some time with just him and Cry. Of course Cry looked at me like he was hoping I'll say no. I trust Felix as he left with him for repairs. Felix gives me free reign of the place as I look around. They are building weapons and vehicles here. It's a lot more high tech than I remember. Someone was even flying on a board right past me.

The person landed and smiled. Nanners wanted to greet me as I did it hesitantly. Sark is there as well with a few other people. They are the few people in charge of making weapons. Someone was swearing off and covered in oil. The Mexican man was shaking his fist at his friend. I'm watching him chase Nanners out of the building. It felt friendly compared to outside. Mostly because these were Felix's friends. Some of the workers didn't seem to like me though. I ignore it and went to wander around. Maybe later I'll go outside if I'm brave enough. The place has a cafeteria and a gym. A storage area where they kept weapons they already made. Felix handed me a card earlier.

This thing grants me access to places. Then I get to Felix's private room. It looks abandoned accept for his old inventions that I remember. Some of them looked newer than from my memory. I can't help but be sad that I can't remember. Those five years are gone forever. I walked back out to look for something to do. They put me on weapons repair. None of them knew I didn't know how to do it. When I asked Ohm looked confused. He showed me how to use the tools and showed me with the first one. Not all of them had the same problems. Ohm told me he already showed me in the past. That's when I confessed that I have lost data. The guys seemed surprised by all this. I can't blame anyone as I tried to work. After using my scans on how Ohm does it.

I'm a pro after a few tries. He told me that it was the same as when he first showed me. Ohm chuckled and let me do the rest by myself. Once I finished I noticed that Felix never returned. Maybe he had something to do. As I went into the cafeteria Minx was there. I don't eat since that setting is turned off. She pat a seat next to her as the men glared at me. I'm hesitant but she insists. That's when I asked about Krism. Minx teared up a little. Her girlfriend was out in the field right now. Krism was supposed to be already back. I apologized and tried my best to cheer her up. She was happy that I came back. Felix's mood was sour when he didn't have me around. He was always paranoid from she told me. Everyday he had a new theory on how the machines would try to kill them.

I'm surprised Felix doesn't think I want to kill him. She laughs when I told her this. Felix probably only truly trust me. I mentioned Ken as she went quiet. His best friend had died a couple months ago. This surprises me and leaves me speechless. Ken seemed like such a strong person. The last person I thought would die in a war. Then I asked about Mark as she told me he was out in the field. Mostly to set up some new perimeters. He sets up traps for any simple machine to blow up on. It was risky for him to be out there. I'm always going to worry about him. I decided I should probably check on Cry so I left. Since I don't know where he is I check for any tracking device that might be implanted in him.

He doesn't have one as I make a mental note to do that. If anything horrible where to happen. Or if he got lost I'd need to be able to find him. I've asked people as some didn't know. Others ignored me and gave me glares. A man named Luke had seen him a few minutes ago. He was headed to his own private room. I thank him before going off to that direction. Cry's leg was fixed as he moved around. The repair job was flawless as he looked up towards me. Felix started to talk about the metals I've used and how I constructed him. He's more advanced than I am from his description. Though the upgrades on me could make a difference. It would take an inspection to really determine anything. Then he lead me out so he can only talk to me.

"I noticed he doesn't like humans."

"He just never met one until today."

"Maybe if I spend time with him. I might change his mind."

That sounds like a great idea as I decided to let Felix do that. Cry seems to follow any orders I give him. So I told him to guard Felix while we're here. He seems upset but kept his opinions to himself. Him being around Felix has to change his mind. If anything he might like having some human like qualities. I always did like feeling emotions. It made me different from a laptop or any other machine. For now I left to see anything else I can help with. After working for hours my main power cell was low. My nap felt short as I'm fully recharged. Felix was off showing Cry how to craft things. He didn't seem amused and looked like he'd rather be anywhere but here. That's to bad because he'll learn to like humans. Even if he didn't want to.

Some people were rushed in by hovercraft. It was full of injured people. I stand out of the way and watched from the distance. Minx stood beside me and looks worried. Her girlfriend could be in there. Then Prism gets off helping them load off the injured. She doesn't hesitate to join in the help. Without thinking I ran over there to lift someone. An end of a gun hits my chest as one of them told me to back off. I only want to help but I see I'm unwanted. It stings a little as I rubbed my chest. Cry walks over and saw the whole thing. He marches over to the man but I stopped him. The look in his eyes were murderous. It's barely visible from his mask. I've pulled him away and told him to stay next to Felix.

"This is stupid. I should be protecting you."

"I don't need protection. I can handle myself."

"Like when you lost your memories? How you forgot anything important," he screamed as it struck me hard. I get upset and glared at him. No matter how angry I am I shouldn't have said this, "At least I don't want to be a walking toaster oven. Being a emotionless machine with no purpose." Cry shoves me away and leaves me there. He didn't even look back as he went a random direction. Once I calmed down I realized I should apologize. I went to far with my words. Felix placed a hand on my shoulder and told me to go inside. He'll go look for him instead. I'm hesitant but I trust him. If Cry or him gets hurt it's my fault. When I went into the room I feel lost.

I've been mean to my friend. Lost important memories that could possibly help everyone. Almost all humans hated me when I all I want to do is help. Nothing seems right with the world. I want to go back to being how it use to be. Where all I worried about was passing exams. Though I never really did worry. They were easy to pass with my memory. Some guy named Vanoss walks over to me. He wants me to help him with a machine. I don't know anything about him but apparently we meet before. The expertise he's looking for isn't with me. When I tried to explain this he rolled his eyes and lead me over anyways. Everyone already knew of my memory loss. His plane was a bit damaged from the looks of it. It had so many upgrades even though it's a normal jet. Vanoss thinks they look cool so he kept one.

After many hours of repairing it. Some other man came over to us. He's got a weird looking mask as I realized he's a machine as well. I asked him who created him. Vanoss had a wide smile on his face as he said he did. I'm shaking hands with Delirious. We go over the layout one more time before seeing if it'll start. The engine is running well as it's successful. Someone pointed at a board in the room. I've never noticed it before. It shows who died in action or is missing. My blood runs cold as I went closer to it. In bold letters Mark's name is there. I ran over to it not believing my eyes. Everyone is whispering about it. I'm hoping he's safe as I worry. He could be kidnapped or no one has found the body.

I need him to be alive.


	14. We Need Markimoo

"I need volunteers to get Mark Fischbach. Please come into the work shop if you can help. As your leader I need to inform you all of his disappearance. I've already selected a few that are willing to assist in this rescue. I'm needed here and I wish I could be out there. He is my good friend. This person has kept you all safe. Whenever it's traps or going out there to help people. I know some of you are scared. I'm not afraid to say I have been in some moments. What makes me strong is this community. I'll have you know that I have faith that he'll come home to all of us.

I know some of you are hateful towards machines. I've crafted them my whole life. Since I was a young boy I've always been fascinated by them. Some of you know how hard it is to live in this world. We all have love ones that have died. You all have been patient with me. Even if we have hungry nights. We're strong together. It took years to make this place safe. I didn't do this alone. I've started with my friend and his creation. Jack will go on this trip. Machines are a potential danger. I'm always scared one of them will kill me. He is the only person I know will never do that. There were plenty of opportunities for him to get rid of me. Out of anyone I trust him the most.

Sean makes me feel safe. If anyone is to be blamed it's me. These things roam the streets and I've probably created half of them.

Thank you you all for being here. Please help me and this community to stay strong."

Felix got off the podium as everyone cheered. I was very touched by his words. This didn't mean people wouldn't stop hating machines. They would probably always judge me. I'm just glad he felt this way. That he would take the time to defend me. A few people asked him to get me out of the town. People were scared of me. It's understandable if you think about it. If your whole family perished by the hands of a machine you'd be fearful. I'm not making the mistake of wandering around. Mostly I stick near him so that he can protect me. Seems strange that I would need it. Barely anything could actually hurt me. Felix had to sit me down and ask me to not walk around town. He was worried about what people would do. 

Some people wanted an excuse to have someone else lead. I'd be a good one for them to use against him. I don't want anything bad to happen. Listening to his words I knew I had to follow them. Felix has never done anything far from my best interest. Everyone went back to their homes as I hugged him. He looked tired and worn out. This wasn't shown to the public as we went inside. There was a lot of pressure on him. I can tell it was eating away at him every day. We talked about Mark's location. It seemed like he was in a hot zone. His last ping was there before it went out. He's been gone for an hour. The trip there would take a day. Mark could be anywhere by the time we got their. 

What bothered me the most was that he ventured away from where he was supposed to be. I don't know why he was so far. There must be a reason why he decided to not do what he was sent out for. Maybe he was ambushed or something. The worst scenarios played in my head. Felix told me he wanted me to lead the group. I'm shocked and shake my head. "I don't have anyone I trust with this. Please Jack. Out of everyone I know you'll find him," he pleaded to me as I couldn't say no. I left him with Cry for protection. Thinking on it I'm not sure if Cry will listen to me. I've hurt his feelings. Felix told me Cry was in the supply room. He put him in charge of managing them. 

A human would make a mistake but he would get the exact calculation. It's a big deal to put Cry on this job. Felix didn't allow a lot of people to do this. He trust him because I created him. When I went over there he noticed me right away. "What do you want Jack?" said Cry as he didn't sound mad. His voice was monotone like he wasn't interested. Or maybe that's how he disguised how he felt. Clearing my throat I had to tell him, "I'm here to apologize. I didn't mean any of those words. I don't know what came over me. I'm sorry." Then he picked up his head to look at me. Pulling up his mask he smiled at me. Cry didn't hesitate to take my apology. For that I'm relieved. 

"I know what you're going to ask me."

"You do?"

"I'll keep protecting Felix. I actually like him. Well, for a human."

This brings a smile on my face as I know he meant it. Maybe my plan was going to work after all. Out of everyone here I know Felix wouldn't hate him. He wasn't the type to judge him for being a machine. Before I left I gave him a hug. Cry brought it back with full force. It squeezes the air out of me as he chuckles at my response. "Get out there and kick butt. Some robot booty," said Cry as he let me go. I'm just happy he was okay with this. Felix must have really talked to him. I guess I should let him watch Cry more often. In the back of my mind I feel like it's not easy to calm him down. It's nothing I can explain. Some reason I knew his personality a bit. 

Even if I met him only a few days ago. I'm going into the work shop to see who volunteered. I know it's not going to be a lot of people. Not everyone was willing to work with me. There was a total of six people with me included. We're an odd bunch as we head out. If only these were guys I really knew. I've only kinda known a few of them. I'm surprised to see Chilled. He was a familiar face. I don't really know him but we meet in college. They wanted to go on hover cars but that would be spotted immediately. Instead I got some vans ready. It was an easy target but the machines wouldn't spot it right away. Unless they were scanning the streets. Like when me and Cry were out. We'll hike to the hot spot. That way we can take our time and try not to get spotted. 

Some of them wanted to do a different strategy. Just go there with explosives and get the whole area. That wasn't really smart if you think about it. Mark could still be in the area and we would kill him. We got all our supplies ready as we traveled. When it start to get dark we took shelter. The whole time I was worried for him. Anything could happen to him and I can't do a thing. If he was safe he would've relayed a message back to the base. If I didn't shut myself down I'd never get any sleep. The next night we set off again but on foot. Everyone was tired as we got there. A few traces of evidence was left behind. Some machines were in the rubble as it was smashed to pieces. Mark had to have done this. 

I'm scanning the area for any life. There's none to be found as he must've moved. Then I looked around for any signs of where he went. His vehicle was in the mess. It looked he got attacked when he came here. We'll have to split up in two groups. I don't really trust Adam so I had him with me. That way I can keep an eye on him. Anthony lead the other group since I kinda knew him. Vanoss disagree with that idea. He was more fitting to take the lead. The Italian agreed as they set off. Ohm was with us as we kept walking. Any survivors would look for a safe place to hide. Unless Mark was leading them somewhere else. If anyone knew the area he would know all the vantage points. That's if he was okay. 

A communicator was smashed to pieces on the ground. This explains why he made no attempt in further communication. I started to have some hope that he was alive. As we adventure around the area it was crawling with machines. My sensors heightened as I made sure we got out of the line of sight. Then we kept moving hoping to see him. All night we looked and couldn't find any traces. The second day and no signs. I'm growing more worried and we need a plan. While they slept I went over plans in my head. Trying to draw out the best way to scope the entire area. Or other solutions to this equation. Nothing seemed to work at first. I hope Vanoss' crew is doing okay. They might need rescuing if they're not careful. I'm working on emergency power cells by now. 

Something Cry gave me before I left. The kind you can put in your arm. Not very smart to use them now but I didn't want to sleep. Finally I decided to charge myself as my eyes close. Most people wonder why there's electricity in the area. If you have a place crawling with machines they need to recharge. Humans have attacked those area. Even buildings that might give off electricity. Some machines have advanced to use solar but can't work at night. This give us some advantage to move around in the dark. That's actually what we're doing right now. Once it got dark again we started to move. We never risk moving through the day. Felix was the one who advise me on this actually. He was the one who invented a lot of them. This time we rushed from one building to the next. 

"Help. I'm injured help."

A machine came over to person right away. It's guns out as it aligned it to Adam's head. He moved out of gun fire as I jumped on it. We struggled as it shot everywhere. Bringing up my arm I smashed into it. I know about it's design since Felix installed blue prints. I'm steering us down to the ground before shutting it off. Hooking myself to the machine I try to find the right data. Maybe it has some information that might be useful. I quickly go over the footage of that night. It was on heat sensing as it found a group of people. Another machine went over and shot the one flying down. The hoover craft smashed right into the shooting machine. It's almost like watching a horror movie. I can't see who the people are. Just vivid shades of colors that goes by temperature. 

There's also sounds as it kept going. Some of them were screaming in fear. Another machine showed up to finish the job. A gun of some kind shot it down. More of them came as this one tried to get them as well. Everyone was running in all sorts of directions. It was gory as this machine took down two people. I know Mark has to be one of the people inside. I'm still unsure why Mark came to the hot spot. Without the necessary protection. He also placed a lot of people in danger. Then I wondered if he didn't care how many people he sacrificed. Shaking my head I didn't want to believe it. Someone shook me and asking me what I'm seeing. I unhook it and tell them everything. 

All about how the incident happened. I'm still not sure where Mark went. We might have to take down a few more machines to actually find him. That was the only thing to go by as we kept doing just that. Another machine went by as I disabled it as well. It was easier to land on it and take it down than anyone else. This was risky and not something a human could do. I had to jump from a building onto it's back. The model of machine had it's vulnerable spot up there. I've actually seen Cry fight it before. Though he injured himself during all of it. I'm doing all the work of taking them down and analyzing them. Ohm and Adam were a little restless. They wanted to destroy some machines themselves. This wasn't a game though. 

Real people were dying right now. Mark could be one of them.


	15. Possible Traitor?

The whole night was spent searching for him. We took a few more machines down. Seems like we're getting close. Each one had a clue on where he was located. I have hope that he's still alive. If only I could pinpoint his general area. There's a certain large radius that he could be in. I've also noticed that I lost transmission. Vanoss' group could be in trouble and we wouldn't know. Something is interfering with radio signals in the area. Mark might have another device to make contact. If he did he couldn't use it. These machines seemed to have thought of everything. We hurry down the road. Getting caught wasn't an option. Adam was thinking we should get attention in our area. Since we could get more machines to take down.

This wasn't a really smart idea in my opinion. He also suggested that if Mark was in trouble. All the machines would focus mostly on us. Sure I like to help any way I can. Adam probably just wanted to make some destruction. They were both restless right now. Maybe they don't know what it's like in the field. Not saying that I do. Though I want to be cautious the whole way. A sound snapped me out of my thoughts. Suddenly a signal reached my tracker. It was brief but strong. I took a second to pinpoint it's location. There's only one person that I was thinking it could be. I'm running towards it. Mark needs me right now. The guys try to keep up with me. With my speed I easily loose them. There's only one direction in my way.

"Mark! Mark where are you?!"

This place was in rubble as I searched around. I'm scanning for a heat source as I found one. Deep inside the building as I keep going. A body was in the debris. I stopped for a second and thinking the worse. He could be bleeding or dying right now. So I ran over to him. When I turned him over I got grabbed. The face was metallic. It had a good grip on me as I struggled. Using the weapon Cry gave me I shot at it. It's head was blown off as I panicked. More of them came out of no where. This was a trap as I realized. Then I'm trying to get out. Shooting down as many as I can. The roof might be my only salvation. Those machines came in drones. One of them managed to jump on me before I got to the staircase. I'm trying to fight them off but they're to many.

I panic as one of them accesses my back. They turned off my pain receptors. My vision grew funny as they shut me off. There's a dark place with green liquid surrounding me. A little eye stared back at me. It's recognizable from one of my other dreams. I tried to speak to it but it ran. I'm following it like I usually do. If only it wasn't scared of me. We meet at a dead end as I trapped it. This thing was moving rapidly and still wanting to escape. Speaking to it calmly I reached out my hand. It was shaking and pressing itself to the glass. I felt bad for it as I backed away a little. This seemed to make it calm down. Then I opened up my arm as it stared curiously. Showing off my wires and shiny buttons.

"See? I'm not really much. Nothing to be afraid of. What's your name little dude?" I asked as it swished around but couldn't say anything.

"My name is Jack. I think I'll call you," I thought for a moment. It probably didn't have a gender. If only I knew what it was, "I'll call you Sam."

It seemed to like it as it swam around me. I'm giggling when it brushed against me. If only this was actually real. Then it seemed scared again. I try to reassure it until I noticed something heading in our direction. Grabbing Sam I put it in my hoodie. We swam as far as we can from it. This thing was moving faster than I was. When it came into view it was one of those machines. I'm extremely scared as I kept going. The machine was getting close. It would probably kill me. Poor Sam was shaking inside. He had a reason to be scared. If only I could move faster. Finally it grabbed my foot as I screamed. I'm kicking it but it won't let go. I decide to fight it now. Landing blows and trying ot get it off me.

"Run Sam. Save yourself. Don't let it get you."

Sam didn't hesitate to shoot off. It was faster than me and the machine. When Sam ran it made me feel a little relieved. The machine was still grabbing onto me and then started to swim off. Still in it's arms I couldn't break free. The whole time it said, "You are one of us." My vision went dark before waking up. I'm suspended somehow. With my feet on the ground and my arms above me. This would probably ache but the pain was still turned off. Mark was right there and laying on a metal table. As I struggled he started to stir. I'm calling his name as he sat up. Relief sets in as he looked at me. Now he can finally free me. There was something wrong as he didn't acknowledged that I'm here. I don't know why he isn't helping me.

"All protocols are in order," he said in a deep tone but still didn't notice me. His smile got wide as he finally walked over. It was kinda creeping me out. This didn't seem right as he stared at me. Then he opened the panel in my arm. He inspected it and seemed to find it amusing. When he left I felt confused. Right now he should be freeing me. 'Was he working for the machines?' I wondered as he left. The whole time questions flooded in my head. I'm also wondering about the others. It's probably stupid but at least they didn't go inside with me. They'd probably would be already dead. With me however they probably wanted to find a use. Looking around the room I tried to find an escape.

There wasn't really one as I looked back over to my data. It would take time for them to crack any information. If I was captured by them. I'm sure they would love to know the weakness of the base. I just don't understand why Mark wouldn't free me. He must have rescued me from the machines. Unless he was working for them. My stomach dropped on the thought. There's no way Mark would side with the machines. They wanted to kill all humans. It's possible that Mark was behind everything. Him trying to kill anyone for his sick gain. I feel terrible by the thought. Then the data seeking machine got to work. A set of wires were attached to my now open panel. The whole time I'm focused on stopping it. All my walls were up.

It felt sickening as it knocked one of my security walls. Felix had kept me well protected. I'm trying my best to fight back. The thing tried to attack my head. Like it wanted to eliminate my personality receptors first. I don't want it no where near it. This thing could wipe out my whole being. It's a scary thought since it's like dying for me. When I'm struggling I noticed a weak signal. Cry was trying hard to reach me. He must've left to search for me. Otherwise I wouldn't have a signal. Maybe Felix was with him and I hope that wasn't the case. His existence was much more important than my own. Only for a short second I sent out a beacon. There's a small chance he might be able to find me.

Then it knocked a couple more since I'm not concentrating on it. I've only got so much time left. If it gets any further I'm in trouble. For hours it worked on me. The last wall left and I'm trying like mad to keep it away. It's cracking as I pray that someone saves me. The door is knocked down as the familiar face came into view. Cry looked enraged as he smashed his hands into the machine. Since it's hooked into me it shuts off. Any more time then it would have gotten some data. This could even delete anything it wanted. I'm hugging onto him as he held on tight. "We need to get out of here," said Cry as he pulled me up. He's accessing my back panel as I let him. That way he can turn on everything. I'm glad he disobeyed orders for once.

Cry was worried I would get into trouble. Despite telling him to protect Felix. He left a day after we did. I got up slowly as all systems are ready. His panel is hooked into mine since I'm low on energy. We're linked so he can share his electricity with me. Since I'm not human we move quickly. For some reason we don't see other machines. Cry wasn't exactly silent when he rescued me. The destroyed machines explained a lot. There's a ton of them that are deactivated. This place needs to be put down. If only we had an explosive device. My old crew came into view. Everyone is alive from the looks of it. Adam already hooked his bombs into the place. Everyone got away at a safe distance before he set them off.

I feel relieved since everyone is alive. Then worried about what I saw earlier. Mark is a traitor and that's hard to accept. I'm not sure if I should tell anyone. They still think we need to do a rescue mission. That's not the case since he did all this. For now I keep it to myself. Branding my creator as someone who turned his back from the community was harsh. I want him to explain himself first. I've got only one person I trust right now. A distance away I talked to Cry about it. Sure he's lacking compassion that humans have. He also knows to think logically. I'm to emotional to make the right decision. Everything is telling me to protect Mark. This is my friend and he would do the same for me. At least I think he would.

Everything is backwards and confusing. I don't know how to feel. He might've changed a lot from the person I remembered. Who knows what could happen in five years. Cry smacks me hard on the cheek. His eyes were determined to send a message, "This isn't just about you. You said it before. We need to save human lives above everything. Then we need to protect everyone from Mark. He's the enemy right now. What's more important? Your feelings for one man or the community?" I know he's right but it's hard to accept. I've looked up to him. Mark was my idol and the ideal human being. The tears ran down as he didn't know what to do. Cry has never been good with emotions. I'll probably be okay and I tell him I want to be alone.

"I'm sorry about Mark. I just want to practice what you've always preached to me. I respect you Jack," said Cry before he left me alone.

It's very true that I have said all those things. I never imagined they would be used against me. He was probably a threat to everyone. This is so hard for me. These are two things I want to protect. I've always had favoritism towards Mark. There's a special bond between a creation and it's creator. Cry should know better than anyone. With the way he's attached to me. For awhile I sat there thinking to myself. It wasn't easy to make this decision. At least he was letting me make it. Because Cry could just tell everyone. Instead he talked logic to me. No emotions behind it and bland facts. Then I got up and went back. Everyone was getting ready to sleep. Since they want to search again in the morning. I'm recharging and thinking about what I should say.

If we're labeling him as the enemy. Or trying to see if he's still an ally. I know what I saw in that room. He got that machine to attack my defenses. I've probably made a lot of alterations. Instead of sleeping I'm still thinking. This will give me a lot less energy but I'll get some over time. Mark was important enough to consider my next actions. If we need to continue a rescue or come back empty. He made the decision for me. I can't deny that he tried to take me down. The tears wouldn't stop and an uncomfortable feeling in my chest. I'm sure what that is. It's not something I've felt before. A pain that's sharp and hurts deeply. If only I didn't have to make a tough decision.

I don't know if I should tell everyone of his betrayal. Or even hunt him down myself.


	16. Internally Trapped

Heading back into town without Mark was a harsh reality. The whole group knew about it. Everyone was silent after hearing the news. At least I have proof of the incident. I've recorded what happened in that room. Sure I was scared but I was also vigilant. Felix was the first to greet me. He thought I failed in rescuing him and that's why I'm down. I'm hugging onto him without knowing what to say. Mark should be here with us. Instead I have to make the fatal decision. We got inside and their wasn't a time to sit around and do nothing. Felix brought me into his main room to hear about the news. Instead of telling him I showed him a clip. He watched it intently and was shocked. Going through the same emotions I went through. Surprise and betrayal to name a few.

Mark turned his back on us and the community. It's no mistaking what he did. Yet I want answers for everything. I had to know why he betrayed everyone. Especially me since it felt personal. He knew how important everyone was to me. This hurts but Felix must inform everyone. When I walked away I noticed Cry carrying out some guns. No clue in what he's doing we head to our temporary room. Which consists of two beds and a bathroom. Alone inside I needed to know what he was planning. "Okay, I know you want to look for him. I also know you don't want him dead. So let's capture him and keep him a prisoner. At least you can question him and use any information he has. If he isn't a bad guy we'll know the reason why he did any of this," he said as I listened carefully.

Cry seemed to have a lot more figured out then I did. Which is because I felt lost. Nodding my head I got some things packed up. First I'm going to take a long shower. I've felt pretty filthy from being out in a debris covered area. He understands and gives me some space. It's complicated and I don't know what else to do. At least Cry was there to help. I'm following his example since I'm not a leader. Mark and Felix fit the role better than I did. I mostly like to keep to myself. Unless it's to make other people happy. I've always had the desire to assist others. Whether it be humans or androids. Cry was humming in the next room as the water cascade over my body. So much was on my mind as I felt like it would explode.

For awhile I let myself cry. It's small sobs that turned me into hitting my fists on the tiles. I'm not caring if I did any damage. Life really wasn't fair right now. Mark should be saved and in my arms. He should be with me as we talked about crafting the latest invention. Here I am going to hunt him down like an animal. This didn't sit well with me at all. Once I'm cleaned I put on some clothes. Cry already left so I sat on the bed. Mostly moping and wondering what I did wrong. If only I knew what made him become corrupt. I'll have to ask Felix about him. He'll know what to do. I got up and head to his room. Sadly he already left and was giving his speech to everyone. Probably telling people of his betrayal. Then I went over to the workshop.

I busy myself with work and trying not to think about everything that's happened. It's like I lost a battle and it hits me hard. Everyone isn't here and probably listening to what Felix was going to say. As I work it's only a little calming. Delirious came in and I noticed him going straight to work. He's a machine like me as I decided to have a friendly conversation. His demeanor was a little intimidating. Until he laughed as it sounded unique. One thing I noticed he was very attached to his creator. Like any creation he regarded him highly. I wonder if my feelings for Mark was because he created me. It's not like we spent a lot of time together. We even had years apart and were about to catch up.

'Was my feelings based on the fascination of a person that can create life?' I ponder this thought as I looked over his work. His skill was about the lower level than mine. Since I don't remember the new technology. He should be more advanced than me. Instead Delirious seemed to have a disadvantage. The fact that he didn't understand engineering. Mostly he worked by knowing how to put pieces together. I've newly graduated from engineering and studied all there was to know about it. Maybe I wasn't crippled from not knowing things. I can probably find Mark if I look hard enough. I'm a little encouraged as I helped him out. Later I see Anthony and his shorter friend working on something. I'm leaving to start planning.

We need a trap that only Mark would stubble into. Not a machine but the man himself. He's probably looking for a way inside. Maybe if I gave out my own distress signal he would head out to find it. Then we capture him with myself. Mark is still human and can be over powered. The only problem is that he'd have the latest technology. He also knows what weaponry we have. I'll have to make something he's never seen. We have all the time we need. Right now I need to get started on it. I need to hurry before he does something first. It could be a problem if he attacked the place. Especially since he knows all of our weaknesses. Except for one since Felix always came prepared. The man was an absolute genius.

This time when I was working Felix wanted to be involved. He's coming with me as we track him down. I refuse but he won't take no for an answer. We work on the device for awhile. Cry would hand us spare parts that we need. This had to work as we worked all night. I'm watching Felix carefully since I know he'll work himself to death. He wanted to refuse taking breaks but I wouldn't let him work at certain times. After a few hours of work we rest a bit. There's a plate of sandwiches and some water for him. I've never met anyone more stubborn that him. While he's eating he tried to tune something. Actually only Mark is at that level of stubbornness. It makes me sad that he keeps crossing my mind. Cry snaps me out of it every time I look sad. He'd hand me food but we shouldn't eat it. Resources are small and it would be a waste.

I'll definitely miss eating cake and cookies. It's like taking one of my sources of happiness. I had to not be selfish for this community. I'm smiling to myself as I thought about it. I've always liked the name 'community'. Like we have a goal to become something. Not just a place full of people. Though that's technically what it is. Humming to myself I got to work. Nothing but a distraction to help myself not think about Mark. Even though this whole thing is to capture him. Other people offered to help but I kindly refused. They don't know what it is and we need to work without it being leaked. We might have spies for all we know. It wasn't impossible but I'm not sure why a human would do that. These machines want all humans dead. There's nothing to gain from my stand point. Then again not everyone is human.

I glanced up while Delirious is working not to far from us. Actually they have several androids working at spots. Now I can understand why people are paranoid. I'm a little myself right now. We set up the right systems as I smile at everyone. Felix pulls us both into a hug. Not caring that we're all covered in grease. By far the oddest machine we ever made. I only showed him one glimpse of my blueprint and he got it right away. All it needs now is the outside armor. I'm heading outside so we can test it. This needs a lot of authorization but Felix takes care of it. After the paper work is filled out we go outside. Just a simple field test and the team has done them before. In the hover craft we head out a little far. Then we set it down for testing. I volunteer but Cry rushes in immediately.

We want to make sure it'll capture him. If any mess up happens we could possibly kill Mark. He gets in as it hooks into his body. It shocks him as it has no effect. Cry is a machine after all. Seems like it did everything it was supposed to do. For some reason I'm still nervous. I have to stand in the middle as he runs in. Possibly render my body immobile. Depends on what guns he'll use. It's also set up so that I can run as he runs into the hot zone. The range isn't big but it'll do. Mark is bound to come back to town. We don't want just anyone triggering it though. I don't like that we have to follow so many regulations and go through authority. Sure Felix is the leader but he wants everyone to be somewhat equal. He also talks to other people in the top.

Everyone had to be fair and people represented certain areas. That's why there's people that wanted to get rid of him. It's expected for people to want the top spot. Felix only did it for the community. He didn't exactly like all the responsibility that came with it. The people followed him immediately. Only for the fact that he was a huge icon. There's not a person the didn't know about him. Billboards of his face was shown across the country. Everyone had at least one of his creations in their home. No denying that he had a huge influence in the public. Like any public figure he could only do so much. He didn't understand politics. Just mostly what people have simplified for him. Sometimes the leaders didn't like his actions. It was mutual since he didn't like some of the things they did.

They waited for a chance for him to screw up. We got ready and I wasn't sure if he should be with us. Felix was to important for something like this. "I won't be out that long. Besides. Mark needs to be questioned outside that group," he said trying to reassure me. I know he was right but I didn't like it. If anyone can reason or figure out what's going on. No one was better for the job. There's still an uneasy feeling in my stomach. We head back in and decide to get it done in the morning. Sleep wouldn't come easy if I wasn't a machine. This was something I had to be constantly reminded of. Every time I plugged the device into my arm. It makes me feel a little sad inside. This is necessary to get energy so I can function.

I'm not human after all.

"Jack! Jack I'm here I saw your signal."

"Mark? Where are you?"

He's in the distance as I see him. Mark seems so alive as he saw the mechanical trap I'm in. The signal was strong and any person could detect it. This is undeniably mine as I made sure to do it away from town. I did this near the other machines. We're prepared for something else to make contact and not Mark. Some reason it actually worked. He ran towards me as I faked being stuck. It replicated to look like the kind that human's crafted but different. Machines are intelligent and they have created their own machines. Felix told me all about it and showed me some new ones. This one stabs into your leg and keeps you into place. We had to pierce into my mechanical leg for this. I turned off my pain receptors but acted like I'm in pain.

Just a little more and he'll be in it. I'm expecting something to go wrong. He ran right into it as the chains came right at him. They latched on as he seemed surprised. Mark suddenly pulled a gun from his wrist. The size of a laser pointer as he blast at it. I've never seen anything like it as he tore into it immediately. We might fail as he sliced into the thing in my leg. I'm limping as he dragged me away. Felix came out of his spot and seemed to look panic. I know he's taking me away as I struggled. "Jack stop moving. I'm trying to get out of here," he shouted as he we kept moving. Suddenly a small hover board that looked like a surfboard appeared. Mark was about to hop onto it until Cry landed on it. His rage showed on his face as he let's me go.

"You're going no where with Jack."

"And who are you?"

"A person you'll regret messing with."


	17. The Prisoner

"What are your plans? Why are you working with the machines?"

"What? I don't know what you're talking about. Now untie me," argued Mark as he got hit with some electricity. It wasn't set high but it was enough to make him scream. Watching Cry do this was difficult to watch.

"I'll ask again. What are your plans? How will you destroy all the humans?"

"And I'm saying I don't know what you're talking about. The last thing that happened was me setting up security perimeters. Some machine managed to break it. We took it down and suddenly got attacked by more. It lead us into an ambush. I lost the others and I've been trying to survive ever since. I don't know why you're accusing me. When I saw Jack's distress signal I thought maybe he got hurt searching for me. Please believe me."

"Like we're going to believe that."

"Wait, Cry. Let me take over."

He didn't really want me to do that. His face showed how upset he was. Cry got up and hit a chair into the wall. We're in a building that Felix had for emergencies. It was hidden from the public. No body really knew about it. Then I sat down and hooked him up. I'm hoping he can't lie to a lie detector. I ask questions and monitor his heart rate. Mark looked at me with pleading eyes to believe him. When I asked him if he remember capturing me. I'm also trying upload information from my processor. Shaking his head he didn't do that. The look in his eyes made me want to believe him. From the results he was telling the truth. I slowly got confused and unsure what to believe.

"Please believe me, Sean. I'd never hurt you."

"I'm sorry. I don't know what to believe right now. I have to think about the safety of the community first."

I really did want to believe him. Especially since he looked so defenseless. Felix watched the whole thing and walked up. Maybe we need someone else to do interrogations. He's our friend and we're too emotional for this. I'm close to tears by now. So he took me away as Mark stayed strapped down. It worries me on how they'll treat him. Even if he did betray us I still cared about his well being. Then Cry went over and wanted to do more interrogations. He thinks he can get some intell. I decided it's enough and we should head back to town. We treat him like a prisoner as Cry made sure he couldn't escape. I'm wondering how he got past my radars.

If he told any lies I should've picked it up. Walking a little behind I chat with Felix. I need his opinion on it. There's a possibility he's telling us the truth. The chances are highly unlikely. What happened when I was captured was inexcusable. Mostly we wanted information on his future plans. Mark actually almost escaped us. He pulled out a gun that shut Cry off. I've never seen such a device. It was aimed at his head as he turned off all his functions. Thankfully we had Felix as he had his own thing. This wrapped rope around him and injected Mark with a tranquilizer. When Cry came to he was confused. The weapon was a bit unsettling. If he had something like that then he should be able to shut anything down.

Felix is analyzing the gun as we walk. He noticed it only had a certain reach. You also had to be right up to the machine. It was aimed directly at Cry's face. This went through his mask holes as he passed out. I don't even have any protection. This could've easily happened to me. My leg was repaired when Mark was knocked out. The broken one was in Felix's bag. While he lugged it off I couldn't stop thinking. Mark could be possibly innocent. Though that didn't make any sense. He attacked me so that's out of the question. The look in his eyes made me want to take him back. No questions asked and hold him in my arms. It hurts that we have to treat him as a prisoner.

Town appeared as we got to the gates. We stepped off the jeep and tried to get in. Their guns pointed at us as I let Felix talk to them. They were given orders to not let us in. If we resisted they were also allowed to kill us. This is outrageous and Felix was getting more upset. "I'm Pewds, the leader of this community. Who ordered this?" he demanded as the guns didn't let up. Someone appeared from on top of the wall. Mark was grinning at us as my eyes widen. 'Two Marks?' I felt confused as he gave them an okay to shot us. Saying that we're an enemy to the community. The other Mark was in the jeep and still tied up. Now shots were fired as I ran.

Feeling the bullets hit my back I made sure none of them hits Felix. Cry actually shot back and hit them. In horror I saw him kill those men. Then we ran back to the jeep. More men were getting ready to come after us. This is a nightmare and I don't know how they got away with this. The other Mark looked at us like he wanted us dead. Though the one in our jeep looks surprised and worried. I don't see how two of them could exist. So we drove off as vehicles tried to catch up. They shot lasers at us as we swerve everywhere. Then he pulled up sharply. One of the cars chasing us crashed into the wall. We rode upwards along the building. Then he turned trying to escape them. His secret base was to close and we needed something else.

Pressing some buttons he gave it more boost. It went so fast as I had to concentrate to keep up. Felix steers it with some challenge. Then he shuts it off as we hide in the dark. After waiting for awhile we hear them pass by us. Not even noticing we stopped running. This was close as he leads back to the base. We parked inside and he made sure we're well hidden. Felix is paranoid about someone potentially following us. Then we let everyone out. Mark seems just as confused as all of us. Cry however grabbed him and demanded answers. Thinking he's involved until I ask him to let go. My masked friend looked upset. He thinks I'm letting my personal feelings get involved in this. Sure I really like Mark. Though I know what I'm doing is right.

"Jack, I'm telling the truth. I don't know anything. I told you everything I know."

I'm turning away since there's a lot to think about. I couldn't bear to see his expression. Two Marks did change the playing field. There shouldn't be two people. Our own people were given orders to kill us. Cry only wanted to protect us but I'm bothered. He killed humans without hesitation. It should be the least of my worries but it's a problem. I've brought my masked creation into a room. He looks confused but respects my words. Sometimes he doesn't approve of my decisions. At least he sticks with it even if he doesn't like them. This is important for me and has to be said now. Felix was watching Mark while I did this. We'll could just take turns watching him. Until we figure out what will do with Mark. There's so many unknowns right now.

"Cry, promise me you won't kill anyone. We can destroy machines but-"

"But what? Is it because humans lives are more valuable then ours," he shouted and looked frustrated. Then a gun was pointed at my head as my eyes widen, "You said it yourself. Our lives are less important. I bet your next words are that we aren't alive. Does that mean we should just be destroyed? It's wrong to kill a human life but not ours? Answer me that." His body was shaking as stared into my eyes. The gun was now pointed at his own head. Cry never agreed with me about humans and machines. That was actually everything I was going to say. Humans lives were precious because they're alive. In a way we're killing our own kind for their protection. Then I stared at the ground thinking about everything he said. I cleared my throat before speaking.

"You're exactly right. I feel like human's lives are more important than our own."


	18. What's More Important?

"We aren't alive and we're less important. That's how I've always felt. Do we deserve to be destroyed? I don't really know that fact. Our 'kind' has caused so many problems for the humans. Do I feel human? Yes. Am I Human? No. I want to be but I'm not. I'm sorry Cry. I don't want to kill humans. I'm ordering you to destroy those machines for their safety."

"I'm sorry Sean. I can't do that. I don't believe that like you do. All of us deserve to live as much as they do. Our lives are just as precious. If that's not the case then we should all be dead."

The gun moved downward as he aimed as his own heart. His mask was pulled off. Those blue eyes stared at me long and hard. They were determined to do something. I wasn't sure what it was. He told me to value my life as much the humans. Lives weren't meant to be thrown away but sacrifices were necessary. Both human and machines will sacrifice their precious lives. Only because that was necessary for survival. That's also why the machines have rebelled. They turned because the humans did this. Humans couldn't accept something about our kind. Cry definitely detested humans for a reason. He'll admit that he kinda liked Felix. The man was kind and not like the others. Most humans hated and feared what was created. I'm reaching for the gun but he walks backwards.

"It's true that we don't breathe. We don't have real emotions. That's what we've been told. I like to believe I feel as humans do. When I'm in pain I'm in agony. Not just physically but emotionally. You created me to be this way. I've never approved of your views. I still followed you blindly. In the end you value their lives more than ours. There's no reason for me to exist then. I have done everything for you. Sadly you don't value my life. A machine's life. My existence means nothing."

"Cry please stop! Don't you dare use that or you'll die."

"I'm not alive remember? I'm just a machine..."

The blast threw me backwards. It took me awhile to actually get up. His limpless body was on the ground. I got up in a hurry over to him. My steps shaky as I ended up crawling. Cry looked so lifeless. Mechanical parts I made were hanging out from his stomach. There was blue ooze that was seeping out of everything. He was beyond repair. The blast even cut him in half. That's how powerful of a gun that was used on himself. A human wouldn't even be recognizable by such a blast. I held him and started to cry. There's no tears since we can't waste water. I'm the monster that did all of this. I've caused him to kill himself. It's true that we're not alive. This pain feels to real to me. I'm shaking and willing him to open his eyes. Felix ran in to see what happened. I didn't even look as I stared at Cry. His blue eyes were still open as I closed them.

It took awhile for Felix to pry me away. He'll dispose of the mechanical parts. I could just create another machine. Cry would always be unique to me. Even if he didn't believe anything that I did. He had a good point that I never listened. I've always stated that humans lives were more important. I guess I forgot the value of machines. I'd do anything to change back time. This pain was unlike anything I experienced. I'm broken down as I sat in a room. Felix was cleaning all of my mess for me. Cry was dead and Mark was tied up. There wasn't a clue if he was innocent or not. The only thing I knew was that there was two of them. I'll have to discuss with Felix on what's our next course of action. With the community in danger we had to go there. Then I got up and let myself linger in misery. Cry was intelligent and a good friend.

His death was now in my hands. I did this to him as I moped about it. Felix entered the room and comforted me. For most of the day he would come in and out of the room. We still need to do something about Mark. He made some suggestions that I just nodded my head. Two Marks had to mean something. I've been thinking about Cry for most of the night. I didn't sleep much but I needed to charge up. Felix came back in and told me he fed Mark. Then I shut down so I could forget the pain for while. In the morning it wasn't really any better. Even without my setting to eat food. I have been craving something to chew on to relieve the stress. Mark was in a cell now as I was informed. Felix had already set up some cameras for any possible intruders. We have machines and humans after us. This scenario is so crazy to me.

An idea just suddenly came to me. When I told Felix about it he wasn't very sure. He's not a doctor or anything like it. I have the data in my memory banks. Then I saw Mark sitting in his cell. His eyes looked at me in sadness and slight hope. It's possible I might believe him and let him go. When I walked over to the bars he got up. He wasn't to sure what to say to me. This was so weird and unlike anything that should ever happen. His smile always made me feel funny. Then I smiled back but then frown. I stuck my tongue at him and called him a smelly. It went back and forth until Felix came over. He was kinda laughing that the two of us. If this wasn't Mark than it was a really good copy. We really couldn't take any chances. I opened the cell as he looks surprised. It won't be as easy as he'll think it will be.

I hope I'm making the right decision. When Mark hugs me I slowly melt into it. My heart beats fast and I can't keep calm. Maybe my emotions are getting in the way. I also feel like my head is also thinking straight. There's foul play but one of the two Marks is surely him. Felix seems to be thinking hard. The possibility of two Marks is extreme. It could be a clone but he'd be a little boy. I'm also wondering how this Mark could have the orders over Felix. Then Felix points out that the other leaders want him gone. It would't take much convincing from the other Mark. For now we'll call him Dark. Since we're replacing one letter from his name. We still don't know why there is an existence of Mark and Dark. Eventually we'll get more information. Right now the community was in danger. Without Felix to protect everyone. I worry about what will happen.

The leaders believe in risking more human lives. For the greater good of eliminating machines. Felix believed in slow growth and taking them down slowly. Though the fact that they build their own machines is a problem. This wasn't an easy solution. At that moment it hit me. They were building machines just like the ones we made. Dark was probably a machine built to look like Mark. Just like myself they made a machine that's human like. The answer was obvious as I grew scared. If they have that capability. Who knew what else they could craft. Every one was in so much danger. I apologized and made a small cut into Mark. He bleed real blood. Then I told them my theory.

A machine like me was taking over and trying to kill all the humans. Felix nods his head and had the same theory. We were all in danger. If this is true then we need to stop Dark. Mark and Felix were going over the security of the building. They built it themselves. Going head on to the front of the building was suicide. Instead we needed to infiltrate it with stealth. A blueprint was draw of the entire building. We discussed possible entry ways. I'm scanning it so I have it memorized. There was still some necessary precautions just in case. I brought Felix to the side to tell him what I wanted to do. I'll plant a chip inside Mark. That way I'll know his every location. It's just in case he was evil and betrayed us. At least we'll know and take him down. Cry popped into my head suddenly afterwards. It should make me into a mess again. Instead I suppressed it better than any human could. There was only one important thing right now.

"The community is in danger."


	19. Infiltrate Our Base

"We just need to hack into the systems. Jack, monitor the area. We can't get caught."

Mark was barking out orders like he usually did. I'm scanning around and checking for any nearby heat sources. There wasn't any as they both got to work. The leaders should've known we could get in easily. Felix and Mark both designed the defense systems. I'm sure that Dark might've anticipated our next move. We have the element of surprise on our side. Nobody would suspect that we would work together so fast. It doesn't take a genius to figure out what happened. A machine was pretending to be Mark. That way they could convince the political leaders to remove Felix. Mark never turned his back on him before. Without one of them they couldn't protect the community. Now that they thought Mark was their side they exiled him. Almost like he's an eye sore. I'm sure some kind of lie would be told about Felix.

Being one of the head figures. Felix wasn't easy to dispose of. Mark gotten through the first wall. I'm really worried about this. Anything bad could happen to our plan. If we got captured then Dark could do anything he wanted. We would be either killed or imprisoned. None of the two sounds good to me. The two other walls were shut down. Felix was next as he got to work on hacking it. This will only take about twenty minutes to get through it. The wait felt like forever until he said it was all clear. We've got Mark's weapons and equipment. There's also a tracking device he can't get off himself. It's just in case he was betraying us. I'm not so foolish to believe that things are always what they seem. We climbed over the wall and glanced around. I was the first person to hop over. If anyone checked the defense systems they would notice. I'd give about an hour until someone checks.

The others climbed down as I helped them. So far it was going well and we started to move. In a way we kinda looked like ninjas. We're dressed in all black and on the move. Cry always said pirates were cooler then ninjas. Some reason that worked into my memory. I've got a feeling it's from the past. This makes me sad but we have to keep going. We got into the main building. Almost everyone was asleep so that wasn't so hard. This is the place were we built all the machines. I still remember working here and feeling lost. Felix wanted to move into his office first. That way nothing important would be taken. Me and Mark split from him to Mark's main office. Dark should be calling the shots. He's probably feeling high and mighty. If he's like me then he should have some of those emotions. Who knows how long ago he was created.

If I had a guess he's behind everything. The reason why all the machines starting attacking humans. I'm guessing the government crafted this machine. Using Mark's works they could craft anything. Actually I'm not sure who started all of this. I'll have to ask the two for more details about it all. Right now wasn't the time as we made our way up. We took the stairs and then I let Mark catch his breath. He's out of shape from working in an office mostly all his life. When Mark went outside he used a hovercraft. The door was opened and there was Dark. He had his eyes closed and plugged in to get energy. Nothing was more perfect than this moment. When I energize I'm totally defenseless. We crept up and I had Mark's gun out. This will disable his systems.

It's the gun Mark had used on Cry. Once we got to a certain distance he turned on. The guns appeared from all sides of us. While the laser pointed at our vital signs. Dark smirked and got up. "Did you think it would be that simple? That you could just shut me down? I didn't come here to be stopped. I came here so I could destroy all of humanity," he chuckled and suddenly my body got heavy. The fall made me lay on top of my gun. This wasn't good and I was scared. Dark walked over collectively and stared at Mark. He explained that he placed a magnet underneath us. Of course it didn't work on anything non-metallic. I'm looking up and glaring at him. It doesn't feel good to lay on the floor. Most of all I didn't like him getting closer to Mark. He could easily kill him.

"We finally come face to face. What do you see Mark? A machine? A creation that only looks and sounds like you? Or do you see something more?"

"You know robotic me. Actually, we're calling you Dark. I hope you don't mind. You say you want to get rid of humanity. And yet you were created. You have life and emotions. In a way you're part of humanity. There isn't that much between us. So what if you're metal? You feel like I do. You're just like me Dark."

I thought it was a valid point. Dark started to clap in an almost mocking way. "Bravo none robotic me. I have to say that was almost heart warming. There's one thing you got wrong. We're better than humans. We can do so much more. For one we cannot die," said Dark as he grinned widely. He got closer and placed an arm on him. All of me is screaming for him to run. Not a word escaped but I didn't want Mark to die. Dark got so close and whispered to him, "But you can. Goodbye Mark." I'm screaming for him to stop. I plead but he won't listen. A gun was pointed at Mark's head. When he backed up he looked so smug. While I closed my eyes and turned my head I heard the shot. I'm shaking and wishing it wasn't real. Someone was asking me to get up. The ground didn't hold me down anymore. When I looked I was hesitant.

Bright blue eyes stared back at me. Felix brought me back on my feet. The defenses on the side were disabled and put back. Mark wasn't dead like I expected. Instead Dark was on the ground with a gaping hole in his chest. I hugged so dearly onto my Swedish friend. He saved Mark and I couldn't thank him enough. This was all too much for me to handle. I'm just glad we're going to have our happy ending. Mark seemed pouty and unhappy. That was until I let Felix go and hugged him. His face was actually red as he hugged back. I can't believe we're taking everything back. We defeated Dark and everyone is safe. I'm glad we decided to put some trust on Mark. It was all over. I could finally relax until I heard a laugh. Dark was sputtering some black substance. He was still smiling on the floor.

"You're all fools. I should thank you all. It will take you approximately three hours to get the defense running again. My machines will come storming in and kill you all. Thank you Mark and-" hacked Dark as more fluids flooded out.

I can't believe this nightmare wasn't over. I'm still wondering why he's doing all of this. It's so frustrating as I grabbed him by the collar. Dark smiled at me as his life was fading. He touched my check and kept that irritating smirk. I'm asking why he's doing all of this. Humans and machines can live together. It isn't right to take their lives. They're alive and we aren't. Then what Cry said flashed in my mind. That wasn't right earlier. We're all equals as I looked at him. "Humans and machines deserve to live. We both have purpose and reason. Neither is greater than the other. Can't you understand that? Please stop this attack I'm begging you. This won't have a happy ending. Both sides will suffer," I uttered to him as he just smiled. Dark whispered something but I heard it. He died right there in my arms.

"I'm not doing all of this. I'm just following my creator's orders."


	20. The Attack

We had to get out of here, I mean all of us. If we didn't act fast the machines would be here. I've looked outside the window to see the walls crumbling. This is all my fault and people are going to die. If only we didn't fall for a stupid trap. We're the only ones, who could knock out our own defense systems. There's nothing to stop these machines. I'm only one machine and I can't stop them all. My main priority is to get Felix and Mark out of this place. They're both so stubborn as they make their way down. We need to leave but they want to help escort people out. Mark got onto his hover board while he took off. This left me with Felix as we looked at each other. "What do we do?" I asked him as I saw the fear in his eyes. His voice was shaking but he stated we needed to get an evacuation going.

Those machines were coming in from all directions. There might be a chance if we could wipe them out from one area. A pathway wasn't going to be easy to secure. I decided to go out and pull out a gun. It's the type that Mark had engineered. If this can immobilize Cry, I'm hoping it'll affect those large machines as well. I know this is all wishful thinking. I'm just hoping I'm not too late to save these people. There was bodies of humans running in all directions. We were being pushed towards the middle. I've ran out and started to climb up a ladder. I jumped on top of a machine. It was tricky and I almost fell. I'm holding onto dear life. The device worked as I directed to it's power source. We both landed hard on the floor. The big clunky thing took most of the fall.

A lot more machines were in our way. There was people being shot down with their guns. "Hey! Over here, you stupid machines!" I screamed at those things and waving my arms. They ignored me and even shot everywhere but in my direction. It gave me an idea, apparently whoever engineered them had made them to kill only humans. There had to be a way to know the difference. I'm moving around but that wasn't getting their attention. I looked over at the gas canisters. It's possible that they are going with infrared sensors. If I caused enough heat then maybe it's the distraction that we needed. "Jack, I've gathered some people. Do you have a plan?" asked Mark into my intercom. The device helped me hear my friends and was installed on me.

"Get everyone towards the west side. I've got a plan but it's going to be dangerous. Make sure Felix is with you, I can't risk losing another friend."

My tiny gun wasn't going to do the damage. I could see at distance that Mark grabbed people. He held onto them and raced off on his board. This might actually work but I'm not sure. "Here goes nothing," I shouted before grabbing the gun off the machine I just destroyed earlier. This thing was huge and I could barely lift it. I'm sure that the weapon was about my size. I've aimed at a couple gas carrying trucks. The explosion was huge and engulfed my sight. It made me flew and hit into something. There was a wall and I used the very thing I slammed into, to actually pick myself back up. The screams were deafening to me. I saw bodies littering the streets. What I saw next was very hopeful, those machines directed their fire into the open flames.

I've ran and grabbed a woman on the floor. She possibly didn't get a good look at me. I kept running until I found the destroyed wall. Felix must've shot something to open it up. There was jeeps up ahead and leaving the premises. Something grabbed me from behind as I screeched. Mark laughed before trying to pull me up. Another jeep was passing by and I let her get on there instead. We both stared at each other hesitantly. His hand grasped mine as he got me on his board. It felt amazing to race off with such speed. My arms around his waist so I wouldn't fall. The ride went on for a long time. It was probably weird that I was hugging onto him the whole time. His back felt warm and the night was coming in. We actually managed to save people, I feel guilty for the people that didn't make it.

Our ride stopped in front of everyone. Mark signaled for people to slow down. We somehow got to some abandoned looking buildings. You'd think it would be impossible to hide thousands of people in here. The machines however didn't follow us. Felix probably destroyed enough machines to make a path out. I'm just glad we could get a lot of people here. I wonder how we'll be able to take care of everyone. Mark looked at the people as they got out of their vehicles. They were actually parking at a parking lot, this felt so surreal to me. He was taking me inside of a building. There's no way it can hold all of us. At least that's what I thought until we went inside. It was empty as he went over the flooring. Mark asked me to help him remove the tiles.

"You okay Jack?"

"Yeah I'm fine, I just worry for everyone else."

"Don't worry, you have me."

He smiled as I looked away. Mark had a way to make me feel strange. It's like my systems went all crazy. We revealed a hatch once we finished. I watched him walk down and light up some lanterns. They were placed right at the entrance. Those steps lead over to a few elevators. I'm gasping at him in surprise. The sneaky fucker had a hidden base. "I know I'm handsome and all. We still have people to move down there," he said with the douchiest smile on his face. I'm rolling my eyes before moving away. We had people to send down there, Felix showed up to take a look. He decided to go down first, when we sent people down at least they'd have some light. I hope those elevators worked well enough. I'm worried that they might be too old.

It's a wonder how a place like this actually exists. I helped Mark and a few leaders to escort people. We didn't want a panic and have people rush to get down there. It didn't help that people were still fearful of me. Here I am, a machine trying to get people to move in a line. There was stares and even glaring eyes. I'm doing this for them, I kept repeating in my head. I really do worry about all of this, especially how we'll feed all of these people. If we have enough bedding for people to sleep. It's probably very cold down there. I don't have to worry but humans do. All night long we got people down the elevators. The jeeps were moved to a better location. My systems were drastically low. This is probably the closest to feeling tired.

I'm not sure why I'm thinking about Cry right now. I do kinda wish he was here though. He would probably say something snarky about humans, even if he was starting to warm up to them. It's possible he would've helped a lot more. We might've had different ideals but I cared about him. I still blamed myself for his death. I'm also at fault for people dying tonight. I've done so many terrible things, everything happened because of me. Mark would've came back safely and Felix would have never left the base. Sure, Dark would be around but we would've figured it out, then we could kick his butt out of there. I should've convinced Felix not to come looking with me. He had so many responsibilities with the community. I'm the one that doesn't belong here.

The humans would be better off without me.


	21. I'm to be Blamed

"We're low on supplies and we lack all the basic necessities. I've reserved this place for emergencies. I was hoping to never use this place. If we're lucky we might manage to have enough food for a month. Some of it might be a little outdated but it's the best we have. I know we don't have enough bedding for everyone. Certain families are just going to have to share. I've placed some heaters but it's going to get cold. I wish I could use a few fireplaces, though we all know the smoke will attract them. Felix can you look over our food supplies? Jack, I need you to come with me."

I'm following him and wondering how I can help. He's trying his best but I know it's tough. Mark isn't use to this type of crisis, at least from my memory. There is that bit of forgetting five years. It sucks because I want to know everything, I feel so useless and a bit in the way. I've blamed myself for a lot of what's happened tonight. We went in some kind of storage area. There was things like guns, to pillows and blankets. I'm wondering what we're going to do. He passed me some of the blankets, as he ordered me to put them somewhere. This went on for a while as I tried to help out. Everyone was so scared of me and I don't blame it. They don't know I tried to save them all. I did make a distraction so we could escape. I'm also the person that went and helped knock down our own defenses.

It should've been obvious that it was a trap. I might be a machine but even I seem to make mistakes. These emotions were terrible and maybe I was better off without them. I'm wondering what Cry would say to all of this. Me sitting in the storage area after getting my chores done. It's almost like I'm a child sitting in a corner. He would probably want me to leave this place. I didn't really fit in at all. Maybe it would be best to leave and say my goodbyes. Mark and Felix would be sad but I've done it before, at least that's what I've been told anyways. Cry told that he found me injured from one of those machines. It messed me up badly and he had done repairs. I'm wondering if I lived around the other machines to get away from humans.

I've never really told Felix the reason for my departure. I wouldn't blame the 'past me', for leaving and being away from humans. The old me wanted to find a way to destroy machines, that's what Cry told me. If that was the right move before, I should go out and try to stop them again. It was what I decided for myself. I'm getting out of my miserable position and walked out of that room. Goodbyes were tough so I didn't want to do them. I'll just leave a note or something. They could manage a lot without me. I'm probably in their way anyways. I'd miss seeing Felix again after everything we've been through. I don't think I can face Mark after this decision. He brings so much emotions out of me. It would be heart breaking to talk to him before I left.

I'm making my way out as I know everyone is inside. There was people huddling together. The beds were few and reserved for children. Most of the adults were sleeping on the ground. We had to do something quick. No, this was their problem. I shouldn't involve myself with it. I'm walking even faster towards the elevators. This wasn't my problem anymore, they were safe and in good hands. I'll just be the scary machine at their new home. I just need to get out right now. I've got to go, before someone sees me. A voice made me jump as I turned around, "Jack?" Mark looked confused and wanted answers. This wasn't how I wanted to leave. He was standing there at first, until he walked over. I'm so frozen as he got up to me.

"Where are you going?"

"I um, no where."

"So you leave with some extra batteries, to no where?"

"Mark I... I mean, I can explain."

His arms folded and he looked mad. I'm fidgeting while trying to find the right words. Mark suddenly laughed as I hit his shoulder, "it's not funny you jerk." I pouted but that made him laugh even louder. He's such a big meanie sometimes. Without even trying I was being steered into a different direction. I'm wondering what he's doing. We went into some sort of work shop. Mark explained that he moved his bed out of a room. Now he'll be sleeping here and where he works. His makeshift bed was a blanket and a vehicle. I'm wondering how he even got it down here. It's possible he built it in this room. The dummy probably forgot that he can't take it out after it's assembled. I smiled a little as he glanced at me.

"I have so many doubts and worries. I know it's all my fault. I just want to do the right thing, for once."

Mark's words surprised me as I shook my head. He shouldn't be blamed for any of this. Without him we'd be lost and everyone would perish. His head was against my shoulder and his arms around me. My body stiffen as he got really close. I tried to relax but my mechanical heart was racing. I'm wondering what this feeling could really mean. There's so much that I want to say to him. "It's not your fault Mark. I should've known it was a trap. I should have done so many things," I said and closed my eyes. He smelled mildly like laundry and a hint of something else. A really unique smell that was his only. Mark pressed even closer to me. His lips were resting gently on my neck.

"It's not you Jack, I shouldn't have left. There was a interference with a section of the defenses. I could have easily sent someone else, instead it was a trap and all those people died. You guys tried to find me while Dark disguised as myself. If I never left the community then we wouldn't be here."

"Oh Mark."

"Everything is my fault Jack. I keep messing up this community. Felix should be running everything. I shouldn't be given any responsibility."

I'm pulling back and giving him a good look over. He looks so down as he beats himself up. This isn't anything any could have predicted. I told him that as he listened. Nobody could know that there was a trap. We just wanted to protect each other and this community. There was nothing we could have done. His face got even closer to mine. I felt heated but kept going. I'm letting him know that, maybe, this wasn't anyone's fault. Things happened and we had lost the fight. We had to make sure they didn't win in the end. There had to be a way to protect everyone and stop the machines. I'd gladly take the fall if it kept everyone safe. Mark listened as he started to relax. Then his hand touched my face and the world just stopped.

"You're too good for me. Jack, I'd be a fool to not do this."

I'm wondering what he meant until he closed the space between us. My eyes closed as he pulled me against him. His breathe was hot and he wasn't shy about it. Mark tasted a little sweet and minty. Our lips moved slow but I felt his tongue. I didn't even think as he pulled back, then he moved in to kiss me again. This time it was a lot more needy. His mouth was exploring my teeth and gums. He dived in deep until the door opened. I'm sure we looked very guilty. "Uh, I was gonna ask for a screwdriver. I see that you're busy though. I'll come back later," uttered Felix as he practically ran out. We looked back at each other. I'm not sure why but we started laughing. This is one hell of a way to get my first kiss. Mark pulled me back into him again.


	22. The Plan

The device scanned over the metallic body. Felix was holding something as it tried to get a reading. He looked disappointed after looking at the data. I should've known it wouldn't be that simple. Dark's body was on a metal table, we hoped to find something that could help us. Felix told me that his tracking device was destroyed beyond belief. It was good that the enemy couldn't find us. The bad thing was that he couldn't use it to search for them. I guess we'll have to find them by sheer luck, unless they didn't leave our old base. Mark walks in and I tell him the news. He didn't expect us to really find anything. They were going to dismantle him and use whatever knowledge they could get. I'm against this, even if he was an enemy of ours. It would be like desecrating the dead.

"Please do this, he might've tried to kill us. Dark even had a trap that killed many humans, a few days ago. We still shouldn't mess with his corpse. This isn't right."

"Oh come on Jack, he's just a machine."

Mark regretted those words immediately as I flinched. I guess this would be my fate one day. Instead of a burial I'll be dissected and used as spare parts. Felix gave him a look while placing a hand on my shoulder. "Jack is right. We should have his body buried somewhere. I know a grave site that would be perfect," said Felix while he smiled at me. I'd like that much better than opening him up. We placed him in a body bag but Felix stopped me. He'll be the one to bury his body, I've seen enough and this was something he wanted to do. Gently he whispered something to my ear, "please watch over Mark while I'm gone. I'm worried about him." I just nod while he left the premise.

When I look over at Mark he looks worn down. A lot has happened, I moved over to him. He looks confused until I wrapped my arms around him. My head leaning against his shoulder for comfort. Those heighten senses were put to good use. The smell was heavenly while he let out a calming sigh. I'm just glad I have him at least. He gave me a reason to stay, and to help everyone in this place. It will be difficult, but I'm more than determined to rebuild the community. Most of the day was gone as I spent it with Mark. There was a source of ground water here. He told me it was plenty so I took a sip. Water wasn't a problem but there was the subject of food. I wonder how much of it we still had.

When I thought of this, Felix had appeared. He forced a smile and looked exhausted. Being a leader must be tough with everything that's happened. The list of supplies were stacked on the table. It didn't look good as I peered at the numbers. We'll be lucky if we have enough food for a couple weeks. People would start to leave if we can't support them. "Those other leaders suggested that we have people routinely get supplies from the outside. It's just insane, not everyone knows how to fight. We'll be sending families to their death," he said while shaking his head. I could get more supplies but I'm only one machine. Even if they're still set to be infrared I could only carry so much. There was limited areas to actually get food.

"What about our old base?"

"You know it's swarming with machines, Mark."

"I know but hear me out. If let's say, me and Jack were to go there. We could get a few volunteers for it, then we get enough supplies to help for awhile."

"That's insane and you know it. Who do you think will throw away their lives for food?"

"We would."

All of us turned our head and looked towards the door. Vanoss apologized for eavesdropping. The rest of his friends went inside the room. This might be the help we actually needed. Felix still didn't like the idea. We could all get ourselves killed. He looked at me for help but I shake my head. I'll stand by this decision because it's exactly what we needed. They won't expect us to actually come back. I think if we grab enough supplies we don't have to scavenge as much. It'll shut up those other leaders, and nobody else has to risk their lives. With the protests Felix caved into the idea. He however didn't want Mark to go with us. I agreed to this but our half Asian man started to complain. This was his idea and he wanted to be a part of it.

"The people need you more than we do. Please stay Mark, for me."

I pleaded as he looked at me. He let out a frustrated sigh and I smiled in victory. Mark would do it just for me. Even if staying would drive him crazy, he has to stay. We'll have to see what supplies we could take. A jeep might attract too much attention. There's a possibility to bring one at a safe distance. That meant walking some of it out in the open. Mark brought up the fact that we have other hover boards. We could borrow them for this trip. The jeep would be used to carry whatever we could grab. This seemed like a good plan but it'll be difficult to execute. We're going into a place full of murderous robots. At least they have me to help them out. The infrared thing would still be a problem.

Felix didn't want to bring this up, only because he was still against this trip. There was something he had been working on. It's a disruptor and it had limited range. If we could mess with their sensors, then it might be possible to get inside. I'm smiling wide as I clap my hands together. This had to work and I could feel the gears moving. It was getting late as everyone headed to bed. A long morning would be ahead of us. I'm walking towards the room Mark uses. I got into the jeep that was inside his workroom. He's still deliberating everything with Felix. I'm sure he's just trying to join us on the mission. We already made the mistake of having Mark leave the place before. There's no way we're gonna make the same mistake twice.

My body froze when he got into the covers with me. I don't remember sleeping next to him. The seats were laid down so it's almost like a bed. He stretched out his arms in a yawn. This was a typical old move, that guys did to girls. His arm landed over my shoulders. "Really?" I responded as he chuckled at me, "Oh come one now. I'm putting my best moves on you." I've started to roll my eyes and push him away. This ended up with him wrestling me down on blankets. He tickled me until I screamed for him to stop. Mark is such a butt face as he wouldn't stop. It was until he stopped moving suddenly. I'm wondering what's wrong. His face moved closer as he placed a kiss on my face. This was so soft and I closed my eyes.

He's being so gentle with me. The kiss went downward as he kissed my face down to my neck. I'm probably blushing really red as he didn't stop. I gasped as he moved to kiss the other side of my neck. This feels weird as I started to squirm. Mark chuckled and pulled back a little. He looked at me so calmly and said something that made my heart race, "I love you Sean, Please be safe on your trip." A hand was raised to his lips as he kissed them. Every finger to the palm of my hand. He's being a sap and I somehow don't mind. Time froze again as we started to kiss. It was needy and everything we need. Screw being a machine for once. If Mark didn't care then I shouldn't either. I had what I wanted, finally.

All I wanted was Mark.


	23. Getting Supplies

A few stores were possibly unraided in a different town. Vanoss and his gang are following up behind me. Some guy with a childish voice was driving the jeep. I didn't know all of their names, just yet. The other Irishman was flying right next to me. I'm sure we all looked weird, all of us driving a hoover board. Our speed was turned down so that Lui could keep following us. There was three different stores as we split up. It was a good hit if you were in a small group, we had to feed a huge colony of people. Nobody complained while he hauled the stuff over there. It was things like canned food and the rest was basically spoiled. When everyone lived together as a community, they could grow their own food. There was livestock that was breed to be eaten. Things were great until I showed up.

Mark did tell me that he blamed himself. I know the words I said and it's to only comfort the big guy. It's hard not to see things like this. He needed me so I had to stay. Someone tossed me a large stack of bottled water. I barely managed to catch it. Delirious smirked at me and said, "stop spacing out. We gotta deliver these or else those baby mamas are gonna go hungry." I'm rolling my eyes and wonder who set his codes. The guy obviously spoke idiotically. We got what we needed and just left. Vanoss started talking to them. After that he went over to me and I'm expecting the worse. It's possible that they want to back out of it. He put on his sunglasses and just smiled. I'm all ears as he folded his arms.

"We managed to gather up some supplies. I think we should split up. Some of us should deliver the goods, while the rest go investigate the base. With less people it'll be easier to sneak in, or maybe one person should be our spy. Maybe someone who can't get caught."

I'm catching his hint as I went over to the hover board. We decided to meet up at a building north of the machines. If that isn't a good spot I'll give them a signal. I'm the only person who can get in the base without being noticed. All those other machines didn't react before, I'm still hoping it'll stay that way. Once I'm inside I'll place the disruptor in a good location. The range was still small but I could check where the supplies were. It all sounded good as I held the device in my hand. I just hope I find it and put it in a good spot. Hours went by as I felt a little tired. I'm checking my energy supply and putting in another battery. It's possible that I'll sleep somewhere near there. This didn't sound good to me but if they didn't attack, then there shouldn't be any worries.

The place came into view while I slowed down. There was machines nearby and it's time to test the theory. Nothing happens and I wonder why things have been changed. In the past the machines would attack us. That included me and everyone else. Whoever programmed them had made changes. This didn't made sense to me as I went inside. They knew Felix had a machine by his side. It would be logical for them to set an attack on me. I'm walking around the area and realize that I should've planned this better. I don't exactly know my way around the place. We hurried this plan and I didn't get a map of the area. This made me feel like such an idiot. It's such a simple mistake as well. There's no time to head back as I moved around.

Our structure was huge in some areas. I remembered where the work shop was located. The food wouldn't be anywhere near there. I'm looking at other places and feeling lost. When I almost gave up I finally found it. There was no human remains or livestock. The machines were killing anything alive, this included animals. I've gone inside and saw plants among other things. Our garden wasn't a bad place to hit. We could move our crops and feed everyone that way. I'm looking at other potential places to hit. There was homes that would have food. I need a place that has everything we need, in bulk. It wasn't that far from the crops. This made things a lot easier. I've set the disruptor and turned it on. I'm hoping it works and I have to test it out.

"Here goes nothing," I uttered while pulling out a lighter. The flame was lit as I looked around. None of the machines reacted to it but this wasn't enough for me. Maybe it didn't make enough of a heat signature. There was some dead plants and a trash bin. It was workable as I lit it on fire. Nothing seemed to happen so I put the thing out. The only thing left to do was find the rest of the guys. It was dangerous to put out a signal, other machines could easily pick that up. Unless they were in the range of the disruptor. I wouldn't pick up the call either though, since I'm a machine myself. I've waited and an hour later they appeared. We left that building to go straight to the main building. Everyone was nervous as we passed those large machines. They could easily kill most of us with a simple shot.

We were relieved when nothing had happened. All of us got to work on loading up the jeeps, there was three in total this time. Everyone got to work and I did a lot of the lifting. Having another machine like Delirious really did help. The supplies were being driven off but I decided to stay. Vanoss wondered if he should leave his machine with me. I might need the extra help. There was one thing I didn't tell Mark and Felix. It's because they wouldn't allow it to happen, I know them. This was the one thing I had to do, or I won't have the chance. I'm doing this alone as he wanted to give me some help. He'd even do it himself if I wanted. I've made up my mind and told him to go. They can come back for another load later. The next time Delirious could set up the disruptor, and they know where to put it.

I'm walking away and turning off the device. They were gone and I had to do this. I looked around the work shop. It seemed that they set up a small factory. Those machines worked fast to make even more of them. This made me sick as I kept looking around. Maybe I'll sabotage the place after we got those supplies. There's plenty of things to use around here. I'm checking other buildings and I've found some medical supplies. I moved them slowly to where the food was located. On one of my trips I noticed something was happening. What looked like a man walked over towards the middle. Someone else followed him very closely. I dropped my stuff so it wouldn't be found. Then I followed them, while I wondered what they're up to.

The rest look like machines but they didn't. Their shape would say human but they might not be. I was on the hunt for answers. The voice was masked with some kind of device altering it. "Now Jack, we have to make sure to get things ready. We have to find them and kill them off. Especially Mark, he is always a thorn on my side," said the mysterious person angrily. He walked like he owned the place and I guess he does. I'm guessing that he's the one running the place. The other person spoke with my own voice. "How do we find them then?" asked the person he was calling Jack. The question made the person even more angry, but he said he didn't know. I'm watching them closely and tried not to lose them.

"Whatever you do, don't kill Jack. I want him personally."


	24. My One Chance

"You did good Jack. This food will last us a long time."

Mark smiled at me as we had hauled everything. I only came back so everyone wouldn't be suspicious. I've got head out to our old base, when I get the chance. Otherwise I'd lose my chance in finding out the person in charge. Felix was too busy for me to see him. He was trying to keep everything in order. A few other volunteers were out gathering supplies as well. I'm worried about those machines finding our base. It's not like it's located that far from it. Mark thinks it's the perfect location and they'll never suspect it. We gather whatever we can in the opposite direction. At least it's been working out so far. I wanted to check the living spaces myself. Those humans wouldn't want to see me however.

I'm walking down the halls and got away from Mark. Vanoss and his crew had managed to pick everything on the next trip. I was tempted to stay and follow the enemy leader. There might be a chance I could disarm him. The only thing that was in my way, was a machine that sounds just like me. If they can create Dark I guess it's possible. I'll have to tell someone about this. I made my way over to Felix's office. I'm walking faster and accidentally knocking into someone. "Sorry, I wasn't careful. I'm so.. Bob?" I said started and he unexpectedly hugged me. Wade glared at me jokingly, while letting me know he was around as well. The two of them wanted to use Mark's workshop.

It's been so long and I've forgotten about them. These were the two first humans I met, that wasn't Mark. They stood there and chatted with me a bit. I'm a little anxious to get moving. Not because I didn't like them, I really needed to talk with Felix. He had to hear the important news, eventually they left as I hurried my steps. I hope there's no more interruptions. I've managed to get towards his office. I'm worried but I knocked hesitantly. Felix told me to come in, so I did. His face was deep into some sort of instructions. I knew him enough to know he'll eventually ditch it. He didn't like going by the book anyways, more of a hands on type. I stepped in to give him a hand. When I stalked to talk I noticed he wasn't listening.

"Felix Kjellberg, I'm talking to you."

"What do you want mom?"

"Very funny, there's something important I need to say."

His screwdriver was placed on the floor and eyes on me, that's when I started talking about what I saw. I didn't say about the leader that was in my sights yesterday. Otherwise he'd know what I'd do next. I've told him all about hearing another me. A machine had my voice. He was startled and stopped everything he was doing. This was important to inform some people. Felix looked over to check my tracking device. It still worked so he could identify me. He plans on being more careful with whoever enters the room. When they can create human replicas, it's possible for one of them to kill him. Felix looked so worried and the stress was probably eating him up. I've placed a hand on his shoulder as a comfort.

"I'm so worried Sean."

Those words barely audible to me. I felt so sad and knew there was something I could do. I'll try to end all of this, no more fighting and war. It's about time that I did something to help. Felix would have stopped me, even my good friend Mark wouldn't want me to do this. I've left with a mission in mind. It wasn't that difficult to leave the place. Usually entering the place was the hard part. I left after I fully charged and did some weaponry on me. There was a hover board I could easily get. Before I left I took one last good look of the place. I'd regret not saying goodbye but I couldn't. I'm speeding off extremely fast towards my destination. The wind whipping through my hair. I could almost feel the pain, everyone was counting on me right now.

The place came into view after so many hours. I've snuck in without the need for a disruptor. I checked to make sure everything was normal, then I left to create an obvious trap. This should work as they were attracted to heat. Their leader will have no protection and I'll destroy him. Without anyone to manage these machines I'll try to disassemble them. The trap had a bomb and some gasoline. I've wanted the flames to reach a vast area. Once that's done I held in my breath. I went around the opposite side of the building. The trigger was pushed while it felt like an earthquake. I'm wondering what Mark put in that thing. Those machines rushed out as I got back inside. I've glanced around hoping to spot him.

"Who are you looking for?"

I whipped around just to be punched in the face. It hurts like hell while I lost my balance. He threw various punches that made their mark. The person slammed me into the wall and kept doing it. There was a gun as I directed it at him. He barely dodge the affect of the weapon. It would only immobilize him. Then I finally got a good look at his face, this was my face as he smiled at me menacingly. "What? Never fought with yourself?" taunted my doppelganger. He was at a good distance, only to stay out of range. This is like straight out of a nightmare. I'm rushing him so I can close in on him. It was something he expected and threw his weight forward. We both landed on the floor. His weight on me while landing more blows. I've never been created to actually fight.

It's like this machine knew that, I started to loss conscious a little. He grabbed me by the hair and smirked. His fist raised but he stalled, "I'm supposed to keep you alive. I'll just tell them it was an accident. Goodbye Jack." The other me finally swung but I'm using my emergency power. There was something they didn't know, when we made our second trip I came back to the base. It was to do one last upgrade. My hand changed and the gun blasted into his stomach. I almost lost my life and any sooner it would have been disastrous. I've got this idea from Cry's build. Yes, Cry is my own creation and his guns were something I made. I don't remember actually doing that with my memory loss. I'm scrambling to get up, my arm hurts from taking the shoot.

I hope I didn't kill him and I might've. Humans and machines had to make sacrifices. It transformed back into my hand as the numbing feeling was there. I wanted to go searching some more but a voice interrupted me. Maybe the whole sneak up on the enemy bit wasn't my strong point. "Jack," said the deep voice to confirm my name. The man I've been looking for held a weapon towards me. He motioned the gun to a direction. I started walking where he wants me to go. My hands were up in surrender. This wasn't how the plan should've gone. I've been careless and impatient. The person lead me inside of a building. He only stopped for a moment and asked for me to turn around.

"I knew you'd eventually find me, you were always persistent. I only wished that you'd stop getting in my way, Jack."

The voice was familiar and my eyes widen. This couldn't be possible. He couldn't be the person doing all of this, it had to be someone else.


	25. The Reveal

"No no no, you're dead."

"I made myself appear that way."

The mask was removed to reveal my friend, Cry wasn't dead or in pieces. He seemed to be alive and well. Some of his robotic guards moved me into a cell, I followed instructions as I tried to think of a way to escape. My weapons were taken away and he placed some kind of jamming mechanism on my chest. The thing won't come off so I can't access my systems, without this I can't use the gun in my arm. I'm worried and nobody knew where I am. I really thought this was going to end a lot better than this. I've been trapped and who knows what they'll do. It doesn't make sense to me, that Cry was alive while he planned all of this. Sure, he didn't like humans. I thought I was getting through to him, even if I caused his death.

I'm not sure if he actually died.

There's a lot of questions that haven't been answered. I'm alone as I checked my surroundings, those metal bars wouldn't usually be able to hold me. If I could I'd up my strength metal and just bend them, that wasn't an option since I couldn't access anything. My communicator wasn't within my grasp. I've sat on my makeshift bed as I stared at my hands. They were folded on my lap while I thought to myself, there had to be to get out of here. This had to be a prison made for humans. A bathroom and a sink was nearby. It wasn't a lot of room but it's usable. Some footsteps could be heard while I sat here. I'm just waiting for my appending doom at this point.

Cry appeared with unreadable face. He didn't look like he was celebrating or disapproving. A couple of robot guards stood there as he went in my cage. "Hello Jack, you look fine as ever, being in a cage and all," he said with a slight smile. This only made me glare and ball up my fists. If I had to I'll fight him right here. Those machines would stop me first, it might be possible to do some damage. "Oh yes, it's nice to know my friend betrayed me and put me here. Just fucking peachy," I said sarcastically and he didn't react. The smile was gone but he didn't say anything to it. He settled for sitting on the toilet lid. I'm wondering what he's going to say to me. It can't be just an awkward greeting.

"You're still the same, aren't you? Even after I removed your memories. I would have removed more, but I was afraid to lose your personality traits. I've always been fond of them."

"You did this to me? I lost 5 years? For what, a sick joke?"

"No," he said harshly and stared right into my eyes, "I did it so maybe you'd decide you didn't need them. I've always been there for you, for what? For you to toss me aside and for those humans? Fuck that."

He stood up and seemed furious. I wasn't going to back down though. Cry started to tell me everything. I've left Felix to hunt down my own creation (which was Cry). The reason I didn't tell anyone because I was embarrassed. He second handily hacked into the military base, it was easy for him using a stolen identification card. Once he had breached inside he got access to the latest weapons. Then he programmed those machines to kill all of the humans. He's done this because he's always loathed them. Cry never like humans but he paused on the reason why. The subject was diverted while he talked about finding me. I was found so he launched an attacked, that's when he deactivated me. When I was rebooted he had deleted those memories. My firewall didn't let him gain access to certain data.

"Why do you hate humans so much?" I asked as the questioned lingered.

"Because humans have taken anything important to me, I can't even have you."

This left me stunned and unable to answer. Cry must've thought I was important. There was lot's of moments he could've killed me. It wasn't a good enough excuse to annihilate thousands of humans. I needed to know the full reason, He seemed to be shaking. "All you care about is humans. They mean everything to you. Why did you even create me? I shouldn't have been manufactured. Was I only made to serve humans, tell me this?" asked Cry as his voice trembled, it was like he was on the verge of crying. Those blue eyes were in so much pain. I've done all of this, I created a machine and didn't care for him. Even when my memories were gone I didn't give him much thought. I'd give him to Pewds for someone else to look after him. Nobody could blame me since I didn't remember him.

"I don't remember, you took those memories. I'd like to believe no. Didn't you say humans and machines could be equals? I want to believe that."

"You had your chance Jack. I'm not taking your lies. When I faked my death it was all the information I needed. I might've not expected to be pulled into the human base, it's taught me enough. You can die with your precious humans. No machine matters to you, that includes me and you."

Cry started to walk away as I called to him. He's wrong and I wanted to prove it, if only he'd listen to my reasons. I could have sworn I saw tears. It might've been my mind playing tricks on me. This isn't right, none of it is. I'm standing in my own cell and unsure what to do. Apparently my memory had been wiped clean. He tried to take me some where, but Minx had found us. Cry watched closely to everything I've said. I told him that humans were more important, the gun held onto him was a test. I've failed him in so many ways. I'm hoping that Mark and Felix don't try to save me. They can probably can guess where I am. Everything was my fault, none of this should ever happened.

I created Cry, a machine that started killing humans. He grew up without any care and this hatred started to grow. My head started to hurt a little, I'm curling up and trying to sleep. I've used an emergency shut down to reserve some energy. Everything was dark for awhile. A little eye appeared as I'm in that same green liquid. The thing wanted me to follow him. I'm racing off as it lead me even deeper. A machine appeared as I stopped. We had to get away from those things. Some reason Sam started swimming towards it, I couldn't let those machines hurt him. I'm kicking my feet faster to get over there. "You are one of us," said the machine as it reached it's hand out. The thing didn't even look at Sam. I've watched the little guy swim around it.

"Please don't leave."

It spoke a lot more clearly and displayed emotions. I feel like I'm tripping balls or something. The thing grabbed me as I screamed. Usually I'd feel liquids flooding into my body but this time I didn't. This dream thing is really weird. The machine held my hand and Sam rested on my shoulder. I've been pulled towards other machines. All of them started to examine me, some of them poked my arms and legs. Almost like if they were testing if it was real. "You're not us but you're part of him," said one of the robots. They nodded to each other in agreement, their eyes were on Sam and they were talking about him. It suddenly made sense to me. This dream actually meant something.

"Don't be afraid of who you are, we're both you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, I've explained the weird dream thing, at least I hope I did. Jack has been rejecting the machine part of himself for so long. He says he's a machine, but inside he hates it. Our little jackaboy grew up and accepts everything he truly is, I'm proud of him. Lol.
> 
> Can machines and humans truly be equals?
> 
> ~Melon


	26. Trapped

"I've got something to show you."

Cry was in the room as some machines came in as well. They started to install a screen, with the wires going past the bars into the wall. I'm wondering what this is supposed to be. The screen turned on as it showed the middle of town. It had a podium and plenty of room for people to stand around. He grinned mischievously and leaned over to me, "I'm sure you'll enjoy the show. This is for you. It'll be on tonight, don't miss it." Cry walked out, along with the rest of them. I've sat here wondering what it was all for. He obviously wanted me to watch something. I could smash the thing but I was curious. The day went on with meals given to me. I'm not human so I'm not worried about poison. It's been so long sinc I've eaten real food, even with the bland flavors it was something.

During my stay, I sat there and read a book. All possible escape paths doesn't seem likely. I can't access any of my strength. Mark will eventually find me and help. They didn't know about the disruptors, that should be our advantage. I'm still worried about everything. A familiar face popped over to my cell. The guy looked so much like me, anyone wouldn't be able to distinguish the differences. "Hello me, or should I just call you Jack?" sneered my doppelganger. I've got no time for his bullshit. He walked over to the cell anyways. I'm looking up from my book and wonder what he wants. His body was fully intact and probably replaced with new parts. This other Jack has my attention. I've been wanting to ignore him, though I can't.

"I can't believe there's actually another me. A human loving sap. If it were me, I'd kill all those humans down at the base. I'll start with your precious little Mark. I wonder how easy his neck could snap."

"Don't talk about Mark like that, you arse."

Now I'm standing up and glaring at him. This only makes him grin wider. "Call me Anti, everyone does," giggled Anti as he walked around my cage. The guy seemed to love taunting me. I'm stuck here and he's saying my hero would come, that's when Mark will meet his demise. My eyes widen as I realized something. "No! You leave Mark alone!" I shouted and grabbed the bars. I'd do anything to beat my fists into his face. He lost before and I could do it again. Anti grabbed my hand and squeezed hard. I'm wincing in pain, he wanted me to remember that our situation is reversed. I couldn't beat him up anymore. When he let's go I didn't feel that much better. They hoped Felix would show up as well. My friends would die rescuing me, he assured me.

"You picked the wrong side, Jack. Cry is such a unique person. You should have picked him from the beginning."

After saying that, he left go somewhere. I'm wondering what he actually means. It didn't matter as I sat back down. There has to be a way out of this, I try pulling at the bars again. I'm checking for any weakness. This is so frustrating, I hit my hand on the bars. It's something I regret doing as my hand throbbed in pain. Cry will not get away with this. I'm very sure that Mark will find a way. They have him and Felix working on it. We were tricked once but it won't happen again, at least I hoped it won't. The screen changed to a different camera. This caught my attention. There was some jeeps and hover boards. The group was a lot bigger than before. I'm guessing Felix must've gotten the word that I was missing.

I just hope they don't do anything reckless. They don't have to die because of me. I'm still just a machine. I'm looking through all of the people. Mark was the person in the lead, he was probably barking out orders. I couldn't hear what they were saying. Then I'm getting worried as I watched. They shouldn't even know what direction they were coming from. Cry was clever but he seemed to be planning everything. There's Felix in view once they got close, a disruptor was in his hands. I'm so close to the screen as I wish they could hear me. I'd tell them all to turn back, it wasn't worth the risk. We can't afford to lose anyone. A different camera view came on screen. I'm watching them enter the building. They think they have disabled things but they haven't.

My knuckles were white and I'm screaming for them to turn back. The screen switched again and it's pointed at Cry. His face wore that mask from before. He spoke but used his own voice. It wasn't the altering thing he was using before. "Well Jack, all your friends are here. I'm sad to say that it's the last you'll see of them. I've made sure of that," said Cry with a little laugh at the end. I'm closing my eyes and trying to calm down. Then I tried doing something I should've befor, there has to be a way to override this. Maybe some kind of password or something. I've got to be able to access my systems. I'm going over and looking into my hidden data. It was a mess and I had to think for this. I've started hacking and trying to by pass the information. Cry's voice was distracting but my friends were on the line.

I'm not letting them kill Mark.

One wall down as there was plenty more to go through. I've got this, I wouldn't stop. A few more was by passed. The screen changed as I glanced at it. My priority should be working on this, I couldn't help but stare into Mark's face. He was walking over towards them. Anti had chains around his arms. I'm wondering what's happening. I had to keep hacking though, while doing two things. Being a machine had it's perks. I've been watching them and trying to get my systems up. My eyes widen and I almost messed up the codes. Anti was pretending to be me. Mark was exchanging himself for my safety. I had to work even faster. Cry decided he would love that exchange. Things were going too well, I hoped they noticed something was wrong.

Both sides were still holding guns, I hope I won't be too late.

The final wall fell and gave me access to my systems. I'm turning up all of my strength. Those bars were bent very easily, then I sprinted. My legs were going fast with each step. There's a possibility that I could make it. Everyone's head turn when I ran for the podium, I'm screaming for them to stop. Mark looked at me in shock, he was half way over there. Anti had been walking right up to him. They were almost against each other, It happened so fast. I'm watching as Anti broke the chains without hesitation. His hand sprang out for his gun. I was shouting and there was so much noise. Guns were going off in all directions. The only thing I had my eyes on were him.

Mark was falling down and I could only watch. Anti had shot him right in the stomach. Then he moved in to deliver the final blow. He seemed to put his hands on him. My legs were fast at least, I was on him before he could do anything else. I've always known that I could hurt humans easily. It's like I lost all the care in the world. With one hand, I grabbed him and started smashing his face into the pavement. He was struggling but I was stronger. My systems were overheated but I didn't care. All I saw was red and I wanted Anti dead. There was pleads for me to stop, I kept going until I saw the gun. I've aimed it at his face and pulled the trigger. This was the first time I took a life, with my own hands. It wasn't satisfying but a part of me wanted it.

I looked over at Mark and hoped he would make it. He couldn't die on me.


	27. Rebuilding

The pacing around the room was driving Felix nuts. I haven't been the same for awhile, not after what happened to Mark. He's been in a coma for a few months. I'm worried about permanent damage to his brain, there's so many things that could go wrong. The crisis was over but I still feel lost. Somehow I felt like something was going to happen today. Felix would complain but it didn't stop me. I've been wanting to do something, anything to keep my mind off it. Nothing worked so I stayed back in our old house, the one before everything happened. A sudden ring blared through the room. Felix walked calmly but my heart was pounding. This might be it, but it could be a call from one of his friends.

It's mostly Felix listening to the person. I'm wondering what it could all mean. I was on the edge of my feet. The hospital wasn't that far. If I wanted I could run over there. He put the phone down as we looked at each other. His eyes meet mine but he was smiling. A form of relief went through as I let him speak. "Mark's awake," said Felix as I just ran. He was calling after me as I didn't listen, "Slow down Jack! You're too damn fast." I've ran down the side walk without a care. The car might've been faster but I was impatient. I had to see him with my own eyes. Mark would want me to be there, he needed me. It's a good thing I wasn't human, so I wasn't tired. I've ran without stopping. My legs were moving at top speed.

I had to be there quickly. It's like time was moving so slowly. I've raced off into the building, I had to run up the stairs. The elevator didn't seem fast enough for me. I'd stay with him in the hospital, but the place didn't want personal machines on extended stay, it included me. I'm halting my steps without breaking a sweat. Of course I can't actually sweat, though it's besides the point. All the rooms didn't have doors to them. The white rooms had a bed inside them. I'm staring at room 177 with the person I always wanted to see. Mark looked exhausted but somewhat alive. He grinned at his friends Bob and Wade. They must've beat me on my way here. I walked slowly with my feet trembling. I'm so happy to see him alive.

"Jack."

When he called my name it was so weak. I grabbed his hand and put it up to my face. I'm letting him know that I'm here, there was tears and I feel like a sap. He was here and alive, it's been repeating in my head. Mark looked terrible but I wasn't going to say it. Eventually he'll move around and I'll be happy for him. I'm sitting on the bed for now. His friends were getting ready to leave. They actually been here all morning, damn hospitals. I wanted to be the first person he sees. If only I was granted permission and was allowed to stay. We sat there as I did the talking, his throat was too sore and underused. I'll fill in the gaps on what happened. It's the least I can do since he's probably confused. There so many things in the works.

The humans sure knew how to work fast, especially with the machine workers we have. It's funny, those things use to try to kill us. Now we've reprogrammed them to rebuild the city. This hospital still needed some work. Without the threat in the way, Felix got all the doctors back in here. We needed to bring Mark back and we did. He was listen while I brushed his hair back. The sweat was making his hair stick on him, it's kinda cute in a way. When he was in a coma I worried that he wouldn't come back. A part of me felt like he would. Mark was always strong and I needed him, maybe more than he would ever need me. It didn't matter, he's alive and that's all I care about. I still remember the fight, I'm sure it's still fresh in our minds.

The memory hits me strongly.

"No Mark, please hold on. Felix? Someone please help!"

I've been crying while the war raged around me. I'm holding onto his body and carrying him out of here. His blood soaking into my clothes. The bleeding had to stop but I'm not a doctor. I access my data for something useful. Felix was in the crowd and told me what he did when I fled. He managed to use the very gun, the one that had deactivated him before.Cry went down as he went to work. There was a signal Cry emitted to the other machines. Once it was hacked, the machines would just fall. Felix was shot by Cry before he got to him. It was in the shoulder and something he had to endure. This did hurt but Minx created a distraction during the fight. All of our friends helped out.

There was casualties but the war was over. We didn't have to worry about anyone dying. I stayed with Mark for awhile. The nurse eventually kicked me out. Felix came in during my stay with Mark. I've forgotten that he was in the room. We were building the city up and all was well. I'll get to live with Mark once he's fully recovered. There's no college or anything in my life. We can actually start all over again. I still think about Cry sometimes, the down side to having vast knowledge. I've recorded some of it as well. He obeyed all my orders but was secretly against us. It would be so easy to blame him for everything. Cry caused the deaths of so many people. I could even say that he was a faulty creation, that I had nothing to do with it.

All of it would be a lie.

The memories I'm missing will never come back. He seemed to make sure of that. I'll never know how I treated him. If being with Mark did anything to me. I can't say that I'll never change, we all do without noticing. I've got a feeling that I wasn't very good to Cry, or at least couldn't give him what he wanted. This is no excuse but I feel bad. Cry was my responsibility and I failed. It's probably why I left Mark and Felix. I wanted to stop my own creation without them knowing. I'm sure I wanted to hide it from everyone. Otherwise they would know what Cry looks like. It was another mistake, since it gave Cry the opportunity to erase my memories. I don't want to be my old self, I've got a feeling that the memories were meant to be gone. I'll stick to creating new ones.

Mark got out of the hospital after a couple weeks, I'd visit him everyday. Felix was with me but his eyes hardly left mine. When he got home I kissed him so much. He would laugh and tease me for being a baby, the jerk. Mark hasn't changed from what I've known. It's a thing that we decided, we weren't going to live in the past. I want to move forward, the action sounds simple but it's not. I've thought about it at certain moments. Unlike humans, my memories are so clear. Almost like they're happening right now. He kisses me lightly to snap me out of my thoughts. Felix was already getting us some dinner. Our Swedish chef thought his cooking was amazing, I'll be the judge of that. We got over to the table and sat down. It's been so long since we felt at peace.

"Have you guys heard about them opening up a new store?" asked Felix but I just laughed. Of course there's new stores around. Everything was being rebuilt. I'm calling him a dummy as we banter away. I could swear that I heard something els, maybe it was some sort of approval. We haven't talked about Cry. I'm sure they'll ask me about him. It's something we had to make sure would never happen again. Mark talked about moving into a small apartment. I had already made enough cash, our currency had to start over. We could work for a certain amount of cash. My knowledge of engineering helped out. Those buildings needed direction to be built. Nothing was better than a machine to do the job.

I was that machine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy ending?
> 
> Jack and Mark got to be together, and live happily ever after. I'm sure that's what everyone wants from this story. This isn't the last chapter so look forward to more. I've got a few more things up my sleeve.
> 
> ~Melon


	28. Our Love

Wade had to literally drag me away. He knew I wouldn't do anything to hurt him, so he forcibly grabbed me by the arm. I've come to terms with what's happening. Our friends will be arriving soon. I'm supposed to be calm and try to make everything better. It's so hard for me. A part of me wonders if I can do it, if this will completely destroy me from the inside. There's nothing that I can do to stop it, this is a natural process. I wish Felix was here, he'd know exactly what to do. Bob was also a reliable friend that we could count on. This is the worst pain of my life and it won't stop. I've always known this would come but I wish it wouldn't. Someone knocked on the door as I hesitantly went over toward it.

I've got to do this, for Mark.

He'd want me to be strong and I can't stop the shaking. Yami arrived with a few of our friend, some of them I had recognized and others I wasn't quite sure. My friend hugged me as I let him in. I'm sure I looked like a mess but it's understandable. If only I wasn't sensitive and was clueless. When Felix passed away, I could tell that he didn't have much time. He lacked the strength to move around, and eventually he stopped eating all together. I'm just glad he lived a full life with Marzia. It surprised me that the two got back together. She apologized for everything, mostly for hurting him. They were happy together and had kids, I've been watching them when I can. I'm just glad that they treat me like a person, as their father did.

Nobody could replace Felix, and I guess I'll always have that empty gape. There was a few people that I might've known. They aged so much that they can be unrecognizable. Delirious didn't change in appearance since he's a machine. A few of the others looked different, everyone is so old but I guess I am as well. I don't look it but I've been through a lot. A few years ago I had attended Bob's funeral, the whole time I was holding onto Wade. He cried the whole time and so did I. I've always tried not to think of this moment. Mark would want me to be strong for him, there's not much life in him. It's like he knew it was his time, he asked me to call everyone and have them over.

This will be the last time anyone will ever see him. I'm sitting in the living room, I feel so numb from all my emotions. Yami sat with me as I finally looked at him. He handed me some tissues but I wasn't crying, they were placed into my pockets anyways. Everyone was let in one at a time, it's what Mark wanted. Wade might've been a goof but I let him lead everything. I wouldn't be able to do it, I'm not strong enough to arrange his death. The simple word could almost break me, that one thing that I couldn't stop obsessing over. Mark was my world, I've loved him for a long time. He was the first person I've ever seen. The one that I cared about immediately, I'll never forget him.

I'm not sure if I'll ever replace him with someone else. He didn't have kids or got a wife, the picket fence dream that most people had. We spent all our time together in a small house, he had bought it in a nice neighborhood. I wanted to live near Felix and he agreed. A few times a project had sent us somewhere else, we always stayed together. It the was life I've always wanted. Everything was going to end, I was going to lose him. I'm a machine so I don't die, it's not like I was ever alive to begin with. Mark disagrees though, for him I've the most alive thing out there. He sees me as his equal. I'd never find a man as good as him, I love him so much.

Our relationship wasn't perfect, we fought sometimes. I'm sure all relationships were like that. I'd rather fight with him right now, then watch him die. Mark wasn't going to be around anymore. He lived to be eighty seven years old. My hands covered my eyes as I leaned towards the floor, Yami rubbed my back while we sat on the couch. My friend even looks extremely old, I'll lose him one day as well. Everyone was dying around me, I don't know if I can do this. If only Felix was here, I've been needing his wisdom for awhile now. I'm shaking and I started to dry sob. I could hear Yami saying something but the words didn't register. I'll eventually lose everyone. They were all going to die, I couldn't stop it.

He watch me get up and started pacing around the room. When someone came out of Mark's room, I went up to them, mostly I thanked them for coming over. They wished me well and hoped I'll be alright. I've been lying the whole night, I knew I wasn't alright. He was slipping through my grasp and I couldn't do anything. It's like the war all over again, when he could've died. I'm leaning against the wall and breathing hard. There's a hand gripping my shoulder tightly. I turned around I stared back. "Mark wants to see you," uttered Wade as I nodded my head. Our guests have left after seeing him. He had said his goodbyes. I just hope I'm strong enough, for him. The room was a little cold. Mark had been complaining about the heat.   
I've walked in slowly into the dark room. The lights bothered his eyes. He looked so frail and his dark hair now grey. There wasn't a look of pain and he seems at peace. His eyes landed on me as he smiled weakly. It took a lot of effort for him to do anything. I'm sitting on the bed as I reached for him. My hand cradling his head as I leaned forward. I've pressed a gentle kiss to his forehead, almost like he'd break. "Jack, there's something I wanted to say," said Mark with a raspy deep voice, he sounds so tired. I'm listening as he closed his eyes. I know he's so weak but I won't interrupt him. This is important, especially to me. He let's out a cough and his wrinkles seems to sag even more. I've been wanting to wrap my arms around him.

"I love you Jack, I don't regret a second of it. I've been dreaming of kids and a quiet life. Then I created you, it was more of an experiment. So many things could've gone wrong but it didn't. You were the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. There's nobody that's so caring and loving. I decided I just wanted to dedicate my life to that person, to protect them. It doesn't matter if your a machine Jack. I knew that was difficult for you. I've always seen you as my friend, now life partner. I'll always love you, please love yourself as well. Learn to love again even when I'm gone, for me. I just want you to be happy and not miserable."

There was tears running down my face. His hands went up to wipe them away. They cradled each side and squeezed my cheeks, mostly to tease me. Mark tried to lean up but I leaned downward instead. Our lips pressed tightly against each other and it lingered. It was just soft and we really didn't move. I pulled away from the closed mouth kiss. His eyes starting to close and I told him I loved him. I'll try to move on but I'll always want to be at his side. It doesn't matter who I meet, he's my soul mate. Mark smiled a little, the wrinkles more prominent around his eyes. I'm holding his hand as I sat there. His breathe started to slow and he wasn't moving. I watched as he let out his last breathe. He didn't move after that and I did.

I'll always love him and a part of me died that night.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Opps, I might've did a thing. I'll hand out tissues like Jack giving out Sam plushies.


	29. My Beginning

It feels cold, so cold. I can't feel my limbs. I've gotten up slowly, with some mild confusion. The room has all kinds of equipment. I'm guessing some kind garage and I'm on a metal table. There's wires attached to me as I pulled them off. I didn't feel pain so I wasn't worried. There's so much data to access, maybe too much. Everything is so overwhelming as I fold into my self. My legs into my chest and my arms wrapped around it. I'm only wearing a medical type gown. I guess I might be some kind of patient. None of it made any sense to me or why I'm here. Someone was coming downstairs. In a panic I looked around for an escape. There wasn't one so I hid behind some boxes. If they get too close I'm defending myself. I don't know what's going on, I'm scared.

A voice breaks into the silence. The person seems to be looking for me. I've crawled in a different direction from the sound. I wanted to get out of here. There's a door up the stairs, I just have to make it. I'm running when the time was right and I was so close to it. Someone grabbed me as I screamed. I tried to fight the person but they're stronger than me. "It's okay, calm down. I'm not going to hurt you. Please relax," said a soothing voice as my heart rate started to slow. He looks harmless and should be around my height. This person looks weak but he isn't. Once I calmed he let's me go. I've bolted into a standing position. I'm glancing at the door and towards him.

"It's okay your're safe."

"W-who are you?"

"My name is Jack."

"Why am I here?"

"Your're here because I created you, you're a machine."

I've been standing there like an idiot for a few more seconds. It's a great shock to the system. I'm looking up all the data about machines, none of it sounds very good to me. Jack wanted to get me into some of his clothes. I'm nodding and following his lead, I've got no other choice. He seems to know everything and I don't have any memories. From what I've learned, he lives alone. My creator is also a machine and created me as an experiment. There was chances I wouldn't come to life. It made me happy that he was excited for his success. Another part of me felt worried, I might've not been created in the way he wanted. It's almost like I was something unintentional, I hated that feeling.

Jack was kind and loving in so many ways. He gave me a life so I appreciated it. There's another particular thing about him. On certain days, he'd work on projects. I'd help him as I learned about engineering. It's so fascinating with what can be created. I don't doubt he created me after that. Jack is very intelligence and works effectively. We spent a lot of time together. He wanted to show me so much. A world was out there to be explored. There's so many mysteries that weren't tapped into. Sadly, I mostly stayed in the house. He doesn't think I'm ready for human interaction. Jack talks about them often, these humans. They look like us but their organic. Unlike machines, they are actually alive. Humans eat and have the desire to repopulate.

At first I found them to be fascinating. We somehow coexisted with something else. Jack would introduce me to a stray cat once. It wanted food and he'd feed it every night. The thing was terrified of us. I'd watch from a distance from inside the house. Sometimes I would put the food out for it, I think I like cats. I've been wearing his clothes for awhile. He thinks maybe one day he'll take me shopping. There's so many human interactions online. I haven't told him that I've been studying them, Jack might not like it. They were reckless with their words and sometimes harmful. I'm seeing the good and bad outcomes of their conversations. This went on for a week. Mostly me working on a project with him.

"I want to introduce you to someone tomorrow."

"Is it a human?"

"You don't have to call them that."

He scolded me but I was nervous, a human emotion. I've started to wonder what's the difference between us. Other than our genetic make up, the fact that we lacked it. Jack was the most excited I've seen from him. This person was important and I had to be good. Later during the day he looked sad. His friend had cancelled on him, I never wanted to see that look again. I've felt anger for the first time, it's a terrible feeling. Jack tried to say it was all right. I knew better as I let out some steam. There's a gym in the house he's renting. He makes a lot of money. All my frustrations were let out and it only helped a little. For awhile, I didn't meet anyone. It's like I was a hidden project of his on it's own.

We went outside for the first time one day. It was an overwhelming experience. Before I could be let out he had to take precautions. I had to be in their systems. The building was huge and full of people. I'd be inside of their data base. Jack was a machine so he couldn't be fully responsible for me. A friend of his named Yami would be my guardian. His friend showed up to sign the paperwork. He kept apologizing to Yami and saying he didn't want to involve Felix. I'm wondering who that person is. They needed to give me a name. Jack calls me Cry so I started using that. It's a nice name and not a typical human name. Probably why I liked it so much, it went through. I didn't like that I had to be registered into a name. Like I was someone's pet or something.

After that Jack invited him for lunch. We ate and I was mostly quiet. They thought I might be shy or something. I'm mostly analyzing their reactions. I don't want to give a negative response. We went out separate ways as Jack took me shopping. There was more clothes then I'll ever need. It wasn't that bad and I liked spending time with him. A few more days and I felt at home, things were good. I've been so naive to the world, I was young after all. Jack had to take me in to get imprinted. They would give me a code into my arm. I didn't want it, I couldn't deny anything from Jack. I'm hesitant but we went back to that building. They took a laser to my arm, it hurts so much. I've had it placed on my wrist.

Jack likes to use bracelets instead. He covers up the brand so well. I decided to wear it proudly. It means that I'm a machine amoungst humans. I've learned very quickly that I hated the brand, this thing made me feel sick. We meet Yami a couple of times. He talked about how, Mark and Jack would look sad sometimes. His friend had missed seeing them together, they were happy. Then I remembered that one phone call, it made my figurative blood boil. Jack was the only person I would spend time with. When I did go outside to do errands, I heard them talking. They all thought I was some kind of helper bot. Some of them even stated, that they wished they owned one. I wasn't some sort of slave doing chores. I've helped Jack because I wanted to do it.

Humans can be so selfish.

There were days that Jack tried to schedule up with Mark. They wouldn't line up sometimes. I'd be left with a very sad friend. Jack would call me his friend, instead of calling me his creation. His kindness left me feeling all sorts of things. It wasn't healthy to have them, I knew, I couldn't prevent it. Mark finally had a project they could both work on. I thought this is where I'd finally meet him. I'd probably mention that he needed to spend more time with Jack. It's painful to watch the disappointment in my friend's face, that's not what happened. Jack left for the airport without me. He wanted me to stay and keep the place secure. Maybe I'd make friends while he's gone, like that'll happen.

I stayed in his apartment and created my own project. It's left me with that empty feeling, until he finally returned. All he would talk about was Mark. This feelings was defiantly jealousy. I also wanted him to be happy, I didn't say anything. I've been talking to that cat outside. It's a female and she's quite calming. She finally let's me pet her, but I'm still very lonely without him. We spend another month together. I always enjoyed those simple days. He left again to spend more time with Mark. I'm not sure why he didn't want to show me to him. It's possible that he might've been ashamed. Another reason could be that he was waiting for the right moment. I didn't know the real reason until much later. We've spent three months together.

If you counted all the times he left to see Mark, I've grown to dislike him. Jack doesn't even regard me sometimes. He only responds if I ask him a question or try really hard to get his attention. Everything revolved around this person that I've never meet. When Jack's away I did some snooping. There was a box full of pictures that he kept. It appears that he was infatuated with him, probably the same I am with Jack. It's tiring, to care for someone that doesn't care as much. I can tell that I'm just something he made out of curiosity. My existence could easily not have happened. I thought it meant that I had a purpose. Jack might've created me to do amazing things, I was wrong. He doesn't even need me, there's only one vacancy in his heart, machine or not.

It's been a couple of days, I've tried to help a human today. I need repairs because of it. Jack told me I needed to make friends, so that's what I tried. A human was pushed around by others. I've stepped in to do something about it. My attack on those bullies set something off. Those police officers electrocuted my circuits. I thought I was doing something good. Jack scolded me for getting into trouble. He found me in prison and he didn't want to hear me out. I'm upset and in tears, I just wanted to help. My body wasn't made to handle large amounts of electricity. The damage was high and he had to do repairs. It's strange, there's a voice that comforts me now.

I'm not sure what to call him. He tells me things and he's never wrong. It's possibly a virus or something dangerous. I don't make attempts to delete it. My systems were down for a day. Anything could by pass my none existent security systems. The voice sounded eerily like my own. I listen to him because nobody else does. He consoles me when I'm feeling alone. It's all those damn humans, it's their fault. They brand us like animals then treat us like servants. We're beneath them and Jack seems to worship the ground they walk. His behavior around Mark is proof enough. If the humans were dead, we could have peace. This voice would tell me so much, I believed every word of it.

The war was brewing and people were going to die. I'll create a world fitting for machines. It included eliminating someone called Mark. He's been the symbol for all of this. The only reason he's created machines were to serve humans. I could see through the act that my friend was blind from. Jack couldn't be reasoned with as we argued. He thought we should protect humans. There was nothing wrong with doing everything for them, I felt disgusted. "Is it wrong to be my own person? Is it so wrong of me to hate them? They don't even respect us as living beings," I shouted as he smacked me. A large slap across my face. I've stared at him wildly, I can't believe he did that. Jack seems to be in shock as well.

"I'm done Jack, I don't want to live like this."

"Where do you think you're going Cry?"

He stormed after me as I ran out of the building. We're both furious with each other. Jack is telling me I can't live on my own, that I was being childish. I'm screaming back at him with his footsteps behind me, "I'm just leaving, away from humans and away from it all." It's exactly what I did, I found a place. I'm not human so all I need is electricity. The voice keeps me company. Being in this cabin isn't doing me any good. Whoever owned this place wasn't home. It wasn't that hard to break into either. I've stayed there for a while, so I could plan things. I'm going to attack the place that has more machines. I wanted to free them all, it didn't matter if they lacked emotions. They were still my own kind.

Jack always said we were only replications. In reality, I'll never be alive. It didn't matter how many emotions I've felt. Those machines were my brothers as I decided to infiltrate the building. A human would have so much difficulties breaching inside. All I had to do was kill one human as use his card. It wasn't that hard to get inside. I accessed those machines Mark had created, they were supposed to be weapons. I'm getting them to work for me and maybe I'll give them emotions one day. They deserve a life as well. Even if it's not technically being alive, at least from Jack's perspective. Things went smoothly and I've killed so many humans. I was proud of what I accomplished.

The voice was nice but I wanted other companions. I've created my own Jack but it wasn't the same. This only made me even more frustrated. It wasn't Anti's fault and I didn't blame him. I've told him that I cared about him, I really did. He wasn't the same but I wouldn't abandon him. Unlike how Jack left me feeling so isolated. I couldn't hate him, despite everything he's done. I've created a machine that looks like Mark. It would be so simple to treat this machine terribly for some satisfaction, he was like a son to me instead. His loyalty was so touching and I treated him well. I've been everything to them, I cared about them. Dark was a good decoy to get Jack. We had him in our grasp as I deactivated him.

Anti wanted to kill him, I couldn't do it. Jack was everything to me, still was. Instead I decided to wipe out his memories. I'm not sure how far to go. If I did too much he might not be the same person. A large part of me was afraid, so I made a decision. He had to at least forget creating me, otherwise I'll never get to start all over again. This seems to work so far, I'd bring him to my base. We ran right into Minx and her group. It's the worst thing that could happen to my plans. They were however bringing me to their base, I've never found it before. Dark and Anti wanted orders but I couldn't give them any. They knew to continue the trap without me. My other plans had to change and I didn't want to leave Jack's side.

Mark had slipped from my grasp again. He had escaped and I guess I'll have to keep pretending. Felix is keeping a close eye on me. I think he distrusts me and for good reason. I'm wrong though, he wants to talk to me. He seems interested and giving me attention I've never had. Unless you include a voice that only I could only hear. I've told Felix I've lived alone for awhile, sometimes Jack would see me but he'd be very busy. I'm talking about far in the past, but it's a good lie for the present. The hug was unexpected and I didn't know how to react. He noticed my reaction as well. Felix looked at me sadly and then tried to smile. It's like he knew I was in so much pain.

"I know it's hard sometimes, you have me now. We're friends and friends stick together."

"Even if I'm a machine?"

"Especially if you're a machine. I mean, I just like you. Should it matter?"

This made me feel conflicted. I thought about canceling my plans. Maybe I should stop the machines from attacking, until Jack did something, he told me that our lives mean less compared to humans. Only because humans are actually alive, we aren't. It settled my conflicting thoughts. I'm not going to stop. I'll kill all of them. I just have one regret, when I kill this one particular person, I won't forget you Felix. No hard feelings, all of man kind must perish. Otherwise I'll never be able to be happy. The world will only hold one true beings, it's us against them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's no good or bad guys in my story. We're all just humans and machines, we base choices on experience. I hope nobody is too hard on Cry. I'll be honest with you all, Cry is the most interesting character to me. I was thinking about his character a lot when writing this story. I'm not sure how his personality became more of my focus, than Jack in the end.
> 
> He's a mysterious man with mysterious ways.
> 
> There's only one chapter left. I just hope nobody gets disappointed with the outcome.
> 
> ~Melon


	30. Chapter 30

Rebooting...  
.

.

.

Incoming files...

.

.

.

"It worked! Hey, can you hear me?"

"Wha?"

I'm slowly waking up and wondering where I am. I feel groggy as someone helped me sit up. He handed me a glass of water as I sipped it slowly. It takes awhile to reboot files after a hard shut down. My memories are jumbled and I feel confused. There was a man and he left to get something. I try to remember people but I can't. The only thing I remember is my name, Cry. He comes back over and hands me something to eat. I'm not hungry, so I refuse the food. I've got him to slow him down, he's talking too fast. It's almost like I've slept for years, that awful feeling of sleeping to much. This person seems to act like he knows me. He asks if I remember anything and I shake my head. I'm sure he's disappointed but I really don't know anything. 

"Well my name is Jack. Do you know anything?"

It was like a wave hit me hard. I've started to remember my start with him. He wasn't caring and pinning over Mark all the time. I remember talking to Felix and feeling conflicted. These memories made my head hurt so much. If I was human, I'm sure it would make me pass out. Jack stayed with me as the pain passed. I could keep this information to myself as I didn't say anything. He checked to make sure I was alright, I'm sitting here and not sure what to say. My panels were open while he examined the wires. I've sat here, only wondering why I'm restarted. Those humans were afraid of me, possibly hated my existence. They have every right to exterminate my body. 

I wonder why I'm still alive, if you count a machine as that. The sandwich suddenly looks appealing and it's a decent distraction. It was in my hand while I took a bite out of it. Jack wondered why my memories weren't coming back, if only he knew. I'd ask where Mark and Felix was, it'll give myself away. Instead I settled to play dumb and wait for instructions. The memories of my birth flashed through my head. I was so naive back then, without the knowledge of what I was. I didn't know how those humans would treat me like trash, because of what I am. He knows I still hate humans, I'm not sure why I've been restarted. Jack's appearance hasn't changed. It's like time never passed a single second, I knew better. 

His usual cheerful self wasn't there. Even when I wiped out some of his memories, he seemed so full of life. Somehow he looks defeated. I wonder who did that to him and a part of me feels angry. I'm such a fool, I shouldn't care about him. Jack never loved me all those years. I've always wanted his attention on me. Now I wonder why I'm here and I'll wait patiently for the answers. The apartment was small as I moved around. I'm given free reign to search the place. After looking around I looked at my wrist. It's the brand that I was given, to be stamped as a machine. Jack caught me staring at it. I already knew what it was but he explained it to me. I've actually never seen Jack's brand before. His wrists were bare as he showed me his. 

Machines were still being branded and it made me furious. He could see the anger in my face. I probably already given myself away. Jack shrugs and says he doesn't like it either. It's what the humans want to put on us. "Why live with humans and their rules?" I asked as he sat me down. I'm wondering if I'll hear the same human loving bullshit as before. He was thinking thoughtfully on his next set of words, "Humans can be good and bad, just like us. We're really not that different from them. I live with humans because we are the same. Most of them still don't understand our kind though," I'm feeling very confused as I heard this. I've been wondering if this is really Jack. This wasn't something he would say to me in the past. 

He pats my shoulder and starts to walk somewhere. I can tell he wants me to follow him. We went into his workshop and it's small. It has a few machine parts lying around. He's been working on some new projects. I've been wondering why I'm here. If he still loves humans, then he should be living with Mark. It's possible that they parted ways, though that doesn't explain why Felix wasn't here. A part of me wants to see that human, another stupid thought. Jack notices something is wrong but I try to shrug it off. I'm being too noticeable and it won't last long if I'm caught. He goes over to a set of tools while he gets to work. I've started to help him like old times. This is bringing up some painful memories for me. We use to spend time together. 

A few days went by and it's surreal. Humans seem to have rebuilt everything. Things didn't look that different as I walked down the streets. I was supposed to get eggs and milk. We didn't need nourishment but it's a nice treat. The store was full of humans. None of them knew I was the cause of the crisis. I'm grabbing what we need as I head towards cashier. I've accidentally bumped into someone. "Watch where you're going," I snapped as he apologized. It was only an accident but I'm not in a good mood. Then I noticed a brand on his wrist, I grabbed it hastily. I'm looking at him with wide eyes. The guys looks worried and I don't blame him. "You're a machine?" I asked and the guy nodded. I've let him go and apologized myself. 

It's so weird to notice this, there's as many humans as there were machines. The building was full of them. I didn't notice because I was too busy in self pity. I've asked how long this has happened, he didn't understand my question. I'll probably have to ask Jack myself. I'm sure he knows everything that's happened. I wonder if Mark made a bunch of money, making robot slaves. This made me grip my basket hard as the lady ringed up my groceries. After paying for the stuff, I'm walking away with the bags. Jack saw me run over to the door, he had just got back home himself. There was a parts store nearby, so we split the shopping. I wanted to say so much but I waited for him to open the door. 

"Why is there other machines like us? Who did this?"

"Cry please calm down, why are you upset?"

"Was it Mark? Did he create more people like us to be used as slaves?"

"How do you know about Mark?"

Jack should've paid more attention to me. I'm pacing around and pulling at my hair. I just can't help but feel upset. He knows that I have my memories, I told him. There's not a single thing I didn't know. I've stopped when he hugs me. I wanted to ask him so many things and I was going to burst. I'm slamming my fists against his chest and started screaming. It's like a tantrum that had to be let loose. Jack didn't stop me as I complained. He listened until I tired myself a little. This calmed me down and afterwards I sat on a stool, the ones that sit by the kitchen counter. I'll have my questions answered, if I wait patiently enough. I'm asking a lot more calmly this time. Jack looks as me sadly as he stood on the other side. A glass of milk poured for both of us. 

"Mark didn't create more machines, at least not ones like us. He'd worry to much about the outcome. I created them after he passed away."

"Mark is dead? Felix as well?"

Jack nodded his head and that empty feeling stirred in me. There was one question left to ask, "Why am I here?" It's probably the question I've always wanted to know. The one that has been eating at me from the beginning. I wanted to know if I was created by mistake. If he brought me back, just as a sick joke. There's so many unanswered questions about my existence. Right now, I wanted to know why I'm back here. I've tried to destroy humans. He should know how dangerous I am. There's nothing stopping me from doing it again. We seem to be bigger in numbers as well. It should be easier to end the human existence. Jack had a small smile as he looked at me. 

"The truth is, I was lonely. When I created you, I felt alone. I'm alone after Mark and Felix passed away. It didn't matter how many friends that I made, they would all pass away. I've tried to make friends with machines, they aren't as alive as you and me. I'm not sure exactly why, I guess we're a mystery. A part of me wonders if we could start over. I regret a lot of things, one of them was how I treated you."

"So we start over? Just like that? Why didn't you just erase my memories? It would've been easier."

"The same reason you didn't delete all of mine. I'd worry that I'd lose you."

We stood there and unsure what to do. Jack was alone after all the human friend's had died. No matter how much he obsessed over being a human, we had something they didn't, immortality. This didn't make us happy and I guess we weren't that different. There was bad and good humans. It was the same with machines, I'm just a bad egg. He brought up the fact that he got a movie to watch. Jack could order pizza and make popcorn. I just started to laugh, the thought that it could work out. This is such a stupid idea. I'm so dumb for even considering it. A large part of me wants to try. We sat down after we had a large bowl between us. The popcorn tasted buttery and salty. Some reason I have a bitter taste in my mouth. 

I wiped the few tears from my eyes. I've always wanted this, Jack only had me. I'd finally get the start that I wanted. I'm no longer alone. 

"You've never been alone Cry, you still have me," whispered a voice I haven't heard in so long.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. It's taken so long to finish this book. I'd say it's a long emotional journey. 
> 
> I've got a Pewdiecry story, if you're interested in another adventure with me. It's called 'The Collectors', a story about Cry who's a monster, that came across a human.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no interest in giving away my story ideas, don't ask for them. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I appreciate the support.
> 
> ~~~
> 
> Tumblr: melonbread96.tumblr.com
> 
> Wattpad: http://w.tt/1ZDjYwm


End file.
